Masters' Weapon
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: AU. Phantom was designed by Axion labs for his master, Vlad, to infiltrate Fenton works. But when he's caught, this weapon learns he's so much more with the help of Maddie Fenton herself. But there's someone out to ruin Phantom's chances of being free...
1. More than a weapon

**SpyGuy: Many a person has wondered what I do when I'm not writing My other stories, and I tell you. **

**I work on plot bunnies. **

**And this is one, that...one of my friends liked. She liked this one and this other one called Net Line, and they're both so AU it'll make your pants barf. **

**If anyone's interested in Net Line, or any other plot bunnies I may be writing, I'll Email it to you using my shiny new Em-aail adress. **

**garuruphantom **

**Ok? There we go.**

**This is a really random AU thingy. Baisicly it takes place in an alternate universe where Maddie is in charge of the large Fenton works lab, wich is in constant competition with Axion, owned by Vlad Master's. **

**When a supposed weapon created by Axion, named Phantom, breaks in, things change for him, and for the Fenton's as well.. **

**There we go. Plot bunny. This was never meant to be posted, but...ok... **

**AND SOMEONE READ TOUMA"S EVERLASTING DAY! JEEZ! (Please?)

* * *

Disclaimer: Long pants! (You know what I mean.)**

* * *

The world around him blurred as he fell to the ground, a large gash in his side. The boy's white hair hid the pain in his eyes from view.

He was too weak for his master. Too weak to fulfill his destiny. The sirens blared all around him hurting his ears. People ran out, and took him by his arms, lifting him roughly to his feet.

"I say we kill him right now." Snarled a voice.

"No." Said another. "Think of all the things we could learn from him. He's a genetic marvel. If we could just study him…"

The boy just wanted to die.

He could feel his power slipping, and soon twin white rings traveled over his body, changing him to a boy with raven hair, and clothes to match. They hung loose around his limp frame, darkening with his blood.

"We should at least treat his wounds." Said yet another voice. "He may be a weapon created to use against us, but he is still a person, and should be treated as such."

"You're such a softie Maddie." Snapped the first voice.

"It's the right thing to do." The other voice insisted.

The boy groaned as his feet were dragged across the ground, his large black boots scuffing the metal floor.

The only thing he could think of was how he had let his master down.

And how he had failed his destiny.

* * *

When the boy opened his eyes, he was in a metal room, strapped to a panel, lying on his back. The alarms had silenced, and his ears felt better now. The boy tried to relax, but found himself unable to. There were people in lab coats and goggles all over the place, looking at charts, and machines. The boy tried to phase through his bonds, but was shocked. He gritted his teeth, and tried to bare the pain. A woman with light brown hair in a lab coat approached him. The boy tried to shrink away from her, but found himself unable to.

"It's ok." The woman said. "My name is Maddie. I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy remained silent, glaring at her with his ice blue eyes.

"Can you talk?" She asked. "If so, tell me your name."

There was a pause and then, in a raspy voice that hadn't been used much, he replied,

"Phantom."

"So those people at Axion didn't even give you a proper name." Maddie said. "Those monsters."

Another person in a lab coat glared at the woman.

"If you haven't forgotten Maddie." The person snarled. "He _is_ a monster. Phantom suits him very well. A freak like him doesn't deserve a real name."

Phantom was silent.

_Was_ he a monster?

He was raised to do only one thing: Obey his master.

Before all this happened, his master, Vlad, had instructed him to steal an experimental ghost controlling device from Fenton works. He had made it inside, but the security was heavy.

The device had been in his hands. He had held it. He had felt it.

Then a blast from a ghost laser had forced him to run for it. Along the way, he dropped the device, and when he went back for it, he was struck in the side.

It had been so easy for them to capture him. And now, Phantom was property of Fenton works.

From ever since he could remember, he had always followed Vlad Masters' orders. Vlad's word was law, and Phantom had learned the hard way what would happen if he disobeyed. The master had a glowing whip that he would use frequently on the boys bare back. He had permanent scars from it.

Vlad also rarely permitted Phantom to speak. He was to be the silent warrior, only nodding when he understood, never shaking his head in confusion. That would result him being beat.

But when anyone asked him his name, he was always to respond.

He was Phantom, plain and simple. He didn't have a proper name, as Maddie put it.

He had never really felt fear before. Not like this. Sure sometimes Vlad would become very angry, but he wouldn't ever kill him. That was something that Phantom could always rely on, but now…

These people would probably dissect him.

He struggled against his bonds again, pulling with all his might. Panic swept over the boy, as he looked wildly around. He wanted to shout out, but he wasn't sure if he could. There was someone in a lab coat coming at him with a syringe. Phantom tried to phase out again, but the same thing happened. He had to get out, but how?

"No!" He finally shouted. Then the boy closed his mouth. He wasn't supposed to speak.

"Wait a minute." Maddie said, pushing the other person aside. She came closer to the boy, who shut his mouth even tighter.

"It's ok for you to talk here." The woman said. "Talking is the very thing that could save your life.

"I'm not supposed to." The boy whispered. "I'm never supposed to talk. The master wants me to be silent."

He wasn't sure why he told her. Maybe he wanted to live. Maybe he just wanted to use his voice. But still he told her, and she frowned and said, "If you help us, we can make sure that all the people at Axion are punished for their crimes."

"Crimes?" Phantom asked, curiously.

"Well yes. Even you are a crime. There had to be numerous illegal experiments involved in your creation. All of the powers you have. They made you like this. The question is…were you once a human, or did Axion create you from scratch?" Maddie looked at the boy, lost in thought. Phantom was scared by the whole thing. His eyes were wide in fear.

He really wasn't sure what he was. He'd never thought about it. All he ever thought of was obeying master. That's all he could remember. But then…

There was that time of pain.

Phantom tried to block it from memory from coming back, but found it impossible. The entire thing was hidden in a blur, but the boy could make out certain scenes. There was the thing that Vlad always called 'Punishment.' A circular metal tube that would fill with green liquid, preventing the boy from breathing. He would cough and choke, involuntarily swallowing the fowl substance. After what seemed like eternity, the boy would be removed, and returned to the padded white room where he was forced to stay.

'Punishment' wasn't the only torture. Sometimes there would be the needle, filled with a glowing red substance. He would be placed in a strange white suit that would prevent him from moving. The second the liquid left the syringe, an uncontrollable shaking would come over the boy. His vision would turn crimson, and everything would go blank.

"Do _you_ know what you are?" Maddie asked, abruptly jerking Phantom out of his memories. He looked at her with his ice blue eyes, and shook his head.

"I didn't think you would." She sighed, "Oh well. We'll find out."

Phantom's eyes followed her hand, as it moved over to a metal table. He panicked as the woman's fingers closed around the plastic cylinder.

"This is just going to hurt a little bit." She said.

Visions of violent shaking, and out of control convulsions plagued the boy's mind. He could see himself hunched against a padded wall, his head whipping back and forth, his hair switching from black to white.

Now as the metal needle came near him, the boy struggle to get out once more.

"No!" He shouted again. Tears came unbidden to his eyes.

Maddie paused.

"It's just going to sedate you for an hour so we can run some tests. You won't feel a thing. Maybe a small prick, but it's nothing compared to that ectoblast you took in the side."

Phantom shook his head.

"No!" The boy screamed, tears rolling down his cheek.

Maddie drew her hand back. Phantom's eyes were still wide with fright.

"What are you doing Maddie?" One of the scientists demanded. "You shouldn't pity an enemy weapon!"

"Be quiet!" The woman snapped, throwing the needle back on the table. "This is my lab, and I will do what I want! Phantom is obviously more than we thought! He's a person, and right now he's afraid! We'll find out more if we're kind to him!"

Phantom frowned.

She wanted information. That was the only reason she was being nice. The second she got what she wanted, he would be killed. And for one moment…he thought someone cared about him.

Maddie turned back to the boy.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But it's important that we get those tests. It would be much easier if your were asleep for the whole thing. It's either the needle or the mask. To me the latter would be more frightening." The woman then took a strange triangular cup attached to a long rubber hose, off a hook on the wall. She flipped a switch, and gas began hissing through. Maddie lowered the mask closer and closer to Phantom's mouth. At the last moment, he panicked, a new memory flashing through his mind.

There was a man, dressed all in black, holding a fowl smelling cloth. It covered the boy's nose and mouth, making his senses fuzzy, and causing him to black out.

Was that happening again?

He lost something last time. Something important. He knew that his life was changed forever that moment.

The boy begged to be let out, but this time, Maddie did not listen. Phantom groaned as the mask covered his face, the gas getting into his nose and mouth. Once more his senses weakened, until everything was swallowed up by black.

* * *

Phantom felt something soft underneath his body. It wasn't like the padded room at all. This thing wasn't rough or hard. It felt soothing. The boy rolled over, and pulled some more soft material around him. He only had a slight pain in his side from the ecto blast, but his systems were quickly healing it. Phantom didn't feel bad at all. He'd never felt better.

For the first time in his life, he wasn't really afraid. Maddie was right. He didn't get hurt.

Maybe he had been wrong about her. What she said could've just been an act. Something inside the boy so wished it to be true.

"Phantom?" Asked a familiar voice, as the door creaked open. The boy rolled over, and sat up, looking at the woman intently.

"It's good to see you're awake." She smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Phantom returned the smile, and nodded.

"It'll take a while for the results to get back." Maddie continued, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Until then, you'll have to stay here."

"And what after that?" The boy asked, once again turning his blue eyes to the woman.

"That all depends on the test results." She replied. "If your powers can be removed, then you can most likely be reintroduced into society. But if they can't…"

"You'll get rid of me…" Phantom whispered.

"No." Maddie said hurriedly, waving her hands. "We won't get rid of you. You'll just have to stay here. It's not much of a life though, but having powers like that would attract the attention of the guys in white. If they were to discover our existence, we'd all be arrested, and you would most likely be dissected."

The boy looked away sadly.

"But I'm not going to let that happen to you." Maddie smiled, placing her arm around Phantom's shoulders.

"We've been keeping this a secret for a while. They haven't found us yet. And even if they did, I'd make sure that you'd get to safety. I promise."

* * *

Maddie shut the door behind her softly as she left, careful not to wake the sleeping Phantom. She smiled to herself, and began walking down a metal hall and over to a door that said, " LAB."

Before she could open it, it flew open with a whoosh, and a tall muscular man wearing a white coat emerged.

"Why did you put Jeyna in charge of the boy's tests? You know I'm better at that than she is!"

"This is my private home!" Maddie snarled, pushing the man back through the door, and following him. "You're not supposed to go there! That's why I put Jeyna in charge! You never listen, Rick!"

"You're keeping that_ thing_ in your house!" Rick snarled with contempt. "He'll kill you in your sleep. He should be in the cells with the rest of our subjects!"

"He's different." Maddie whispered. "He's like a person. I feel that we'll get more information if we're kind to him."

"Or we could just force it out of him. You weren't there when he broke in. He was tense! He ran around like he knew just what he was doing, getting rid of our defenses, like he was just swatting flies! We're out of robo guards now, and all the lasers are gone. The one that got him was from a scientist's gun. It was luck that he was around. Phantom just ran in, got what he wanted, and started to run out. It was like watching a machine."

"Did you see him do all this?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"I saw the footage from the ruined cameras. It was downloaded into the computer. Watch it yourself. Maybe you'll see him differently." And with that the man walked off.

Maddie stood for a moment, watching him go. She knew that Rick was usually hot headed…but…

Maybe he was telling the truth.

The woman found herself walking the path to the security room, and standing before the computer, typing in the date and time Phantom had broken in. The computer asked her for a password. She typed on the keyboard again, and waited. There was a bleep as the hallway appeared on the large screen. Maddie looked at it a few moments, before an explosion ripped apart the wall sending debris everywhere. Phantom emerged, his hair snow white, eyes green. He wore what looked like a white baggy long sleeved shirt, and pants. A black belt was placed over one shoulder like a sash. In is ear was a strange black device.

"I never saw that." Maddie whispered to herself. Then a siren began to sound, and Phantom cringed, placing his hands over his ears. Then he ripped the device out, breaking it to pieces with his white boot. Then he seemed confused that the noise didn't stop. A laser flew past him. The boy reacted by firing an ecto blast blindly in the direction it came from. One of the guards exploded. Then Phantom stood erect for a moment, his eyes glassing over. He whipped his head to the left, and took off. A hoard of guards was coming his way. The boy snarled like a beast, and blew them all apart, without even stopping. The alarms still seemed to be bothering him, but the boy plunged onward. Soon he came to a door. He placed his hand on it, and sent an ecto pulse through it. The door melted. Phantom walked in. In a second, he was out, holding the device in his hands. The alarms grew even louder. This seemed to confuse the boy. He stumbled into a wall, and then took off running again. Maddie noticed that he had dropped the device. Phantom realized it in a second, and went back to get it. That's when an ecto blast flew out, hitting the boy in the side.

Maddie shut off the computer, and walked from the room. It wasn't as bad a Rick made it sound, but the way he destroyed the guards…

It was impressive. And scary at the same time.

And then there was his sensitivity to sound. What caused that? Was it just a natural trait, or had it been programmed into him?

Had the scientists at Axion altered anything else?

That was assuming he was human.

Maddie sighed, and walked through the labs, stopping at a room filled with high tech computer equipment. Inside was a girl with blonde hair and thick glasses, rapidly looking at a large screen. On it looked like a picture of someone's brain.

"Prof. Fenton!" The girl smiled. "We just got the results of the brain scan. Look at it. His senses are off the charts!"

"That would explain his sensitivity to noise." Maddie mused looking at the picture.

"Exactly. Having heightened senses would be an advantage for what he was designed to do, but the levels that they're at…they're too high. Even a car going past would hurt him."

"Good work Jeyna." Maddie smiled. "It seems that in his quest for power, Mr. Masters created a flaw in his perfect weapon. A flaw that played to our advantage. Keep working."

"Yes Prof. Fenton." Jeyna said, turning back to the screen.

* * *

Maddie walked away, and checked her watch. It was almost time for her daughter to come home. Maybe she should tell Phantom about her, so he was prepared. Who knows what would happen if his weapon instincts kicked in when Jazz opened the door. He only seemed to trust Maddie. Everyone else scared him, and with reason. All of the others saw him just as a weapon, but Maddie knew that Phantom was more.

* * *

**Penguin bowtie: I like that name. It's funny, Anyways, if you guys really like this then...I'll continue it, and take it on like a full time project. The I'll have X program as my action, Freedom's curse as my Agnst, and This one as my thought thinking one. three very steady legs. Unlike liddle brudda. **

**He can make it on his own.**


	2. Fearful Phantom

**Spy Guy: Ok. Well...I saw Urban Jungle...**

**One...it was a half hour long. A flippin half hour. **

**Two...It was out of continuity. Way out of continuity...a lot. **

**Three...There were so many Star Wars references all over the place, it made me want to chuck my cookies. A lot. I mean ,was it really necissary to show Danny in his underwear for over a minuite? Scince when did Danny wear Tidy whities? Boxers are cooler. Let's just face it. **

**But I bet Butch Hartmen was estatic when he got Mark Hamill to do Undergrowth's voice. (He played Luke Skywalker. Call me a nerd if you wish, it'd be true.)**

**So...it was a little under my expectations. It kinda got annoying when everone kept stating the obvious...over and over again. **

**But it was better than splitting images, so I'm happy. **

**Your you people new to my stories, I always have shout outs. Soo...**

**Lurkerlaine, nice.**

**ghostanimal, ALL CAPS! ALL CAPS! Well I'm glad you like it. here's more. **

**Kairi7, yeah. This one hurts my brain a lot.**

**Arabic Blessing, yes full time project. You guys wore me down. **

**Soni, yes. I know how that it. Annoying. But sometimes it's hard. But here's part two. **

**Blue-Souled priestest, here it is. **

**katiesparks, i'm not stopping. I'm going like the energizer bunny. **

**Shiroand Fubuki, they are fun aren't they? **

**deadzonedragon, ok...umm so Au it'll make you're pants barf? Let me think. Mouth is to barf, as pants is to...yeah...Well anyways, I made that up. I have ADHD so...I write comedys a lot. There aren't any here, but if you read some of my stories, you can see it peeking through. I mean the ending of Little Bagder was retarrded. so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Jumbolarge! (You guys know what I mean again.) **

_

* * *

Phantom was huddled in a corner, his eyes wide with fear. He could tell that it was one of the labs in Fenton works, but which, he was unsure. A man stood before him, his hands in the pockets of his lab coat._

_"Good to see you again Project Phantom." The man smiled evilly. "How are you?" _

_Former experiences with this man told him to remain silent. The boy bowed his head in submission. The man chuckled dryly. _

_"Say my name boy. Go ahead…I've heard that you talk now. Say my name." _

_"Zimmers…" The boy whispered fearfully. _

_The man grabbed Phantom by the front of his shirt, and roughly pulled him off his feet. _

_"Did you just speak!" Zimmers demanded. "What have you always been taught!" _

_Phantom tried to cover his ears, but the man shook him violently. _

_"You've been here for less than a week, and already you've forgotten your training!" _

_"Stop yelling!" Phantom cried. "Please go away!" _

_He could feel water well up in his eyes, and trickle down his cheeks. It was a strange new sensation, and one that he knew Zimmers would frown upon. _

_"Are you crying?" Zimmers almost sneered, holding the boy still for a moment. The man broke out into a full blown wicked smile as he saw more tears roll down Phantom's face. _

_"You _**are **_crying!" He shouted, laughing evilly. _

_"I didn't mean to, Zimmers." Phantom sobbed despite his greatest attempts to stop. "I don't know what's happening!" _

_"Crying. Talking." Zimmers sneered. "You're going to be in for a world of hurt when we get back." _

_"I don't want to go." Phantom whimpered. He quickly regretted it as the man slammed him into the wall. _

_"What did you say!" He demanded. The boy said nothing in reply. The tears came faster than ever. _

_"What did you say!" Zimmers screamed throwing Phantom across the room. The boy's eyes widened with fear as the man loomed over him. _

_"See you back at the lab Phantom…"

* * *

_

Phantom sat up in the bed, sweat pouring down his face, his breathing rapid.

Zimmers?

He had been killed in a Fenton raid. He had been the boy's monitor, the scientist who always stood by, watching, writing on his clip board pieces of data that were essential to the Phantom program.

He had always been the one laughing when the syringe was forced into the boy's arm.

Phantom shook his head to clear it.

Zimmers couldn't be here. He had seen the body himself. Shot in the chest, his eyes open and staring, blood covering his body. Phantom had smiled slightly at it, hoping that things would get better without him…

He had been wrong.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and it opened with a click. Maddie stepped inside, along with someone else behind her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You look a little shook up."

Phantom replied only with a nod.

"This is my daughter, Jazz." Maddie smiled, pointing to the red haired teen behind her. "She's here to help you as well."

Phantom nodded solemnly once more.

Jazz smiled and walked up to the boy, holding out her hand.

"Hi." She smiled.

Phantom looked at it in confusion.

"You shake it." The girl said patiently. The boy nodded, and placed his own hand in hers and gently shook it up and down. Jazz smiled even wider. Phantom's face remained solemn.

"He was talking earlier." Maddie sighed. "I really thought we were making progress. But he seems to have sunk back into a state of fear."

"It's alright…" Jazz began, but then paused. She turned to her mother and said,

"If he's going to make any progress, then he'll need a real name. Phantom is just his project name. He's not an experiment anymore. If we want him to feel like a real boy, the we'll have to give him a proper name."

"That's a good idea." Maddie smiled turning to the boy. "What would you like your name to be?"

"Phantom." He replied softly. "My name is Phantom."

"But you need a real name." Jazz said, sitting next to him. "Something that you like. Was there anyone who ever showed you _any_ kindness at all at Axion?"

Phantom quickly shook his head, trying to keep back the memories of Jack, his first monitor. Jack had always treated Phantom with kindness, refusing to call him anything but Danny. The boy felt that he grew the fastest with his abilities when Jack was around. Master was always pleased back then. But Jack was always unhappy. Phantom learned that he was forced to do Vlad's work, his family's lives on the line.

Everything was going to Master's liking, until Jack refused an order and was killed…

That was the first time Phantom had ever felt the water from his eyes. Master was furious after that, hiring the cruel Zimmers to take Jack's place, hoping to reverse the damage that had been done.

No one had called him Danny since.

The boy shook his head.

"Come on." Jazz coaxed, her smile spreading. "You don't have to be afraid here. Was it a bad dream?"

Phantom nodded.

"Dreams aren't real." The girl replied. "They're just created by what your mind is thinking about. Was it about Axion?"

The boy said nothing, only staring out at space.

"Let's leave him alone for a little while." Maddie whispered. "Maybe he'll get better."

"Alright. But he still needs a name. Is it ok if we call you Phantom for now?" The girl asked, walking toward the door, her eyes never leaving the boy's.

"If you approve of it, then I do." Phantom whispered softly.

"Then Phantom it is,." Jazz replied, smiling warmly. "Until you make your own."

And with that, the girl and her mother walked out.

"My name's Phantom." The boy mumbled.

* * *

Maddie took a key from her pocket and locked the door once more. A green charge shot up it, and around, encircling the entire area with a ghost shield.

"There." She smiled, turning to her daughter. "Come over here."

She lead Jazz up the steps from the basement, and shut the door behind her.

"So what'd you think?" She asked finally. "He's in bad shape isn't he?"

"Mentally, yeah. "He's been beaten to a pulp, mentally. What he said to me, it was creepy. Is that how he always talks?"

Maddie nodded, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. "He's always afraid of being punished, and his fear of needles is severe. I wonder what they did to him there?"

There was a long pause as Jazz fidgeted. There was something on her mind, Maddie could tell.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked.

"Do you think he saw…dad?"

There was a long awkward pause, as Maddie tried to think of something to say…but nothing ever came. She gulped, and sat still.

"Jazz…we talked about this." She said softly.

"I know mom but…"

Abruptly the woman got up, and opened the door to the basement, mumbling about checking something in the lab. Jazz could feel her face grow hot as she bit her lip, trying not to cry. She turned and ran up to her room, climbing onto the bed, and holding her knees close to her.

They hadn't talked about anything. She never talked about dad. She never even mentioned him anymore.

Jazz wanted to know what happened to him.

* * *

Phantom sat in the room for hours, listening to what sounded like faint crying coming from above him.

Master would've frowned at such a display. Whoever was doing it would've been surely killed.

But who was doing it?

The boy soon tired of the noise, and began to look around the room. It was filled with cardboard boxes, reading the name, Danny on them.

_"That's what Jack called me."_ Phantom said to himself, getting up. He walked over to one of the boxes, and looked inside. Then he recoiled.

He hadn't been given permission.

If his Master were here, he would be beaten.

But he could hear anyone coming. It wouldn't hurt. He leaned in, and looked.

There were a lot of kids toys inside, along with blankets and pictures, handprints, and other things, that must be important to the Fenton's to keep for so long. Phantom took out what looked like a toy plane, and, with a confused look on his face, began turning the propeller.

It did nothing.

These things had no purpose.

So why were they here?

The boy put it back, and took out a tennis ball. Then a blanket. He liked the blanket. It was soft and soothing, even nicer than the one on the bed. Phantom took it out, and looked it over.

It had circus animals all over it.

He liked the tigers.

* * *

Jeyna was once again typing at her keyboard, looking over the strings of data before her. The girl's glasses kept slipping down her nose, and she pushed them up, barely missing a beat.

She smiled in triumph as the DNA scan finished.

This would match his DNA up with whoever his parents were, according to the government files, that Foley had masterfully hacked into for her.

She scrolled through the coding, and searched for the two names, hoping something would come up.

And it did…

The girl's eyes opened wide, as she saw the results, a gasp escaped her lips.

Then she felt a prick in her arm, and turned, only seeing a hand push down a plunger.

The scream that followed was loud as it echoed through the halls of the lab.

The other scientists stopped their work, shocked by the sudden noise.

"That sounded like it came from the analysis room." One said. They then all ran in the direction.

The door was shut. Sounds of screeching metal and breaking glass, along with a loud grunting could be heard.

One man forced his key quickly into the lock, waiting for it to finish scanning. Soon the noises stopped, and the door hissed open, the scientists crowding around.

What they saw made them all gasp.

Jeyna lay limp on the ground, her face pale. The computer had been completely destroyed, the entire insides ripped out, wires everywhere. The control panel hissed and popped, the monitor had been smashed. Glass and metal were everywhere. Maddie pushed through, running to the girl's side, brushing away glass.

"Jeyna?" She asked, reaching for her hand, about to check the pulse, when she spotted deep cuts all over her wrist and arm, a clump of wires held in her fist.

"Jeyna?" Maddie asked, "What happened?"

"It hurt." The girl mumbled almost incoherently, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Someone get the medics in here, now." The woman demanded. "Jeyna? Who did this?"

The girl lost consciousness again.

Rick walked up, and picked Jeyna up in his arms, gently resting her on the stretcher as it was wheeled in.

"This place is a mess." He said, helping Maddie to her feet.

"Everything's gone." The woman said, staring at the screen. "The Phantom data's gone."

"Along with everything else we ever had." Rick added. "The code breaking programs, the passwords. All gone. Wonder who did it."

Maddie stared numbly at the debris as the others filed out, all except for Rick, who rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Prof. Fenton." He whispered. "Are you going to be ok?"

Maddie nodded.

"Yes. But it's going to take a lot of work to repair all this. And Jeyna's in no condition to work in the analysis room for a while. I don't have anyone else to do it."

"You can put me in charge." The man smiled sweetly. "I'll fill in until Jeyna's better."

"We'll see." The woman replied, her voice suddenly cold. She pushed him away, and stormed out.

Rick growled, but did not give chase.

* * *

It was getting to be around seven, and still Maddie had not come up for dinner. Jazz sighed as she sat, poking a T.V dinner with a fork.

Then her thoughts wandered to Phantom all alone.

Did he eat like a normal person?

The girl got up and walked over to a hook on the wall. On it was a spare key for the door in the basement. She took it in her hands and smiled.

Letting him out for a little while couldn't hurt.

The girl walked down the steps, and put the key to the door.

She smiled when she saw Phantom asleep on the bed, holding a small blanket in his hands.

It had been her brother's blanket.

The girl gently shook him awake. Phantom's eyes shot open, and he stared at Jazz in fear, holding out the blanket, begging her to take it.

"I'm sorry." He said, getting off the bed and standing tall.

"You never gave permission for me to touch what was in this room." The boy got down on his knees, placing the blanket in Jazz's arms. "I didn't mean to go against your orders."

"What orders?" Jazz smiled, placing the blanket on the bed, and taking the boy by the hand. She pulled him to his feet and smiled. "You're not at Axion anymore. You're your own person. That blanket and all these things used to belong to my little brother. If you're careful you can look through them all you want."

Phantom nodded.

"Come on." Jazz smiled, taking the boy by the hand again, leading him through the hall and up to the steps. Phantom then found himself in a strange room. There were windows leading to the outside.

Outside…

That place he'd never been.

The girl saw him looking at it and dragged him over.

"Isn't it nice out there?" She said.

Phantom nodded, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Someday, I want to take you out there to the park." Jazz continued. "There's grass and trees there. A whole bunch of plants."

The boy cocked his head in confusion.

"You don't know what plants are?" The girl asked.

Phantom shook his head.

"Come on." Jazz took the boy by his hand once again, and led him to the kitchen, and over to the windowsill. There was a small daisy plant there. The girl took it, and gave it to Phantom.

"This is a plant. They call it a daisy." She smiled.

The boy cautiously touched the leaves, looking up at the girl for approval every so often.

"Smell it now." She said. Phantom did, and sneezed, dropping the pot in the process. He gasped, his eyes widening with fear. Quickly he got to his knees, trying to collect the parts together. Jazz got down beside him, and took his hand.

"Please don't punish me." The boy begged, looking at the girl's face, his own terror-stricken.

"It wasn't a big deal." Jazz said. "When are you going to understand that we won't hurt you?"

"You might me lying." Phantom said. Then he slapped himself hard. "I have no reason to doubt you."

"I'm not lying." The girl said, getting to her feet, taking the boy along with her. "Are you hungry?"

The boy cocked his head once again.

"Do you eat?" Jazz asked. "To get energy?"

"All of my nutrients were supplied by I.V." The boy said. "Every day."

"That's sick." The girl said. She felt even sorrier for the boy. "Wouldn't you rather eat?"

He cocked his head once again.

"Like this." Jazz walked over to the fridge and took out an apple. She bit into it and chewed before finally swallowing.

"That's eating."

Phantom nodded, but he still looked confused.

"Drink this." The girl said, taking a glass and filling it with water. Phantom looked at it. He'd seen Vlad drink before.

Vlad didn't get an I.V.

The boy held the drink up to his lips, and took a small gulp. He could feel unused muscles slowly coming back to life as he swallowed. His mouth had always felt dry, but now…he felt much better.

Phantom then proceeded to drink more. Soon the glass was empty.

Jazz smiled, and took the cup from him, setting it in the sink.

"Isn't that better than a tube?" She asked. The boy nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

It as quickly extinguished as Maddie burst in, her eyes small slits.

"Jazz? What are you doing?" The woman grabbed the curtains and pulling them shut. "Vlad has spies everywhere, you know that. He's bound to know what's happened by now. We don't need them to know he's still alive!"

Phantom shrunk back, and ran in fear. The two could hear his boots on the steps.

"Look what you did!" Jazz cried. "I had him talking to me! He even smiled until you came in!"

"Wha?" Maddie asked.

"Now he's going to be scared again." The girl could feel her face grow hot as she glared at her mother.

"Jazz…the last thing we need is him to be discovered. That could put us all in danger. You remember the last time that Vlad sent someone.

"Mom…I was going to ask him. I was going to ask Phantom about dad. I was going to ask him what happened. He _has_ to know."

"Do you really think he's still alive!" Maddie sobbed. "Do you really think that Vlad kept him alive long enough for the Phantom project to see him? And why would Phantom see him anyway? Why would Vlad let Phantom see a prisoner unless…"

Jazz's eyes widened.

"Say it!" She shouted. "Just say it!"

"Phantom was ordered to kill him…but that's highly unlikely. That would definatly mean that he's an artificial being. It happened twelve years ago. He would've been about two…"

"And what about Danny?" Jazz asked. "Have you forgotten about him? Vlad kidnapped them for a reason. I know it. What if Danny's still alive?"

"Be quiet Jazz." Maddie demanded. "Now's not the time."

"It's never the time." The girl sobbed. "They might be alive, and you don't care!"

"I do care…"

"Then consider the possibilities and ask him. Please!"

"Jazz…"

The girl then turned and stormed off, slamming the door of her room. Maddie sighed.

She wanted them both to be alive, but she knew Vlad all too well…

They weren't.

She decided to check on Phantom, see how he was doing. She walked down the steps listening to a faint crying.

She cracked open the door of the room, and peeked inside.

On the bed, in the corner, was Phantom, trying to choke back sobs. When he saw her, he quickly wiped a hand across his face, and got up.

"I'm sorry for leaving the room." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "You can punish me if you wish."

"Phantom sit down." Maddie asked. The boy immediately did so, looking the woman on the face. Maddie sat next to him.

"I didn't mean to yell." She said. "I'm sorry for that. I understand what Jazz was trying to do, but having you out in the open is too dangerous right now."

Phantom nodded.

"I'll never do it again." He whispered.

The two sat there in awkward silence for a moment. Maddie bit her lip nervously before she said,

"Have…you ever seen a Jack Fenton?"

The boy looked at her in surprise.

Jack…

He slowly nodded. Maddie sharply sucked in breath.

"Where?" She asked.

"He was at Axion…he was my monitor."

"What? What's a monitor?" The woman asked, holding her breath.

"The person who looks over me." The boy replied. "He helped me when my powers were coming into effect."

"What did he say about this mission?" Maddie demanded.

There was a pause.

"Nothing…He was killed six years ago…when he refused to…punish me."

Maddie could feel her face grow hot...

He was dead...

* * *


	3. Fever

**Spy Guy: Ok. Here's the next chappy. Sorry if it's late. I've been busy, and I've had writers block. I'm not really happy with this one, but I have had my own little personal adevture with this outside of writing it, and I must say, I was flattered. This has to keep going. I have an idea of what's going to happen later on, but thsi chappy has Vlad in it! Yay! And should Sam come in? If so, what shoudl she be? I've been thinking about it, but I want to know what you guys think. Ok. On with the responses. **

**Crazychick6692, Yay! a cookie! I get a cookie? Anyways, I'm not going to tell you if Phantom is Danny or not. You decide. Tee hee :)**

**Blue, so I'm not the only one who says wicked...Wicked. **

**Horselvr4evr, thanks. **

**Alicat54, because they are. **

**dizapearinggirl, well here it is. I'm surprised you think it's in character. I don't. **

**Phantomshadowdragon, you'll just have to read to find out. **

**Kairi7, that it was. I'm realyl busy lately. **

**Twisted Creamppuff, you think I'm creative. Yay! **

**Discordian Samba, Here's more! **

**ghostanimal, Here's the update. Sorry it's late.**

**Linda, Yay! I got attention. **

**Disclaimer: Cool tapes. (Guess what I mean.) **

* * *

It was deep into the night, as Maddie sat in her large bed…alone, holding a photograph in her arms, crying.

She knew it had happened.

She had known it had happened right from the start.

Then why did it hurt so much?

Maybe it was the fact that Jack had been alive for six years before he was killed. Maybe it was the fact that if she had just tried to get him back…

He might still be here…

And Danny…

What had happened to him?

Maddie shut her mind from the terrible memories of that night. She had more important things to do.

She had left Phantom all alone in the room. He probably thought that she was going to punish him for speaking again. She had to tell him that he had to repeat the tests all over again. She knew he wouldn't like that. But he wouldn't say anything. He never said anything. He was too quiet all the time.

Maddie sighed.

It could wait. They had no one to take Jeyna's place. She was leery about using Rick. There was something about him...

* * *

It was the next day when Jazz chanced trip down to Phantom's room. She had a few pieces of toast and a glass of water for him. Better to start out small. She opened the door, and found the boy sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. He came out of his trance when the girl entered, setting the food next to him on the bed.

"You have to learn to eat food soon. If you don't you'll starve. You're not getting the I.V. anymore."

Phantom nodded, and took the toast in his hands, staring at it blankly.

"Like this." Jazz smiled, taking a piece for her own. She then took a bite, and chewed, swallowing hard.

"You might want to take small bites." She smiled. "You haven't done this before. Your muscles might be weak."

The boy nodded, taking a piece from the toast, and chewing it, awkwardly, until he swallowed, with only a little difficulty.

"There." Jazz said, handing Phantom the water. "Isn't that easy?"

The boy nodded, gulping the liquid down , before taking another cautious bite.

"So, Is Vlad Masters really as scary as everyone makes him out to be?" Jazz asked when he was finished.

Phantom said nothing in reply.

"Don't want to talk about him, right?" The girl sighed. Phantom shook his head.

"I can't." He whispered.

"I'm not going to make you." Jazz continued. "Just think of the day when you'll be able to leave this room, and go to school, and have friends. There will be a day like that, when you're like everyone else."

"Really?" Phantom asked.

"Yeah." She girl smiled as she took the plate and the glass in her hands, and left, shutting the door behind her.

She forgot to lock it.

* * *

Axion was a dark foreboding building near the edges of town. Various smoke stacks shot up from its frame, letting pollution into the air. It was labeled as a simple chemical plant, but so much more went on behind its walls. At this time, its owner, Vlad Masters was watching as two thuggish men dragged a dark skinned man before him.

"Mr. Foley." Vlad sneered, grinning with sick pleasure at the black eye his captive was now sporting. His broken glasses hung from one ear.

"I'm so glad you could come. You're the one hacking into our computer systems aren't you? I was wondering why Fenton works had all of our passwords."

"Now you know." Foley panted, holding his stomach. "So just kill me now."

"No, Mr. Foley." Vlad sneered. "I first want you to answer a few questions for me. Surely you can do that, right?"

"I won't." The man spat. Vlad snapped his fingers, and one of the thugs punched Foley right upside the head.

"Go ahead." He panted, trying to shake off the pain.

Vlad snarled, and seized the man by the front of his shirt. His eyes blazed red, as he held his captive before him.

"Tell me where the Phantom project is!" He demanded, shaking Foley violently. "Tell me what they're doing to him!"

"Never!" The other man spat.

Vlad growled, throwing his captive across the floor, and flicking his wrist slightly. A pink aura gathered around ihis hand.

Foley's eyes widened in shock.

"You—you're—"

"Just like Phantom?" Vlad sneered. "Not quite. I was created using a small amount of raw ectoplasm. A mere mistake really. But Phantom was specially designed to be a weapon. I would doubt if he knows he's human at all. Now I'll give you one last chance, Foley. Tell me where Phantom is, and what they're doing to him."

Foley glared at the man before him, his eyes blazing with hate.

"Why should I?" He snarled.

Vlad growled and gathered an ectoblast in his hands. Then…he fired…hitting his mark.

* * *

"Phantom?" Maddie asked, walking into the room. She frowned when she noticed the door was unlocked.

"Jazz…" she mumbled under her breath.

Phantom was lying on the bed, breathing slowly. His face was red, and beads of sweat glistened across his features.

"Phantom?" The woman gasped, going over to the boy's side, placing her hand on his forehead.

He was burning up.

He moaned softly, his eyes fluttering open.

"Is this my...punishment…for making you upset?" He murmured.

"Punishment?" Maddie asked, drawing her hand back. "Not at all. You must've caught a fever from one of the scientists. I think Henry was sick last week. I'm not sure how sterile Axion is, but your immune system might not be very strong. It's nothing serious. I'll get you some medicine. Just stay there."

Phantom nodded weakly, as Maddie left the room, locking it behind her. She then went up the stairs and opened a cupboard in the kitchen. Jazz was at the table, eating cereal, quietly.

"Jazz, I know you think Phantom is innocent." Maddie sighed. "But he still attacked people. Please keep the door locked."

"Sorry mom." The girl replied, looking up from her food. She looked at her mother in confusion as she took a bottle of red liquid from the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Phantom has a fever." Maddie sighed. "He thought that how he felt was a punishment from me. It's hard to listen to him sometimes." She then opened up a drawer and took a small thermometer from it, and began walking away. Jazz followed.

* * *

Maddie opened the door to Phantom's room once more, and set the bottle on the nightstand. Jazz noticed that his eyes locked on it, fear creeping into their gaze.

"I need you to sit up." Maddie said to the boy. He did so, his eyes never leaving the bottle.

"Please keep the tip of this under your tongue." She added, taking the thermometer, and placing it in Phantom's mouth. He looked at it, his eyelids droopy, like he was weak. After a moment, Maddie took the thermometer out, and checked the temperature.

"104." She sighed. "He does have a fever. A pretty bad one too. Here."

The women traded the thermometer for the bottle, popping the cap off, and reading the back.

"How old are you?" She asked.

Phantom cocked his head.

"How old?" He asked.

"Like how many years have you been alive?" Jazz added.

"I've had my powers for nine years." Phantom replied.

"But you don't look nine." Maddie sighed. "You look more like fourteen. This is bad. How much do we give him?"

"Do you remember anything before your powers?" Jazz asked.

The boy shook his head.

"I just remember a lot of bright lights…and…pain…" He then shuddered.

"We'll give you a nine year old's dose then, just to be safe." The woman took the cap off and began pouring the liquid into the lid.

Phantom's eyes widened with fear, as he pressed himself against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked, seeing the boy's reaction.

"Please don't." He whimpered, his blue eyes still locked on the bottle in Maddie's hands. "I'm not tied up."

"What?" Maddie asked, setting the bottle back on the nightstand, and holding the lid. "This won't hurt you. It's ok."

"No…" Phantom groaned. "I'll hurt you."

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"Red stuff was in the needle. I'd hurt people…" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Danny, this is just medicine." Maddie reassured. "It'll make you feel better. You won't hurt anyone…I promise."

Phantom nodded, looking away.

"Come on. Open your mouth." The woman urged. The boy did so, clenching his fists as the red liquid was poured down his throat.

He blanched at the foul taste, but then calmed when nothing happened. No horrible pain that ripped through him. No uncontrollable convulsions. No lashing out at the nearest person he could reach. Just a bad taste in his mouth, nothing more.

"See?" Maddie smiled. "It's just medicine. It'll make you feel better."

Phantom smiled then.

Maybe he really could trust Maddie. And Jazz. Maybe they wouldn't punish him. Maybe listening to Master all the time was foolish. He'd much rather be here with the people he was always taught to hate. They treated him much better.

And maybe, when this was all over, he could live here…

This place felt like home…

* * *


	4. Jack

**Spy Guy: Hi! This I wrote after it was pointed out that I made a slip up calling Phantom Danny. So I rewrote the next chapter. I didn't indend for a lot of this happening so soon, but enjoy. **

**Pearl84, why thank you. There's a little insight into what happened in this chapter, but the whole story won't be coming for a while. **

**Arabic Blessing, actually it was a typo, but it was what I intended all along. I just didn't have it happening there :)**

**Kairi7, well I'm glad you're reviewing. Thanks :)**

**WTFWonder, Thanks. Glad you like it that much. **

**ghostanimal, poor poor Danny. **

**Linda, I always update eventually. :)**

**Nanyxa, yeah. Sometimes I wish I hadn't told you about it, just to see what happened, but I'm not that mean. :)**

**crazychick6692, I eat writers blcok for breakfast. (Just like cookies.) **

**Disclaimer: Sweet cuppin cakes. (Guess) **

* * *

Jazz walked quietly from the room, sitting on the couch. She waited in silence for her mother to emerge from the top of the stairs as well.

Had she heard her right?

Had her mom really said what she thought she said?

It was only a few moments before Maddie appeared, holding the bottle and thermometer in her hand.

It was now or never.

"Mom?" Jazz asked. "Why did you call Phantom Danny?"

The woman paused for a moment, looking flustered.

"I did?" She asked, looking her daughter in the face.

"Yeah." Jazz replied, sitting up. "You called him Danny, when you were trying to give him the medicine. Why?"

Maddie paused, looking around. When she turned to her daughter once more, there were small tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to." She sighed, sitting on the couch next to Jazz. "I guess I did because…it reminded me of sitting late nights in there, years ago, when Danny was a baby. He would get sick all the time. I would have to give him his medicine, but…" She chuckled softly. "Like most little kids, he didn't want to take it. Some nights I'd be begging, while he coughed or sneezed. I never wanted anything to happen to him. I loved your brother so much…"

She began crying softly, hugging her daughter close.

"We're all alone Jazz." She sobbed. "I won't ever let anything happen to you. You're all I have left."

"What about the lab?" The girl asked, darkly, turning away.

Maddie stared at the girl for a moment.

"Jazz. I love you. The lab doesn't mean anything."

"Then shut it down." Jazz begged. "It's the thing that's ruined our lives. The only reason Axion is after us, is because of the technology we have. If we—"

"That's not the reason Jazz." Maddie interrupted, drawing her arms to her sides. "There's a reason the lab is still open. And it's because your father loved it."

"See where that got him?" The girl spat. "You need to ask Phantom. I know dad's still alive."

Maddie's eyes teared up again, as she tried to choke out the words she wanted to say. She had to tell her. Things would only get worse if she didn't. She had to…For the sake of her family.

"I _did_…talk to Phantom." The woman sighed.

Jazz's eyes grew wide.

"What?" The girl whimpered. Her mom would've told her if he was alive…

That meant…

"He'd dead Jazz…I'm sorry."

The girl sat there, her eyes filled with tears.

No…

"Mom…" Jazz sobbed.

* * *

Phantom sat on the bed, listening to every word, as he lay, trying to welcome a fevered sleep that never came. His mind was racing. So many thoughts shooting through it. So many memories flashing brightly for a moment, before dying before he could grasp them. He had heard Maddie call him Danny, but at the time, it hadn't registered. Jack had called him Danny all the time. 

It was one such memory that the boy managed to hold onto, long enough to recall the events.

* * *

_The door swung open, just as it did every day. The boy opened his wide blue eyes, smiling as he spotted the large man standing there. _

_"Jack…" He whispered, copying what the man always said. At the time, the boy couldn't talk very well. He hadn't ever been taught. What little he could say, he had learned from his monitor, Jack. _

_"Hush Danny." The man said, shutting the door behind him. "You know your…" He paused, shifting uncomfortably before continuing. "Your master has ordered that you don't speak." _

_"But, like." The boy replied, getting up. There was a spark in his eyes that always made the man sad. He knew that soon, Vlad would extinguish it forever…hopefully it wouldn't be today. He couldn't bare seeing it go away so soon. _

_"You can talk when we're in the practice room. Talking isn't a bad thing. I hope you learn to soon." _

_The boy nodded his head. _

_"Will." He smiled, pulling the edge of his large black shirt down. "Are we train now?" _

_Jack shook his large head sadly. _

_"No, Danny." The man sighed. "Your master wants to see you today." _

_"Really?" The boy asked, his eyes growing wide. "Why?" _

_"He didn't say." Jack replied. "But if he asks you what you're name is, what do you say?" _

_"Phantom." The boy said quietly. _

_"Yes." Jack smiled weakly, resting a hand on his charge's shoulder. "That is the only time you speak, ok?" _

_Phantom nodded in response. _

_"Remember…" He replied solemnly as the man led him through the door…

* * *

_

The second it had come, it was gone, leaving Phantom all alone in the room again. Upstairs, he could hear Jazz crying. It was most likely because of the news about Jack. Phantom missed him too. But he hadn't cried.

He had wanted to though.

He was never sure if he missed Jack because he loved him, or if he just longed for the softer treatment that he had back then. Jack's kind words were nothing compared to the harsh tones from Zimmers or Vlad.

Phantom cringed as he thought of the first time he had met Zimmers, thinking, for some reason, he was going to be just like Jack.

Well, he had been wrong.

Zimmers had kicked the boy with his boot relentlessly, laughing as Phantom cried out in pain.

That had been one of the hardest lessons to learn.

No one was his friend.

Vlad had told him the next day that he was meant to be a weapon, something that a child couldn't possibly understand. It was in the months following that Phantom fell to silence, becoming the quiet submissive weapon his master always wanted him to be. Everyday was a painful battle to survive as Zimmers led him through the brutal training. Whenever he fell, he would feel the steel tip of his monitor's boot against his body. And whenever he refused an order…Vlad would whip him.

Soon , the boy found himself striving to make his master proud. Everyday Vlad fed Phantom's mind with tales about his destiny , and about the importance of listening to his master's words. Soon Phantom found his will to be himself slipping, as he became cold and emotionless.

His master's perfect weapon.

But things had changed so much lately.

Now Phantom found himself caring about the people upstairs. He wished that they would stop crying. He hated it when they cried. He felt it was his fault, for telling about Jack. He should've remained silent, like he had been taught.

But he hadn't, and now these people, who had been so kind to him, were sad.

Phantom felt so cold. He had always felt cold, but now…it was gripping his entire body. He wanted to sleep. His entire body was exhausted. He wanted his mind to just stop…

But it moved on…

* * *

"Daddy, why'd you have to go?" Jazz sobbed, as she sat in her room, staring at a picture of her and Jack, as they built a snowman together. She had been so sure. So sure that he was still alive. Still somewhere, waiting to come home to her. To hold her in his arms and swing her around, just like when she was little. 

Then he had gone away.

* * *

All she had heard from her room was a lot of screaming and yelling. The sound of breaking glass pierced the night. There was the thud of feet on steps as Maddie ran inside the girl's room, slamming the door, and sinking down to the ground…sobbing. 

"Mommy?" Jazz had asked, her own eyes tearing up.

"Get in the closet! Be quiet!" Maddie has demanded. "Go!"

Jazz had done so, trying to keep back her tears. After what seemed like eternity, the sounds died down…and silence descended upon the house once more.

And when they finally left both Danny and Jack were gone.

* * *

"Daddy…" Jazz sobbed,jerking herself from her memories, holding the picture close. "Please come back. Please. This isn't fair. You're my dad!" 

Maddie listened sadly from her room.

There was nothing she could do.

She couldn't change the past from happening.

No matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Phantom could sense the sadness in the air. It hung around him like a dark cloud, hounding his every waking moment. He could feel it when Maddie came in to give him medicine, or Jazz came in to feed him. They never talked anymore, just wordlessly carrying out their tasks. 

And through this all, he kept shivering in his sleep, feeling the cold come upon him and refuse to leave. His mind would start whirring, and keep going until he was ready to burst.

He hoped this fever would be over soon.

* * *

Maddie walked through the halls of her lab, sighing as she passed the demolished analysis room. 

"I thought I told Foley to fix that." She groaned.

"He hasn't shown up for a few days" Said one of the scientists, looking up from her work.

"He lives in my apartment building." Added another. "I haven't seen him there at all. Usually I see him when I go to get the mail, but nothing. His box is overflowing too."

"I hope he's not sick. Phantom has a fever." Maddie sighed. "I can't redo the tests until the analysis room is repaired."

"I can do it." Rick smiled, walking up. "You know I'm capable, Maddie. Please, give me a chance."

Maddie groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Now's not the time Rick. I have a lot going on—"

"And I can help." The man persisted. "I can have the analysis room repaired in no time, and then I can process the Phantom data. I can do this Maddie."

"Give him a chance." Another scientist piped in. "I say the sooner we figure out what Phantom is, the better."

"See, Maddie? It's ok." Rick then smiled, showing off his flawless white teeth.

"Alright." The woman sighed. "You can repair it, but I'm still waiting until Jeyna recovers to process the data. She started this, and she'll finish it. Maybe she discovered something important before the attack."

"You're wasting time, Prof. Fenton." Rick said, a small snarl creeping up in his voice. "I have much more experience."

"We'll see." Maddie snapped, before she walked away.

* * *

Jeyna lay in her hospital bed, slowly clenching and unclenching her fist. 

She seemed to be asleep, her eyes shut, but her lips were moving, making no sound.

She wasn't even aware of a dark figure entering the room, and staring down at her, as wicked smile playing across their face…

* * *


	5. Getting closer

**Spy Guy: Sorry, it's getting late. I love all of you guys. Sorry if this took long. I've been busy. This is the third update of the night. Yeah, I posted he next chapter of the nephew for Penguin bowtie. So that's me talking. And I'm the person with the math test tomorrow. so here it is. **

**And I don't think any part of this has been posted. If so tell me k? Ok. **

_

* * *

"Now come on, Danny." Jack bellowed, a small smile gracing his lips. "Fly through the hoop. I know you can do it." _

_"High, Jack." The boy replied, looking up. _

_"Not if you use your powers. Just concentrate." _

_The boy stared at the hoop, his eyes wide. Then he jumped into the air, his legs turning into a spectral tail. He whooshed through the hoop with ease, landing on the ground, right in front of his monitor. _

_"Right?" He asked. _

_"You did a good job Danny." Jack smiled, patting the boy on the head. _

_"Master happy?" Phantom asked, his eyes clouding over. _

_"Let's hope he is. We tried hard today, didn't we?" _

_The boy nodded. _

_"Try really hard." He sighed. "Master never happy." _

_"He is sometimes." Jack replied. "Just keep trying. _

_"Want live with your family." Phantom said, looking the man in the face. Jack tried to keep back his tears as the boy said it, but found it hard. _

_"Maybe someday we can get out of here, and you can. Maybe you can…"

* * *

_

Phantom shifted uncomfortably in the bed, staring at the wall. The fever had reduced considerably, but he still felt weak. He held the small blanket close to him. It always felt comforting in the loneliness of the night. Phantom wished that he could just tune out all the noises that swarmed around him. There was a faint humming coming from the lab that drove him crazy. He wanted it to stop. He knew Maddie and Jazz couldn't hear it. Only him. He had realized that they couldn't hear a lot of things that he could. They couldn't see like he could either. They always turned on the light. He could see perfectly in the dark.

Why couldn't they?

* * *

Maddie walked into the lab, smiling slightly as she saw the nearly finished analysis room. Rick was working inside.

"Prof. Fenton." He said, dusting his hands off. "I should be done in a few days. The rewiring is almost done, and I just have to install the replacement system. How's Jeyna doing?"

"Haven't heard from the hospital in a while. Poor girl. I wish I knew what happened." Maddie then walked away.

"Has Foley showed up, yet?" She asked another scientist.

"No." The man replied, setting aside his work. "This isn't like him at all. Foley's always here, even on Christmas, and Thanksgiving."

"He is?" Maddie asked, her eyes widening. "I didn't know that."

"Sometimes I think he sleeps in here." Laughed another scientist.

"He does." Said yet another. "Like I said before. I live in the same apartment building as him. Sometimes he can't pay the rent and they kick him out."

"But you guys get your money, don't you?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." The scientist replied. "But I know for a fact that he's very deep in debt."

Maddie was speechless.

"He should've told me." She finally said. "I'd help him. He didn't have to live in here."

"He didn't want any help Maddie." Rick smiled. "He just wanted to suffer all alone."

"Quiet Rick." The woman snapped. "Foley was one of my best workers. I hope he didn't get mobbed."

"Whatever…" The man snarled, walking back into the room…

* * *

"Mom?" Jazz asked a while later, as Maddie walked up the steps, throwing her lab coat aside.

"What is it?" The woman questioned, heading for the kitchen, and taking out two T.V dinners.

"Why do you think Phantom didn't say anything when you called him Danny? Why did he just agree?"

Maddie didn't even pause is what she was doing as she replied.

"I thought about that. I think it was just because it was what I called him. I could call him freak, I bet, and he'd listen to me, just like a puppy. His name isn't his name. If someone's talking to him, he'll respond no matter what. To disagree would be against what he was taught."

There was silence except for the hum of the microwave.

"Please say you weren't thinking…" Maddie sighed. "I don't even want to think about that. Vlad would've killed him. You know that."

"But you said he would've killed dad, and he didn't. Maybe the reason dad was Phantom's monitor was—"

"Be quiet Jazz." Maddie snapped, jerking the door of the microwave open and pulling the two dinners out. She set one on the table, and kept the other in her hands. "I don't want to think about that."

"But he might be—"

"Jazz!" The woman burst, turning on her daughter. "I don't want to think about it!"

Jazz's teal eyes blazed.

"You didn't want to talk about dad either! If you would've gone after him, he might still be here! Could you even just consider the possibilities!"

"I don't want to!" Maddie shouted, looking the girl in the face. "Do you want that thing down there to be your brother?"

"He might—"

"Phantom is not Danny. He's probably not even a person." The woman snapped. "Danny's dead, and that's all there is to it."

"Don't you hear yourself?" Jazz whispered. "Why am I the only one keeping hope alive? Why won't you even try to look outside this stupid shell you've built up? Why?"

"I'm going down to eat in the lab tonight." Maddie replied coldly, heading over to the steps.

"Don't let your food sit too long. The potatoes will get crusty."

Jazz cringed as the door to the basement slammed shut, leaving her all alone. Her eyes were just slits as she glared at the shut door.

"Why won't she listen!" The girl shouted aloud to herself. "She never listens to anything I say!"

Jazz struck out at the dinner sitting on the table, sending it crashing to the floor. Then she ran, crying up to her room, forcibly shutting the door once more.

* * *

Crying…

He could hear it coming from above him.

They had argued again. About him. About what he had said about Jack. He wanted to make things better. If he had displeased his Master, he would've been punished. That would've solved everything. But now Phantom had to stew in his thoughts as they ate away at his conscious.

He wasn't sure which one was worse.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Jazz walked into the room, holding a plate of toast, and a glass of water. She set them down wordlessly, and walked away, not without giving the boy a strange look. Phantom wanted to talk to her, but she didn't speak to him first. In her melancholy state, she might unexpectedly lash out at him. All the people at Axion did when they were depressed or sad. What better way to get rid of all those pent up emotions, then to run Phantom through the obstacle course a hundred times, laughing when he stumbled, and hitting him hard with their glowing whips. Phantom hated those men. But he had hated Zimmers most of all. If that man was watching, it wouldn't be whips against the boy's flesh. It would be the hard steel tow of a boot. Zimmers had once cracked Phantom's ribs and broken his arm, placing the blame on another scientist, that Vlad quickly did away with.

Phantom wished that Vlad would never come to find him. He knew he was being disloyal to his master, but these people were much kinder to him, even when they were sad. The boy had been having visions of walking around in the kitchen, and taking a small plant in his hands, smelling it, before setting it back on the windowsill.

The curtains were open.

He could hear all the sounds of the outdoors fluttering inside. And there was Jazz standing behind him, a smile on her face.

Everything would be perfect.

* * *

It was the next morning when Maddie opened the door, peeking inside timidly. She smiled weakly when she saw Phantom sitting up.

"I'm glad your fever's gone." She said quietly. "I was beginning to worry."

Phantom stared at her with his huge blue eyes, as the woman gently took him by the hand.

"Come on. It's ok." She said, helping him up. The boy stopped as Maddie headed through the doorway.

"I'm not going to get mad. Jazz was right. I'm being to narrow-minded. The chances of anyone seeing you are nil. I think you should be able to come out once and a while." Maddie then took the boy up the stairs and led him over to the couch.

"I got you some new clothes." She smiled, picking up a bag. She took out a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Who knows how long you've been wearing what you have on." Maddie smiled, handing the clothes to the boy, and leading him over to the bathroom.

"Just put those on and come out here. I'll be waiting."

Jazz came down into the living room a moment later, shooting her mother a dark look, before heading into the kitchen, and taking the milk carton from the fridge. Her eyes widened in surprise as Phantom walked in, looking overwhelmed.

"How'd you get out?" Jazz asked, cocking her head. The next moment, her mother stepped in.

"I let him out. Figured he needed some time out of that room. I bought him some new clothes the other day. Thought he might want to get out of what he was wearing."

The girl smiled faintly.

"I'm sure he appreciates it." She said, getting up, and walking over to the counter. She then took out three slices of bread, and put them in the toaster.

"Take a seat." Maddie smiled, showing Phantom to the table. He sat down in one of the green swivel chairs from the seventies, and looked around, still confused.

"Do you want to try butter on your toast today?" Jazz asked, turning to the boy. He cocked his head in confusion.

"I'll put it on one." The girl answered herself. "I think you'll like it."

Phantom jumped slightly as the toast popped up, and Jazz dropped it onto a plate. She then brought it over to the boy, and set it on the table.

"Try it." She urged.

Phantom took the bread in his hand, and took a bite, his face glowing with happiness, yet he didn't say a word, just finished eating in silence.

"So you like butter." The girl laughed. "Ok. We've moved onto buttered toast now."

"That's good." Maddie smiled. "How about trying milk?" She then went over to the counter, taking the milk that had been left out, and poured it into a glass. She placed it before Phantom, and backed up, watching him. He took it in his hand, and took a small sip, before smiling again, and drinking the whole thing.

"Now it's buttered toast, and milk." The woman said, turning to her daughter. "Tomorrow should we try cereal and orange juice?"

"Maybe an apple before cereal." The girl smiled slightly. "But the orange juice is a good idea. Right Phantom?" The boy nodded, having no idea what any of those things were. Everyone seemed happy again. That was good. He had to keep it that way…Besides…he liked it out here…

* * *

It was a while later when Jazz and Phantom were sitting in the living room, around the coffee table. Jazz was holding a pencil in her hand and drawing big letters of the alphabet out.

"If you're going to be like normal kids." She said, "You're going to have to learn to read and write. At least you can talk. But this shouldn't be too hard. All you have to do is copy what I wrote down."

Phantom took the pencil awkwardly in his hand, and painstakingly copied the lines for all the letters Jazz had drawn. In the end, they were shaky and uneven, but they were letters nonetheless.

"Good job. Now let's try your name."

The girl took the pencil and wrote Phantom down. Then she handed it back to the boy. He repeated the slow process once more. Jazz smiled when she saw that the lines were better this time.

"Good job."

"Jazz…" Whispered a voice from behind her. The girl turned to look at her mother, who had a grim look on her face.

"He needs to go back downstairs now."

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"I just received a phone call. Jeyna…" Maddie paused for a moment before continuing. "Jeyna was found murdered in her hospital bed. And there was a note…from Axion, demanding the return of the Phantom project. We have to keep him hidden. If they were to find out he was here—"

"I understand, mom." The girl sighed, taking Phantom by the hand, and leading him over to the basement stairs. "It was nice while it lasted. Thanks…" And with that she headed down.

* * *

"Jazz…I'm sorry." Maddie sighed, as she set a plate of burnt stir-fry on the table a while later. "We're getting way over our heads with this whole thing. I'm sorry you're caught up in the middle."

Jazz looked over at her mother as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Maddie groaned, walking from the room. She turned the knob of the door, and gasped.

"Hey Maddie." Rick smiled, trying to hide a bouquet of roses behind his back.

"I got these for you." He grinned, holding them out. "I heard the bad news about Jeyna. If you don't want me in the analysis room, it's fine with me. I'll finish my work there, and go back to my old project."

Maddie searched for the right words to say, taking the roses, and blushing slightly.

"Thank you Rick." She replied, taken by surprise. "That's very thoughtful."

"I was hoping you and your daughter wouldn't mind joining me for dinner." The man grinned. "I have tickets for the Bokura Restaurant. It's new in town. Has a lot of Asian foods. Do you like that?"

"I couldn't Rick." Maddie smiled sheepishly. "Someone has to watch Phantom. He can't be left alone. It would be dangerous. What if—"

"Come on mom." Jazz begged, getting up from the table. "I'm tired of eating stuff you dug out of the freezer. This is just one night. His room is locked. It'll be fine."

"I'm still not sure…"

"What was the last time you left this house to have any fun?" Rick asked. "Come on, Maddie. Let's go."

"Well, alright." The woman said, setting the roses down near the door. "Get your coat, Jazz. Let's go."

* * *

A figure hid in the shadows as Rick led the two from the house. She was dressed all in red, her eyes hidden from view by a tinted faceplate.

"Mr. Masters." She whispered into an intercom on her wrist. "The Fenton's have left. May I proceed?"

"Yes Miss Gray." A cold voice replied through the small speaker. "You may take anything you wish, but you better find the Phantom project."

"Yes Mr. Masters." Gray replied, walking around the back of the building. There she spotted the old shack that served as the worker entrance to the labs. The initial door was easy to destroy, but behind that, there was yet another, preventing the girl from going any further. She growled, staring at the key pad. Gray then took a few small metal marbles from a pouch at her side, and set them before it, pressing a red button on each, and backing up. The boom was thunderous, but the hunter wasted no time in running down the metal staircase that led down to the main labs. Gray looked around for a moment, before turning to the left, running past shelves and experiments that had been put away for the night. Her eyes stared greedily at each, for only a moment, before she continued on, intent on finding her prey first.

* * *


	6. Gray's revenge

**Spy Guy: Sorry if this took too long. I've been really busy, and I've been trying to figure out where this was going. I'm trying real hard to not give too much away too soon. A little more is revealed about Rick in this chapter...but is it Rick? (Strokes imaginary gotee) I wonder. **

**So well...replies!!!**

**Nicky, Yay! Not I have enough cookies to make a house!! With shingles and kitchen appliances too. **

**Phantomshadowdragon, sorry. Jeyna got the bucket...or did she. (Strokes imaginary gotee) Hmmm...and I like your edge to Valeries story...I think I'll use that. Thanks!**

**Ghostanimal, Blasphemy! **

**Phsycic ghost, Here's an update. **

**Twisted Creampuff, I admire you for taking the time to reply to people dircetly. I just do these little blurps at the beginning. I'm sad that Metinoa's almost over. (Tears) It's hard when you're babies almost all grown up isn't it? Writers all know this stuff. I'm glad you're enjoying the Jazz Phantom relationship. i think it's so cute. Thank for reviewing. :)**

**Nonasuki-chan, oohhh intrigue...HEre is is.**

**Phychic ghost, that's my new philosophy. Wait...aren't you up there? oh wel...**

**Egyptian ghost kitty, I won't have them PIE. (Tee hee It's what you typed) **

**Writer's-blockDP, I try. **

**Arabic Blessing, you really like this. That's quadruple coolio. **

**Sweteen19, Well Tucker was already in the story...he went by the name Foley. You know...the guy that Vlad like, kidnapped? Yeah. And I'm not sure when Sam's coming in. Haev any ideas?**

**Firehedgehog, do you like hedgehogs?**

**crazychick,6692, it's you again...Hi! No...Christmas break didn't start for another week. Feliz Navidad!!**

**Linda, Yes it's Valerie. and yes! Someone else who says Wicked! Wicked!**

**pearl84, Yes. Vlad has very big sleeves. **

**Dei-chan, Rick is evil, or is he? (And here comes the gotee stroke again)**

**dizappearinggirl, I love the name, Diz. Yes, Valrie joins into the fray. you'll have to see where this is going to find out. and you've seen the logic behind Maddie's thinking. She doesn't want Phantom to be Danny. Kudos to you. **

**Disclaimer: Merry Decemberween! (Me no oweny) **

* * *

The Cell Block in Fenton works was a dank depressing hallway, lined with metal doors, sealed shut with combination locks and ecto shields. Gray scanned the names on all of them, growling in frustration when she saw only numbers.

She was going to have to break them open, one by one, and tackle whatever was inside in order to find Phantom.

It wasn't a very pleasant idea.

"I can't find a map to where he is." Gray whispered into her wrist. "The cell clocks are numbered. He could be in any one."

_"Breaking into all of them is risky."_ The man replied. _"Who knows how powerful the ghosts are inside. Trash the lab until you find where he is. Even go into the house if need be. Maddie might have been doing her paperwork in there." _

"Yes, Mr. Masters." The girl replied, walking back into the lab. She then spotted a safe against one of the walls.

What was in there?

She knew that Phantom had been sent to steal a ghost control device. He had not returned. She could just imagine the look on her master's face when _she_ returned, both the device and Phantom in tow. She would become the boss's new pet, after finally besting Phantom. A smile crossed her face.

But was the device even in there?

The girl's curiosity got the better of her, and she broke the lock with ease using her ecto gun. It fell to the ground with a loud thud, and she reached into the safe, talking out a square black box.

"Hope this is it." She whispered, pocketing her prize. Next she headed over to a filing cabinet, and flipped through all the papers, before shooting it with her ecto gun. Gray repeated the procedure a few more times, before spotting a door a little ways off.

The door to the Fenton home.

Her lips curled into a sneer as she approached, all her horrid training finally coming into affect. She blasted the door open, and stepped into the hall, but as she passed Danny's old room, she stopped. There was a voice in there.

"Maddie?" It called. "Jazz?"

Gray cringed as she recognized it. It was as familiar to her as the voice of her master, but it brought back painful memories…and the day she learned that friendship doesn't matter.

Quickly shaking those thoughts away, she blasted the door open and walked inside.

Then…as the dust cleared, she spotted a form huddled on the bed, his eyes wide with fear.

"Valerie…" He gasped.

"Phantom…" Gray spat. "I thought Master said you weren't supposed to talk. You _were _the golden boy after all. Golden boy's aren't supposed to talk. They're supposed to hurt people. Well now I'm going to make you hurt. Just enough to keep you living, and still too weak to be the ultimate weapon to master." She then aimed her ecto gun at Phantom's head.

"I'm going to prove that human's are better than half breeds!"

Phantom's eyes widened in shock as the girl's finger moved toward the trigger.

"No…" He murmured, a familiar feeling coming over him…

Time seemed to stand still as the trigger was pushed, and the pink energy inside began to form. In a split second, Phantom's eyes had turned green, and a strange film seemed to seep over them. Twin white rings shot from around his middle, leaving him in his ghost form, white hair nearly covering his eyes. Almost mechanically, his arm shot out, a green blast flying from it, and shattering the gun to pieces. Gray growled, and took another from her belt, and hit the boy on the shoulder. Her victory was short-lived as Phantom vanished, only to reappear behind the girl. She felt pain shoot through her as Phantom phased into her body almost effortlessly.

"Get out of me!" Gray shrieked, writhing about, trying to regain control. Then, it felt like a dark pair of claws suddenly circled around her, stopping her movement. Her eyes blazed green as the spirit took its hold, pushing her being into the farthest reaches of her conscious. Gray felt fear take over as her hands took hold of the ecto gun, and turned it around, the barrel pointed at her heart. She knew that Phantom would feel the pain if he fired while in her body. But she also knew he was as fast as he was dangerous. Her worse fears were proven as the trigger was pulled, and a blur flew from her body, rematerializing near the bed, his eyes cold and emotionless. Gray managed to dip to the side and the blast hit her shoulder instead. A much less serious wound. This was the Phantom she knew. The heartless killer who Master loved so much. Just staring into those eyes she could see him calculating his next attack. Master had trained him well, conditioning him from the kind boy she was introduced to, into a cold hearted weapon. The second he saw a gun he was conditioned to attack without question. It obviously had worked. Now the weapon programming had been activated, and it wouldn't shut down until his target was destroyed.

As if on cue Phantom fired an ecto blast at the girl. Clutching her shoulder, she ran out of the way, ducking as another followed. Things were looking bleak. Master had trained Phantom too well. She couldn't bring him back like this.

Then her lips curled into an evil grin.

Then she wouldn't bring him back.

She would flee, the device in her hands, and tell her master that Phantom had been turned. Other agents would be sent out to terminate him, leaving her as the strongest one at the base. She liked that idea. In an instant she turned around, and ran from the room, noticing that Phantom didn't follow her. She went right through the front door, unafraid to make her presence known. Nestled in her hands was the black box.

She had finally gotten rid of Phantom.

* * *

The boy fought against the ghost shield that still surrounded the room, his eyes glowing green. He could feel it weakening with every blow. He couldn't let his target get away. Master would punish him.

Master…

Suddenly he stopped, the film disappearing from his gaze.

He wasn't on a mission for master.

He was in the Fenton's home. In a room they had given him.

In an instant the rings appeared around his middle, and he backed up, looking at the wreckage all around.

Tears rolled down his face as his blue eyes darted around madly, looking at the smoking holes his attacks had left.

And there…sitting charred in a corner was the small blanket. Phantom walked over to it, took the remains in his arms, and huddled against the wall .

He then continued to cry soflty…

* * *

"Well, Rick…" Maddie smiled sheepishly as the three walked down the street. "I'd have to say that this night was pretty good. I can't tell you how long it's been since I've gotten out of that place to enjoy myself"

"Everyone needs a break Maddie." The man smiled. "Having Phantom around has to be adding extra stress to you."

"He's a tough case." The woman sighed. "But I think you're wrong about him, Rick. He's just a boy inside. I wish I could find out what Vlad did to him."

"I'm not budging where I stand Maddie." Rick replied. "But I'll try to be a little more open minded."

Jazz walked beside her mother, looking at the man curiously. She hadn't talked to him before, ever. She could tell that Maddie didn't really want to get close to him. Something kept all their conversations clipped and short. To Jazz, Rick seemed like a nice person. She couldn't understand why her mother disliked him so much.

"There's our house, right up there." The girl smiled, trying to break the silence. Then she stopped in her tracks.

"Why's the door open?"

The others looked, and sure enough the door to their home was swinging open.

"Phantom!" Maddie whispered urgently under her breath. She then ran for the house, Rick close on her heels.

"Maddie! No!" He growled, taking her by the back of her coat. "You don't know what's in there!"

"I don't care!" The woman snarled, pulling away and running up the steps. Nothing much seemed to be out of place, but she gasped as she saw the basement door open as well.

"Maddie you need to stop!" Rick begged, running after her. Jazz pushed by him, quickly catching up to her mother who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wide open, mouth agape.

"Mom?" Jazz asked timidly as she looked around.

"The lab." Maddie whimpered, looking at what was left of the door. She could see all the smoking filing cabinets that lurked inside.

"Was it Phantom?" Rick spat.

"No." Jazz said, turning her head to the room where the boy stayed. The door was missing, but every so often the ghost shield would flicker, showing that it still worked.

"He's still in there." The girl walked inside, and gasped. There were blast holes everywhere, some still smoking. She then spotted Phantom in a corner, crying, holding the blanket close to him.

"Phantom…" Jazz asked, walking over to his side, and kneeling down. "Are you ok?"

The boy shook his head, never looking up.

"I destroyed it." He whispered.

"What?" Jazz asked.

Phantom then held the blanket out to her. The burn marks were visible on it, and it was now covered in holes.

"What happened?" Maddie managed to choke out. Phantom was about to speak, when he spotted the man standing out in the hallway. The man's image seemed to flicker for a moment, revealing a black haired man in a lab coat. A thin pair of square glasses were perched on his nose. Almost unnatural yellow eyes peered out from behind them.

_"Zimmers…"_ The boy's mind screamed. He instantly shrunk back into the corner, closing his eyes, willing the image to go away. When he looked again, the man he had seen first was standing there, still shaking his head.

"He's not going to talk, Maddie." Rick spat. "He's not going to say that he did this."

"It was obviously in defence. The ghosts shield's still up. And the lab is trashed. We'll have to check the camera, and see who it was."

"Yes…Let's go do that now." Rick suggested. As the two began to walk away, the man glared at Jazz as she placed her arms around Phantom and hugged him. The boy noticed that his eyes shone yellow once more…

* * *


	7. Zimmers

_**Spy Guy: Big hurry tonight. Have math test tomarrow. Need sleep. I know some of you have questions, but if you really want them answered, please just ask them again. Hopegully I'll have more time next time. **_

**_Sorry guys. _**

**_Also this is the episode where it all fall apart. You've been warned. The plot's coming into motion. _**

**_Yes! _**

**_Disclaimer: Eep opp ork ah ah! (I means I love you, but...that doesn't realyl apply here, so...for now it means...I don't own Danny Phantom.) _**

_

* * *

"You freak! Can't you do anything right!" Zimmers snarled as he threw Phantom into a wall. They were standing in what looked like a crude arena…It was much different than the room where he used to train. The boy struggled to hold back his tears, but he was finding it difficult._

_"That buffoon of a man made you soft!" Zimmers snarled, kicking Phantom in the gut. The boy writhed about in pain as the water streaked down his face. _

_"Look at you!!" The man snarled. "Are those tears? What good are you?_ _Vlad wanted the perfect weapon, but it sure isn't you!" _

_Phantom gritted his teeth as he faced an onslaught from his monitor's boot. And through it all he didn't make a sound…

* * *

_

Phantom wasn't sure how much time had passed when the door to the room opened once more. He stood immediately to attention, fearing it was Zimmers, coming to reclaim him…

"I thought we'd gotten past that…" Jazz said as she walked inside. Phantom could tell by the sound of her voice that something was wrong.

"Jazz…" He said softly, not wanting his old monitor to hear.

"Yeah…Phantom…"She said, smiling weakly. "I have to talk to you."

The boy stiffened up.

"My mother says that you can't stay in this room anymore…it's not safe enough. If someone could break in once, they can break in again She wants to move you to the cell blocks."

Phantom nodded solemnly.

"I understand." He whispered. "It's for the better."

"I'm going to miss you being here though." The girl sighed. "I'll try to see you as much as possible, but…mother usually doesn't like me being in the lab. And she probably won't even let me near it after the break in.

"If it's what she wants." Phantom replied.

He was taken off guard by Jazz wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I'll see you…" She whispered, walking from the room, only to have Maddie show up in her place.

"Come on." The woman sighed. "It's time to redo the tests."

Phantom felt his stomach drop.

He had known the day was coming. Maddie had told him. It didn't mean that he felt any better about it. The labs filled him with dread. His dream with Zimmers fluttered back to his mind. It had happened there. He didn't want it to be real. But he knew that he couldn't go against Maddie's orders. He nodded solemnly, and followed the woman from the room, walking into the lab through the now doorless entrance.

"It's going to be okay Phantom." Maddie reassured the boy, noticing how his eyes were widened in fear. "Nothing's going to hurt you. It's the same as last time. Nothing happened last time, right?"

The boy smiled slightly at that. Maddie wouldn't let anything happen to him. He always felt safe around her. She would keep Zimmers away. The boy felt slightly better at these thoughts, and sat down at the metal table he had been at before. There were other scientists about, cleaning up various messes, and trying to salvage paper work.

"Please lay down Phantom." Maddie asked, taking the restraints in her hands. Phantom noticed that they were different than last time. Maybe this wasn't the same table like he had thought.

"Are you sure this is the only one left?" The woman asked a near by scientist. It just so happened to be Rick.

"Yes." The man replied, rifling through a pile of scorched papers. "It's one of the old ones, but all the stronger models were trashed last night. This one will have to do."

"Yes…" Maddie sighed, fastening the leather belts around Phantom's body. She then went to reach for the face mask, when she noticed it was missing.

"Where'd it go?" She asked the other scientists.

"It's over there." One replied, pointing to the melted tube laying on the ground. "I don't think it works anymore."

"Oh…" The woman gasped, looking back at Phantom. His eyes were shut tight, like he was trying to block out the world around him. Maddie then shook him gently, until he looked at her.

"Phantom…" She whispered. "The mask…doesn't work anymore…"

The boy just stared at her, his bright blue eyes filled with fear.

"I'm…going to have to use the needle."

Phantom could feel panic rise through him. He fought the urge to pull against his restraints.

This was Maddie. Everything would be fine. She wasn't going to hurt him.

"Rick?" She called. "Can you get me a syringe please? Fill it with sedative. A strong one please."

The man nodded, and walked over to a door, miraculously still intact. It shut behind him, leaving him all alone in the room.

A wicked smile played across his face as he took a small phial from inside his pocket. The liquid inside glowed a bright red. He then took out a syringe made from white plastic, much unlike the clear ones that Fentonworks usually used. He pushed the air from the tube, stuck the tip of the needle in the red liquid, and pulled the plunger up. Soon the phial was empty, and he placed it in the pocket of his coat.

"Ready Phantom?" He laughed quietly to himself, as he exited the room, walking over to Maddie's side. He smiled and handed her the syringe.

"Since when were they white?" She asked, looking it over.

"It's one of the older ones." The man replied. "A lot of them melted together. So I picked this one."

"Thanks." The woman said, pulling the sleeve of the boy's shirt back, and gently digging the tip into his arm. She could hear his breathing grow rapid, as he fought to stay calm, a battle he was quickly loosing.

"It's ok." Maddie cooed, as she began to push the plunger down.

She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The boy cried out in pain as his body gave a great lurch. His hair began changing colors from white back to black as his fingers twitched violently.

"What's going on?" Maddie cried, dropping the syringe to the floor. She screamed as one of the straps broke, followed by another. Phantom fell onto the floor with a thud, his entire body convulsing. He jerked backwards, hitting his head hard on the table behind him. The boy didn't even seem to notice as he gave a violent twitch to the side, knocking over another smaller table.

"Phantom?" The woman asked reaching out for him. In an instant, his eyes blazed red, and he struck out at her, claws of ice gathering around his hand, and slashing her arm. The woman stumbled back, clutching the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Phantom somehow got to his feet, pulling back and forth as the convulsions continued. The boy leapt forward, claws extended, until something hit him hard in the back.

Phantom fell, knocked cold from the blow. His body still twitched slightly even in his unconscious state. Maddie just stared in shock, as Rick set a stun ray on the nearby table, and walked over to Phantom, glaring down at him.

"I told you Maddie." He growled. "I knew he would turn on you."

The woman remained speechless.

"Maddie?" Rick asked, walking over to her. "Is your arm ok?"

"Yes." She whimpered. "It'll be fine." The woman then looked sadly down at the boy.

"I trusted him…" She sighed. "I can't believe it. He seemed so sweet. What happened?"

"He's a weapon." The man replied. "Nothing you tried to do could ever change that."

Maddie fell to silence as Phantom's body finally stopped its movement.

"Can you take him to the cell block?" The woman asked numbly. "I have to…go…think…" With that she turned around, and walked from the lab. Rick grinned, and picked the boy up by his arms. He then dragged him into the cellblock, shutting the newly installed door before taking out what looked like a cell phone.

"Boss?" He spoke into the mouthpiece. "I have Phantom right here. Don't listen to what Gray says. He's working perfectly. Maybe a little soft, but that's nothing that we can't beat out of him. His programming is flawless. Works like a charm. Yes…I've heard he's been talking. We can beat that out of him too. Getting him out of the building won't be a problem….you want him to stay here?" The man's face became troubled.

"I risked everything to get him alone…what?" Rick paused, listening intently. Then a sinister smile crossed his face.

"Really?" He asked. "Of course boss." With that he put the phone away, and continued pulling Phantom to his new home…

A dark cold cell with padded white walls…

…Found inside of Fentonworks…

* * *

Maddie walked slowly up the stairs into her living room, still holding her injured arm. Jazz had been sitting on the sofa, reading when she saw her. Her eyes opened wide.

"Mom? What happened?" She asked, quickly coming to her mother's side.

"Phantom…" The woman whispered softly. Jazz stiffened up

"No…" The girl said. "He wouldn't.—"

"Jazz…" Maddie sighed. "I know Phantom wouldn't but…you have to remember, he's a weapon. All weapons have triggers. I should've realized that."

"So…he attacked you?" The girl whispered.

"Yes…"

Jazz looked away.

"Maybe he didn't mean to do it. Please don't hurt him."

"Jazz…" Maddie sighed. "I'll try my best, but…you have to think of him…like a dog. A lot of dogs are trained to fight in illegal rings. But once they're rescued from that…their training can't be reversed. And they have to be put down."

"Don't say that!" Jazz shouted. "He's not a dog! He's a person!"

"Jazz—"

"No! People are different than dogs, mom!" the girl screamed. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Jazz! I don't want to!" Maddie snapped. "I've gotten really attached to him too, but…He's probably been with Vlad his entire life. So all he knows is the punishment, and abuse that he's been given. I'll do all that I can, Jazz, but…It might be too late."

The girl just looked away, and ran up to her room.

* * *

The first thing Phantom felt was pain. A horrible sharp pain right through his entire body welcomed him to the waking world. His senses were on fire, burning like someone had stuck him in a room full of sounds and sights.

_"What happened?"_ He asked himself, sitting up. His eyes were still shut, unwilling to look at the world around him. The boy ran one of his hands against the ground, feeling the rough canvas below him. It sent a shrill cry through his arm, telling him things he didn't want to hear.

"No…" He whispered, forcing his eyes open. Panic overtook him, as he saw white all around him.

"Jazz?" He whimpered. "Help…" Phantom screwed his eyes shut once more, hoping that the girl would come and rescue him.

"Jazz?" The boy called again. "He's gonna hurt me." Tears streaked down his face as he pictured the face of his master, contorted with rage. Phantom couldn't go back now. The things master would do to him. He didn't want to feel pain anymore.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed, bringing his knees up close to his chest. "It makes me crazy…the needle makes me crazy. I'm sorry."

* * *

It was hours later when Maddie walked back into the labs, strolling over to the table. All of the scientists had left for the night, leaving her all alone. She sighed as she picked the snapped leather straps from the table in her hands, and let them fall limp once more. She then bent down to pick up the syringe that she had dropped earlier.

"I really don't remember ever having white ones." She murmured to herself.

Then her eyes opened in shock.

The woman took a closer look at the tip of the needle, wiping some on her finger, careful not to poke herself.

Maddie felt a gasp escape her lips as she stared at it.

The liquid was bright red.

_"Red stuff was in the needle. I'd hurt people…" _

Maddie dropped the syringe as Phantom's words came back to her.

That was why he attacked her. That was why he had been afraid.

_"I'd hurt people…"_

This was the stuff Vlad used on him. The sedative was clear, not red. And there hadn't been any white syringes. They were all clear. They always have been. The fire never reached the supply room.

So that meant…

Maddie was jerked from her thoughts by a smooth voice.

"What's wrong Prof. Fenton?" Rick smiled innocently. "Finally put the pieces together?"

"Rick." Maddie spat, venom dripping from her voice.

"Hardly…" The man grinned sickeningly. The woman had to watch in horror as his body gave a violent shutter, and collapsed to the floor…

But someone was still standing there, his yellow eyes peering out from behind his glasses, his black hair wild.

"Zimmers…" Maddie gasped.

"Aww…how smart Fenton." The man hissed in an unreal voice. "Did you miss me? I've been close for a while now. Lost contact with Masters once. Had to get another communicator."

"You've been spying!" Maddie spat. "But you're dead!"

"Do I look alive to you?" Zimmers sneered, pointing to his chest. The woman noticed for the first time that it was caked in dried blood. His shirt underneath his lab coat seemed singed and burned.

She didn't want to look further.

The man whistled shrilly, and in an instant, Maddie found herself held at gunpoint by Vlad's troops. All were dressed in black, their faces hidden by dark masks, that only showed their eyes. Maddie knew that they were Vlad's elite, the few people he trusted enough to send on dire missions. But she knew from previous experience that they were empty shells, having been stripped of their individuality and their identities. Each one had their purpose drilled into their minds. The masks never came off, being signs of their unity, and loyalty. To her, it was a fate worse than death.

"You're a ghost." The woman spat.

"Yes. You research them don't you?" Zimmers sneered once more.

"Yes ." Maddie growled, glaring at the people around her.

"Then you're surely to know that ghosts are good at overshadowing people, right?"

The woman gasped as she stared at Rick's limp body.

"So…you were…"

"The whole time." The man replied smugly. "Who do you think destroyed the analysis room? Well…I didn't do it all, but…I started it. By the end, Jeyna was ripping those wires out herself. With just a little help of a helpful chemical Masters invented himself."

"You put that stuff in Phantom's syringe!" Maddie snarled. The guns cocked around her, in preparation for an attack.

"Yes Fenton. And it worked. Got Phantom out of your house, got you out here. Got your daughter alone."

Zimmers sneered at the woman's reaction.

"Leave her alone!" Maddie demanded, running forward. One of the elite leapt in front of the woman, pointing their gun in her face.

"We thought getting rid of both your husband and your son would teach you to be quiet." Zimmers snarled. "But I see now that we have to take your daughter as well."

"Don't you dare!" Maddie spat.

"And how are you going to stop us?" The man replied in a mocking tone. "Get down on your knees and beg? I think not Fenton. Although I'd sure like to see it."

The woman let out a small gasp as she felt the cold barrel of another gun against the base of her neck. Tears formed in her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks, falling to the floor below.

"Please Zimmers…She's all I have left."

Maddie had never felt so helpless in all her life. Even when they attacked the first time. She was going to lose everything she ever loved. It hurt more than anything before. The woman looked at Zimmers, her eyes bleary from sadness.

"If you must take someone…take me instead…"

She cringed as the man laughed cruelly.

"So you're willing to give up your freedom for your daughter's?" He sneered.

"Yes." Maddie sobbed. She hated showing weakness to anyone, but right now…none of that mattered. Looking at the faces of the elite, she kept seeing Jazz's eyes hidden behind all the masks. She didn't want that future for her daughter. No one deserved that.

"Leave my daughter alone and…I'll…go with you…"

Zimmers raised an eye brow before taking out his cell phone, and flipping it opened. He turned around and spoke in hushed tones a moment before putting the device away once more, and sneering.

"Masters says that's ok. We're taking Fenton back with us. You're lucky day Madeline. He has all sorts of projects for you to work on."

The man then snapped his fingers and the weapons were drawn back. Maddie felt her arms being seized by the elite, but her mind was in a haze.

_"Jazz…"_ She thought. _"Please be ok. Please…" _

"Now on to Phantom." Zimmers barked. The remaining elite members nodded, and followed the man down the hallway. Maddie felt herself being dragged along as well.

Zimmers skillfully put in the code for Phantom's room, and stepped back as the door hissed open.

He was greeted by the boy's fearful blue eyes. He huddled in the corner for protection, panic overtaking him. Zimmers approached, placing his hands inside his pockets, a smug look on his face.

It was coming true. The dream was coming true .

"Good to see you again, Project Phantom." Zimmers smiled evilly. Phantom remained silent, bowing his head in submission, just like he had always been taught.

Zimmers chuckled dryly.

"Say my name boy. Go ahead…I've heard that you talk now. Say my name."

Phantom paused for a moment. He knew that Zimmers was giving him an order, but one that contradicted his training. But he also knew that if he refused, he would be disobeying his monitor, a crime that would end in severe punishment. After some internal struggle, he replied.

"Zimmers…" His voice was fearful, unsure of what his monitor would do.

The man grabbed Phantom suddenly by the front of his shirt, and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Did you just speak?" Zimmers demanded. "What have you always been taught!"

Phantom tried to cover his ears, but the man shook him violently. Maddie watched in disgust as she saw tears come from the boy's eyes.

"Stop yelling! Please go away!"

Phantom tried to stop crying. He knew Zimmers wouldn't approve of it. But…it was something he couldn't stop. They just kept coming unbidden.

"Are you crying?" Zimmers sneered, holding the boy still for a moment. Then he smiled wickedly as he saw more tears roll down Phantom's face.

"You _are_ crying!" He shouting, laughing evilly.

"I didn't mean to, Zimmers." Phantom sobbed.

"Crying, talking…" Zimmers sneered. "You're going to be in for a world of hurt when we get back."

"I don't want to." Phantom whimpered. He quickly regretted it as the man slammed him into the wall.

"What did you say!" He demanded. The boy said nothing in reply. The tears came faster than ever.

"What did you say!" Zimmers screamed, throwing Phantom across the room. The boy's eyes widened with fear as the man loomed over him.

Darkness played at the edges of his vision, as all went dark. Not before Zimmers uttered the words he had been dreading.

_"See you back at the lab Phantom…"

* * *

_


	8. Welcome to Axion

**Spy Guy: Ok. I' so happy about the reviews for the last chapter! You guys like it! You really like it! Yay! **

**So here's the reviews. Haev a biology project tomorrow. Need sleep. :D**

**Dizappearingirl, I'm so glad you like this! I was so afraid people waould hate me for what Zimmers did. Yay! **

**Nonasuki-chan, Yep. They both have what's coming to them...or do they? Hmmm...**

**Psychic ghost! Update is here!**

**Phantom shadiw dragon, yep. The dream came true, not entirely to the last word. Cut some dialoyge out cause I wasn't sure how long Phanotm had actually been there. Even authors forget. **

**Illustriously unsound, Please stop begging me. I think this'll have a happy ending, just cause I think it needs one. I'm not trying to make you mad. If you want sad, read some of my oneshots. Shreds has a death in it. Maybe you'll like that one. And if Vlad dies, it will have a lot more feeling. Phantom has more of a violoent nature. we'll see. **

**Writer's bock DP, I'm glad you're snjoying it so much! Yay! You're going to print it? Double yay! **

**Nicky, Yay! Cookies! I didn't expect Zimmers to take Maddie either. IT just kind a happened. **

**Mahjestic moon, Yep. you spelled written right. Yay! You love it! Yay! **

**Hermie the frog, Well...some things will be answere in this. I think I already asked you to give me some Sam ideas. Cant; remember. She needs to be in here. One theory I had was that she was a child prodigy skilled in math and science. Vlad killed her parents at a young age, and took her to the lab, where she was in charge of inventing things to keep the Phantom project in line. During that time, they somehow became close. Well...that;s all I got. :D. What do you got? **

**DPbuckeye, here it is! **

**Ghost animal, gasp! Updates! **

**WTFWonder, you won't be dissapointed. **

**Firehedgehog. yay! **

**Cordria, Yay! You really liked it a lot! Yay! I was really nervous about this one, but I pulled it off! Yay! And I passed my math test. Thanks. :D**

**Linda, Don't do anything! Just stay calm, and let the review help. **

**Arabic Blessing, YAy! You reconized the ending! Yay! **

**Sasia93, yes...poor Phantom. **

**Kenna, Wow. You read the whole thing? WElcome. Hugs! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. (I think photosynthisis broke my brain.) **

* * *

Maddie was forced through the darkened halls of Axion a while later. Her face was pale from the horrors she saw there. Black Masks were everywhere, there were many more than she thought. In some rooms miserable looking scientists worked in dim conditions, the elite standing behind them. She gasped as a figure dressed in a lab coat was dragged by, kicking at the Black Masks that held her.

"Oh Maddie, you have to watch this." Zimmers sneered, taking her arm in his hands, and pulling her into one of the labs. He walked over to one scientists and took the thing they were working on, holding it up and inspecting it.

Maddie gasped when she saw that is was a black mask, much like the ones the elite wore.

"This is what you're waiting for, right Laura?" Zimmers sneered, walking over to the girl, a wicked look on his face.

"Get away from me!" The woman snarled, kicking out at the elite that held her. The person's grip was too strong. She looked away as the mask Zimmers held was brought closer and closer to her face. She let out a small yelp as it made contact, all struggling soon coming to a halt. Zimmers snapped his fingers and the black masks let the girl go.

She didn't move.

"Go give her the new outfit she has to wear. Now." The man snapped. Two of the elite nodded, and led the girl away.

"What did you do to her?" Maddie demanded.

"Seriously Maddie." Zimmers chuckled. "Why do you think there's so many elite here now? Ever since the invention of the black masks, we don't have to train them endlessly. All we have to do is put one on their face, and voila. Instant servant to Vlad. So watch your tongue around here, or your daughter could be next."

The woman could feel her face burn hot as she was dragged deeper into the lab, and seated at one of the many poorly lit tables.

"This is your station now Fenton." Zimmers sneered. "Station 74. Remember it. You'll literally be living here. An old friend of yours will be showing you the ropes. Good luck."

With that the man walked away, leaving behind one elite to watch over her.

"Hello Prof. Fenton." Croaked a hushed voice. "That are you doing here?"

Maddie looked over, and gasped as she saw Foley staring back at her. His face was covered in bruises and cuts. So were his arms and hands. The woman noticed in disgust that he seemed to be working on one of the black masks. It lay half completed in his work area.

"I know this has to be a shock, but…it's okay…really. I didn't tell him anything." The man grinned weakly, turning back to his work. "I don't have to worry about the rent anymore."

"Foley…Vlad got you?" Maddie whispered, following the man's lead.

"Yeah…these two guys attacked me and dragged me here. Vlad nearly killed me when I got here. But instead he…put me on the black mask project…"

"You helped invent these things?" The woman asked in disgust.

Foley hung his head in shame.

"I was scared, Maddie." He sighed. "They're very new inventions. Wouldn't work until…Gray stole the ghost chip from your lab. She brought it back, and some other scientists duplicated and altered it to work on people. Ever since then rooms of 'stolen' scientists have been spitting the masks like crazy. Almost every one of Vlad's henchmen have one."

"Stolen scientists?" Maddie asked.

Foley nodded.

"Vlad's been kidnapping scientists from top research facilities for years. He then forces them to work in rooms like this. There's a hundred stations. We're in the last room. I think there's three."

"What am I supposed to do?" Maddie asked. She was broke off as another elite walked up behind her, and placed a black mask on the table and walked away.

The woman stared at in blankly, gazing at the blank eye slits.

Someday a person's eyes would look through them, forced into service…with no hope of escape.

"I-I'll…show you what to do…" Foley stammered, taking the mask shakily in his hands.

* * *

_Phantom could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he huddled against the wall, clutching at his arm. The door hissed open, and Jack came in, his eyes widening in shock. _

_"Danny." He whispered after the door had shut. "What happened?" _

_"Scientists." The boy mumbled. Jack kneeled beside his charge, and pulled the boy's hand away. His eyes narrowed at the sight. _

_Underneath the sleeve of Phantom's black shirt was the emblem of Axion, branded to his flesh. _

_"This is too far." Jack growled, giving the boy a hug, careful of the tender area. "You shouldn't have to suffer like this. That'll never go away…never…"

* * *

_

"Jack…" Phantom whimpered in the unyielding white of his old home. He pulled his sleeve up, staring at the dark scar that marked him as his master's. It had hurt so much when he had gotten it. Jack had helped, bringing him a small pack of ice to ease the pain. It was all he could find, and Phantom was very grateful.

But that small burn was nothing compared to the welcome he was about to receive.

The door hissed open, and Phantom stared up in shock, his eyes widening at the sight of the figure that stood there.

Master.

The boy immediately got to his feet, standing tall, not looking the man in the face. He could see the glowing whip, held limply in his master's grasp.

"Phantom…" Vlad hissed. "Zimmers has told me some of the things that have happened at Fenton works."

The boy managed to hold back a cry of pain as the whip cut across his chest, tearing his shirt, and slicing his skin.

"Is it true you've been talking?" The man demanded as he held the whip taut in his hands. Phantom remained still, hanging his head.

"I asked you a question! And you _will_ answer it!" Vlad snarled, lashing out at the boy. After a few blows, Phantom crumpled to the ground, his head bobbing up and down rapidly. Vlad took him by the front of his nearly shredded shirt, and drew him to his feet once more.

"Yes? Answer me!"

Phantom nodded his head, not daring to speak a word in front of his master. Vlad let him stand on his own, smirking with satisfaction, before hitting the boy hard on the side of his skull. Phantom fell to the padded floor, thankful that it was there to cushion the impact. The boy could only hold his hands over his head as Vlad's whip licked across his flesh. He knew that the gashes were now too numerous to count, each one overlapping the other.

"What have I always taught you!" Vlad snarled, stopping his onslaught for a moment.

Phantom couldn't answer. He wasn't supposed to answer.

Another gash.

"I told you always to be silent, didn't I?!"

Another wound.

The boy nodded his head furiously.

"So what do you do! You disobey me!"

The attack started once more. Phantom could feel tears coming from his eyes.

_"Please stop."_ He begged in his mind. _"Please stop Master."_

"What is your name!" Vlad demanded.

"Phantom!" The boy cried out, the whip cracking against his back. The man seemed to be hitting only above his waist, making the wounds sting even more. Phantom saw the ragged remnants of the shirt Maddie had given him fall to the ground, reduced to shreds.

"That's right." Vlad sneered, rolling the bloody whip back up, not afraid of getting any on his hands.

"I am your master, am I not, Phantom?"

The boy nodded, trying not to show his weakness. His blood was splattered on the wall behind him, and dripping from open cuts to the floor.

"I want you to forget everything those people at Fentonworks told you." Vlad snarled. "This is your life. Your destiny is to serve me. I am your master. You are my weapon. You will never get out of here. You remember that, don't you?"

Phantom nodded, struggling to keep from going limp. The breeze from his master turning towards the door sent his wounds on fire. It was all he could do to prevent himself from crying out in anguish.

"I'll let your wounds heal some before handing you over to Zimmers." Vlad said crisply. His manners reflected that of a respected gentleman in contrast to his tirade just a few moments ago.

"Tomorrow there's a lab visit in the works…most likely including some punishment in there. After that I will be taking a special guest to my private box in the training arena. You don't want to know what's in store for you if you disappoint. Don't let me down Phantom."

With that the door hissed shut, and Phantom found himself alone. Painfully he pulled his body out, lying on his stomach.

"Jack…" He whispered softly. "Please come get me…please…"

But no one could hear him…

* * *

Maddie felt dirty.

Her hands felt dirty.

The entire day before, all she had done was program the black masks, turning them into devices ready to control whoever wore them.

She huddled in the small cell she had been thrown into by the elite. It was cold, damp, and dimly lit. There was a small cot in the corner, void of any blankets or pillows. A horrid stench filled the air.

This was looking very grim indeed…

* * *

Vlad walked through a long row of thick metal doors, followed by two of the elite. He smiled evilly as he saw one door with the word "Gray" crudely carved into its surface. He remembered when the girl had done that, desperate for something she could call her own. The room was the thing she chose.

Out of all his cronies, Gray was surely one of the best, her jealously against Phantom the thing that fueled her drive.

Vlad trained Phantom more, because of what he was capable of, but no matter how hard he tried, the boy would never have the lust for revenge and acceptance that Gray did.

The man chuckled to himself.

If only she knew the truth of her father's death.

Vlad put the code of the room into the pad and pulled the door open. There was the sound of chains shifting, as the girl looked up at her master. Her hands were held behind her back, and a thick metal ring fastened around her neck, chained to the wall.

"I'm sorry Master." She said, true regret thick in her voice. "I thought that he had been turned. I really did."

Vlad sneered at her respect for him. He knew that he was the only one she showed that to. Everyone else didn't count. She had attacked various scientists on a regular basis. Mostly Zimmers.

She used to pity Phantom, and actually saw their periodic battles as fun, until Zimmers took over. Even after she labeled Phantom as an enemy, her hatred for Zimmers didn't die.

Imagine her surprise when he showed up, and accused her of lying about Phantom.

After he was supposed to be dead.

But still she respected her master like a good little crony.

It was good being powerful.

"You pointed your weapon at him didn't you?" Vlad demanded, his sneer turning into a frown.

The girl nodded shamefully.

"Haven't all your previous encounters with him told you otherwise?"

"I'm sorry Master. It won't happen again." She replied. "I promise I'll make this up to you."

"Yes you will." Vlad sneered, twirling a ring of keys around his finger. "You're going to lead the battle on Fentonworks. It's defenseless. The only person there right now is Maddie's daughter. Force a couple of sleeping pills down her throat, and she'll be out for quite a while."

"I understand Master." Gray replied, a wicked smile of her own growing on her face.

"I'm not done yet." Vlad snapped, taking the keys in his hand.

"Sorry Master." The girl apologized.

"I'm giving you a dozen of the Black Masks. Order them to hide in the lab out of sight. And when the scientists come in for work in the morning…"

"Catch them all, and bring them to you?" Gray sneered.

"Yes." The man smiled, bending down and unlocking the girl's chains. She got up, rubbing her wrists, and giving her Master a salute.

"I won't let you down this time, Master." She said.

"You better not." Vlad hissed. "This is your last chance Gray. Make it count."

"I will sir. I will…"

* * *


	9. Chaos

spy Guy: ok tay. Exams are over. Thank flipping snap. The flu sucks. A lot, so...if parts of this chapter need to be rewritten please tell me. I was on perscriptions. Give me some slack. I had to go to school too, cause if you miss exams well...you're pretty mucy screwed.

Ok! Reveiws!!

welchjac, hey, doesn't bother me. I'm the one writing the story. I enjoy mental torture more than psysical. Takes a lot more thought to get it right. :D

Phantomshadowdragon, Vlad is like my favorite villian of all time. Evil, sadistic, manipulative. I don't really care for villians that are all brute force. Villians have to be able to think and stuff...and I think any main character deaths will be avoided here. I think...I'm trying really hard...at lears I brought back Foley. :D

Linda, Yay! You're calm today!

(Random thought, the tip of my finger hurts.)

Nonasuki-chan, poor nonasuki-chan. tee hee. And I'm glad you hate Gray. She's really hard for me to write. Phantom and Maddie come easily, but Gray..not so much. Adn we'll have to see what happened to Damon. hmmm...I wonder.

Psychic ghost, Yay! C ookie!

firehedgehog, yay!

Sasia93, dom't cry. (Pats on back)

CharmedNightSkye, It was an unsuspecting twist, and one I intended alla long. And masks...yes...they're scary things to beging with. Michael Myers is proof of that. I'll think og something for Sam. Thank your for your ideas, but. I might use the second one...we'll see. :D I'm really glad you like gRay. She's hard to write. Really hard. :D

WTFWonder, eww...bad mental images. Will never be able to unthingk that.

Sweeteen19, you hate them both ! Tee hee:D

Ghost animal, gasp! poor Gray!

Arabic Blessing, I thougth Tucker was dead too, but...nope...see how I can do that? I have mad skills.

hermie-the-frog, nope. (Laughs nervously) didn't get it. I waited and then I got sick and well...it never came, and I never contacted you, so I managed to push back any appearance of Sam another chapter. Just put it in your review for this time. All of them. It doesn't matter. The reviews for my other stories can get lenthy. It's fine. I really want the ideas. And not all of Vlad's people have Black masks. The scientists don't have them...and interns woud work too..,or any other loop holes I could think of. You just give me the ideas you have, I'l, find a loop hole in the system. :D Tnaks!

katiesparks, yes Valerie is evil. :D

Writer's-BlockDP. well...they have to sadl;y end...

Wow...have to go to the next page...cool!

And whiel I'm waiting for it to load, I would like to send a shout out to Shadowsasuke, who PM'd me. Here's the next chapter. Love it!

And the page loaded.

Crazychick6692, Yes! Now I can build a castle! Yya!!

dizappearinggirl, A lot of people hate Vlad. Yay! deep characters! And what goes aroudn comes arounf. :D

cordria, You are so right about Valerie. I have the hardest time. I really hate when they go to get Jazz in this chapter Hate it hate it hate it! Couldn't get it right, so...yeah. Maddie and Phatom come a lot easier. I'm a little more used to their characters, having used them before in other stories. Valerie...no. and the fight...sadly is in the next chapter. Wanted to make it really good and ... I wanted to get not sick so I don't wriete something stupid, wich I am prone to do. :D. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer, I am not a lying peice of cheese, therefore I will tell you right now that I do not...own...Danny Phantom...because I am not a lying peice of cheese. :D (I luv that line! so random!)

* * *

"Mom?" Jazz called as she walked through her home. Anger was still apparent in her voice, as she walked into the kitchen.

No one was there…

"Mom…This isn't funny." Jazz said. "You need to come up."

Silence…

"Mom…are you ok?" Jazz asked. She then walked slowly down the steps. The quiet seemed to engulf her as she soon found herself running toward to lab. Her mom always answered her.

"Mom!" She shouted, looking around franticly. "Mom! Please tell me! Where are you!"

Tears poured unbidden down her cheeks, as only silence greeted her. The girl ran through the aisles of burned papers, and damaged experiments, calling for her mother.

No one ever answered her…

Then…she saw him…

Laying on the floor, dead…was the stiff body of Rick. Jazz felt a scream tear through her throat as she saw him, fear taking hold of her in it's claws.

"Mom! Where are you!" She sobbed, closing her eyes, willing the body to disappear into thin air.

It didn't.

But she did feel a hand rest on her shoulder…

"Little miss Fenton, I presume…" Hissed a voice thick with venom. On instinct, Jazz tried to pull away, but found her arms seized by the hands of another. The girl looked at her new attacker, and screamed when all she saw was a black mask. Cruel laughter echoed through the room as a figure clad in red walked into view.

"Gray's the name." The figure said smugly. Her eyes were hidden underneath a tinted faceplate imbedded into her red hood. "I wouldn't struggle, Fenton brat. You're greatly outnumbered.

Jazz paid the girl no heed, pulling against the one who held her.

"What did you do to my mom!" She demanded, managing to yank an arm free and jab the elite in the gut. The person gave a grunt, their reflexes getting the better of them. They released their hold on the girl, and immediately she ran for the stairs.

"You can't run little miss Fenton." Gray cooed menacingly. Jazz screamed as two more elite ran up behind her, pulling her back. The girl kicked and screamed as they dragged her along closer and closer to where Gray stood waiting.

"Let go of me!" Jazz snarled, trying to dig her feet into the floor. Gray let out a cruel laugh as she reached into her pocket, taking out a small bottle. She twisted the cap off, and shook two small pills onto her palm.

"Hold her still." The girl snapped. Jazz whimpered slightly as the Black Masks gripped harder, pulling her arms toward the ground in an attempt to get her to stay still

"Fenton, I think that last thing you want to do is choke to death. Take these like a good little girl, and everything will be fine."

"You're going to kill me anyway." Jazz snapped, tears coming from her eyes.

"The boss doesn't want you killed." Gray spat. "He just wants you out of the way. Now open up."

Jazz turned her head away as Gray's hand approached, but quickly regretted it as one of the elite roughly grabbed her hair, snapping her head back into place. The girl's mouth opened in shock for just a moment, and Gray seized her chance, gripping one hand around her jaw, and pulling down. Jazz didn't even have any time to protest as the other girl popped the pills into her mouth, and forced her jaw shut. Jazz mumbled in angry protest, her attempts at escape becoming frenzied. Gray just sneered behind her hood, running one finger down the other girl's throat, kicking the muscles into action. After a few moments of struggle, Gray smiled in satisfaction, watching as Jazz swallowed hard

"There…wasn't so bad was it?" The girl said smugly, watching Jazz droop with disappointment in her own will.

"Take her up to her own room." Gray snapped at the elite. "One stays with her, the other comes back down here. The scientists shouldn't arrive for a few more hours, but just in case, I want you all in hiding."

The two black masks nodded, leading Jazz along through the lab and up the stairs. Gray smiled smugly before turning to the dead body of Rick.

"Well…we'll have to get rid of you…won't we?"

He didn't say a word…

* * *

_Scratch…_

The sound was constant.

_Scratch…_

Like the steady dripping of water.

It was loud, echoing, monotonous. An annoyance that ceased to stop.

Maddie found herself huddled in the corner of her cell, covering her ears with her hands while the noise thrummed through the walls. Then there was shouting outside followed by the slapping of boots on the metal floor. Maddie crawled over to the door, placing her ear over it, listening intently to the commotion outside.

"Is that Phantom!" One shouted. "What is he doing!"

"What is going on?" Demanded another voice. Maddie growled when she noticed it belonged to Zimmers.

"Phantom's doing something in his cell." The guard replied.

"Out of my way!" Zimmers snarled, storming down the hall. He roughly punched in the code to the door, and burst inside.

Maddie covered her ears once more. Zimmer's harsh words cut through the walls, loud thudding following it.

Zimmers growled, leaving Phantom crumpled on the floor as he left the room.

"That should take care of it." He grumbled.

But he didn't get far before the sound started up once more.

"Phantom! Stop that you cur!" The man snarled, running back to the room. Maddie sat in silence listening to Zimmers' tirade. The scratching continued.

"Get Fenton out here!" The man snarled. "She obviously did this! She can fix it!"

At these words, Maddie backed away from the door, huddling in the corner. A few moments, some black masks came in, wordlessly pulling her to her feet, and dragging her down the hall. In the distance, she could see Zimmers pacing angrily, mumbling to himself. When he spotted Maddie, he glared at her, murder in his yellow eyes.

"You fix him, Fenton!" He demanded. "If Vlad hears him, he'll have my head!"

"I don't know what's going on!" The woman snapped, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Then look!"

Zimmers punched the code into Phantom's door, and waited as it hissed open, revealing the boy, lying on the ground, ice gathered around his hand in the form of claws. His eyes were filmed over as he automatically ran the claw's sharp tips across the padded wall. There were small clinking sounds as the icy tips broke off, joining many others on the ground. Without even missing a beat, the boy regrew them, repeating the process over and over.

But it was his condition that made Maddie cringe.

Dried blood was caked over his body, hiding the deep gashes from Vlad's whip.

"Make him stop now." Zimmers growled, pushing the woman into the room. She glared at him, but walked closer to Phantom, kneeling down beside his listless form.

"Phantom…" She whispered, gently taking his hand and lowering it to the ground. "Please stop that. You're making people mad."

The boy looked up at her, his eyes hollow from pain.

"Isn't anyone going to bandage him up?" The woman asked. "Those wounds need to be cleaned. He could get infected."

"You're just as soft as your foolish husband." Zimmers spat. "Phantom was used to this before you took him in. He needs to get used to it again."

"Will showing a little kindness kill you?" Maddie spat, getting to her feet. "Maybe he'd be a better weapon if you showed him compassion once in a while. Sometimes cruelty isn't the way to go."

"Vlad doesn't care about that." Zimmers snarled. "He can beat anyone into submission. He can manipulate anyone into believing him. Why does one need kindness, when one has that kind of power? Phantom listens to Vlad's word unconditionally. So does Gray. They and many others have been taught by his cruelty. It's the most effective teaching I've ever seen."

"But what'll you do if he dies?" Maddie spat. "If Phantom gets an infection, will you take care of it? Helping him now prevents him from being out of commission for weeks."

Zimmers stared at the woman for a moment, and then sneered.

"Well…you're starting to think like an Axion." He grinned smugly.

"Shut up!" Maddie snapped, her eyes glaring at the man. "I'm only trying to help Phantom. No one deserves to suffer like this!"

"Why?" Zimmers snarled. "I did. I was here before Phantom, back when Axion and Fentonworks were just starting out. I was taken from my family by the very first squad of elite. Just because I was skilled in math a science. A child prodigy that Vlad sought to mold into his servant."

"Then you should understand what he's going through." Maddie sighed, looking back at the boy.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?"

"No!" Zimmers burst. "It's my turn to deal out the pain! It's my turn to be the person lashing out mercilessly. I had to put up with this my whole life! I deserve this!"

"You're crazy." Maddie snapped, leaning by Phantom's side. She took the end of her lab coat and ripped a shred off, wrapping it around a cut on the boy's arm.

"Your husband used to do that." The man growled. "Vlad hated it. He wanted Phantom to heal on his own."

"I don't care what Vlad wants." The woman spat, taking another strip and wrapping it around Phantom's abdomen. "This boy needs help."

"Then I'll lock you in here all night." Zimmers snapped. "And when Vlad comes to get him in the morning, what'll he see? You bandaging up his weapon! No amount of history will be able to save you then."

Maddie glared at the man as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. In the dim light, Maddie saw Phantom reaching a hand up to the wall again, the claws forming.

"Please Phantom." She begged quietly. "You need to stop that. Why do you keep doing it?"

"I want to get out." The boy whispered. "Master hates me."

"I'm sorry Phantom…" Maddie sighed. "I know I promised that this wouldn't happen. I guess I just wasn't prepared for what Vlad could dish out. And now you have to pay the price."

"I've been punished." The boy replied softly.

Maddie stared at him sadly, watching as his hand fell limp to the floor, the claws melting away.

"So…" The woman said after a long pause. "I know that Vlad doesn't want you to speak. So…how did you learn?"

There was another silence, before the boy replied,

"Jack…and later myself."

"So Jack went behind Vlad's back to help you. That's so like him."

"I miss him." The boy said sadly. "He would bring ice and water to help me. When I was branded, he sat by me, holding the ice there. It made me feel better."

"You seem to know a lot." Maddie added. "How much did Jack teach you?"

"Most of the words." The boy replied. "I used to have very bad grammar though, but he could understand me perfectly. I still wanted to talk after he died, so I would sit in here, and mumble to myself. Sometimes I would sit, and listen to the guards outside, picking up little words I missed like, 'the' and 'a' and other things. But Master taught me the most. He spoke in big words, ones that I had never heard before. And once Zimmer's disappeared, he spoke to me a lot. Eventually I just picked it up, and I could talk."

"You'd have to be very smart to do that." Maddie smiled, gently running her hands through the boy's hair. "Too bad Vlad stole your childhood from you. You could've had a very good life with that mind."

"Like what? " Phantom whispered, turning his eyes to the woman.

"Like…" Maddie pondered. "You're one of he most fluent speakers I've ever heard. People get paid to speak at parties and such, and there's probably many other things you're good at too that you've never been able to experience."

"Jack always said he'd get me out of here..." Phantom sighed. "He said that he would take me away to live with his family, and that I could go to school. School is where people learn things right?"

"Yes." Maddie smiled. "That is where people learn things like math and science. All of the scientists you've seen have most likely been to school. I went to school."

"Really?" Phantom asked. "What was it like?"

Maddie chuckled warmly.

"Well…it wasn't really fun for me. I didn't enjoy learning…until college that is. In college I had two friends, and one of them was Jack. It was a bizarre love triangle that I had accidentally created. I didn't know that both of the boy's liked me. I liked Jack the most. He was so kind a compassionate. The other was ok. We'd known each other for years. That was the only thing keeping up together.

Well…Jack and his friend got into a big fight, over me, no less. It was embarrassing. But…something happened, and…my other friend got exposed to severe ghostly radiation. He was in the hospital for years…and blamed Jack for the entire thing."

"Did he ever forgive you?" Phantom asked.

"No…" Maddie sighed. "He never did…And now he never will…"

* * *

_Pain…white hot pain that burned through his body relentlessly, refusing to go away. Vlad's discipline had taught him to never cry…but he found tears still streaking across his face as the pain kept coming. _

_A nearby door whooshed open, and a large man entered, holding a bowl of water, and some rags. _

_"We have to get this fever down, Danny." The man whispered, placing one rag in the bowl before resting it on the boy's forehead. _

_"I knew you were too young. You'll die if this keeps up." _

_Phantom turned his bleary blue eyes to the man, reaching weakly out with his small hand. The large man took it, stroking it gently. _

_"I was hoping I could get you out of here before this." Jack whispered, gently wiping away the boy's tears. "But it's too late now Danny…please be ok…you're the only family I have here…please don't die on me…please…"

* * *

_

"Prof. Fenton!" Called one of the scientists. "Prof. Fenton…where are you?"

"She must be still upstairs." Replied another. "Maybe that cut on her arm got infected. I wouldn't be surprised. That beast was filthy."

"How are we supposed to check?" A woman asked. "She told us not to go into her house."

"Then maybe we should just get to work." A man sighed, looking around the room.

"Though on what, I'm not sure. This place is trashed."

"Well I think we should wait for Rick." Replied another. "Maybe he'll know what to do. I think everyone's here but him and Maddie."

Everyone nodded, taking rags and brooms in their hands, going to work, picking up papers, wiping ashes away from tables, throwing broken glass away, and cleaning up spills.

"I remember when this place was really nice to work in." Grumbled one scientist, his hair white with age. "High security system, grade 'A' technology, the works…Then that blasted Phantom took that all away one by one." He growled darkly as he dumped the contents of a dust pan into the trash.

"First the guards, then the security cameras, we lost Jeyna because of him. Probably lost Foley too. Then there's this mess. Maddie was always too soft for this work. If I could I would quit right now."

"Please don't talk like that Akers." Sighed a young girl with blonde hair as she picked up the shards of a flask carefully in her hands. "I kinda feel sorry for Phantom."

"Bah." Akers spat. "And the trash can's full."

"There's one in the supply room." The girl smiled. "Let me get it."

"Fine." The old man grumbled. The girl grinned, and walked off, opening the door to the supply room, and entering. She stumbled around for a few moments before finding the light.

"There you are silly trash can." She smiled, walking over to the object, and taking it in her hand. But when she tried to pull it…the thing wouldn't budge.

"What's in there? Lead?" She laughed, leaning over the rim.

The screamed that escaped her throat echoed through the entire facility. The girl let go of the trash can like it was on fire, and began to run from the room….until a Black Mask jumped in her way. There was a thud…and then silence…

"Marissa?" Akers called, running for the door. "Marissa, what happened?"

He let out a groan as the handle of a broom made contact with his skull. The man crumpled to the ground, revealing a figure in a black mask standing before him, broom in one hand, gun in the other. The broom made a clatter as its wielder dropped it to the ground, handcuffing Akers with surprising ease. The other scientists stood dumbfounded for a moment, before panic erupted. They screamed in terror, running for the door, only to find their way blocked by four elite, their guns aimed at the crowd. Some of the scientists stood frozen in fear, but others tore for the stairs, only to have even more Black Masks appear. Cruel laughter echoed over the chaos as a figure clad in red stepped from the supply room, even more elite standing behind her.

"Get em…" She whispered. In the blink of an eye, they ran into the fray, taking people roughly by their coats and getting them cuffed by any means necessary. Cries of pain and terror filled the room as people were slammed against walls, forced to the ground, held at gun point, and beaten to submission. Bodies lay across the floor, blood flowing from fatal wounds. Others tripped over them in their desperation to get away, the black masks' quickly restraining their hands behind their backs, and forcing them to their feet.

And through all the carnage, Gray watched, smiling to herself in sick satisfaction.

This was what she lived for…

* * *

Spy Guy: Ahhh!! Cliffie!! Ahhh!!! tee hee :D 


	10. The Intern

**Spy Guy: Ok...I can't reply now, but I'll think you'll forgive me because I got this up so fast. Thanks to Hermie for helping with Sam. Thanks to Cordria for giving much better reviews than I'm capable of. And thanks to all of you guys that I really want to name right now but I onyl have like a miniute to get this done, and if I name all of you, who knows how long it'll be postponed. Sorry if anyone has any hard feelings. Just tell me, and I'l...write you a one-shot on request or something. **

**Disclaimer: Tryping to fast to think of something witty. Me no owny DP. **

* * *

Vlad liked fire. He liked the dark shadows it cast against the walls, the eerie glow that emanated from it.

He like how it was hard to control.

In the world of nature, fire controlled all. It could help life…and it could take it away.

Vlad was the flame of Axion, the one thing keeping it together.

He controlled everything here. Every person listened to him without question. Everyone gave in to his demands.

But fire never would.

No matter how hard he tried to get the fire to stay, eventually it would die away, leaving his study in darkness, and him hopelessly alone.

The man sighed, taking a match from his pocket and lighting the candle once more. The dim glow flickered back into life, sending more shadows over the walls.

Vlad smiled grimly, turning back to what he was looking at. It was a yearbook from his college years. He looked fondly at Maddie's picture. Her hair was lighter back then. Longer too, with curls.

The man sighed. She was so beautiful. The years had been very kind to her. Very kind. He ran his hand over his own face, feeling the scars left from the accident years ago. He growled as he felt sharp claws grazing his flesh. Looking he saw a black glove covering his hand. Vlad snarled, making a fist, forcing black rings over it, changing his hand to normal.

He hated these powers. Hated them more than anything else. The man touched his cheek again, feeling cold blood from a small cut. He grumbled, wiping the red on the arm of his chair and turning back to the book. His eye narrowed when skimmed through the list of names on the page. His was right at the end, underneath the header, _"Picture not available" ._

It had been Jack's fault. That idiot!

Vlad snarled, feeling his ghost powers taking over once more. Claws dug into the book's cover, as the man's eyes blazed red. In an instant he had ripped the cover to shreds, throwing the remnants to the ground. Loose pages fluttered to the floor like leaves in the wind. Vlad took a deep breath, changing his hands back. Now was not the time for violence. He would leave that for tomorrow. Phantom was sure to perform underneath expectations. As much as Vlad loved her, Maddie was soft. She was inexperienced in the care and maintenance of a weapon such as Phantom. His skills were to have surely slipped.

No matter. That was what the whip was for…

* * *

Maddie couldn't help but smile at the boy as he rested his head against her shoulder. His eyes were shut tight and his breathing calm, despite the pain he had to be in. The woman had given the remnants of the lab coat to him, showing the blue HAZMAT suit that she wore underneath. Jack had always sported an orange one. She still wore hers in his memory.

Phantom's torso was covered in the thin white strips, as well as a few on his arms. He looked so peaceful now, there even seemed to be a small smile on his face. Maddie carefully looked around the room, grimacing when she saw the various brown stains that dyed the walls. A small pile of blue rags lay forgotten on the floor. Maddie turned to Phantom when she realized they were his shirt.

"You poor boy…" She murmured, running her hand through his dirty black hair. She knew she couldn't sleep herself, not after Zimmers mentioned Vlad. He was the last person she wanted to see. She had no trouble fighting him from afar, but when she saw him…things changed…

He had been her friend. Little Vlad Masters, whom she would play with as a child. The boy who took her to the prom, and helped her in literature. The man who's hospital bed she stood by after the accident. All those nights she had spent worrying about him…

… now he did this…

Maddie became aware of a noise coming from beside her. She looked, only to find Phantom, tears coursing down his cheeks. He still seemed to be asleep, though trapped in a nightmarish dream. After a few moments, the woman shook him awake, watching as the blue eyes fluttered open, staring up at her in fear.

"Hush Phantom." Maddie cooed, "It's just a dream."

"But my dreams come true." The boy sniffed. "I don't want this one to. I really don't."

"What happened?" The woman asked, stroking Phantom's hair once more.

"I…" The boy murmured…cutting himself off. He then turned his head to the door, pulling away from Maddie, and flattening himself against the wall.

"Master…" He whispered, quickly ripping the makeshift bandages off before covering his head in his hands. Maddie stared at the door in horror, fearing what was to come. After a few moments she could hear the clacking of dress shoes of the metal floor as someone approached. Then…it stopped.

There was some faint beeping before the door whooshed open, and Vlad Masters appeared, winding his whip around his hand. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Maddie sitting on the floor besides his weapon.

"Get away from her!" The man snarled, cracking the whip dangerously close to Phantom's face. The boy didn't even make a sound as he forced himself to his feet, and ran to the other side of the room, huddling against the wall. Maddie watched in horror as Vlad advanced on him, rage apparent in his eyes.

There was a loud crack as whip made contact with flesh. Maddie gasped, getting to her feet.

"You bastard!" She screamed. "Leave him alone!" The woman regretted it as Vlad turned on her, snarling in anger.

"Who let you in here!" The man demanded. "Who did it!"

"Zimmers." Maddie replied, trying not to show weakness. "It's Zimmers you should be punishing. Not Phantom."

Vlad ignored her, and stormed over to the door, shouting for the man named at the top of his lungs. In an instant Zimmers ran down the hall, pausing for a moment, terror reflecting on his face.

"Get over here!" Vlad snarled. "Now you wretch!"

Zimmers slowly kicked his feet into action, approaching the door, only to be greeted by the whip across his dead flesh. Just because he was a ghost, didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I'm sorry boss." The man apologized hurriedly. "I didn't mean to—"

"Shut up!" Vlad snarled. "Take her back to her cell, give her some clothes other than that, and a new lab coat. Now!"

"Yes sir!" Zimmers nodded, running into the cell and roughly taking Maddie by the arm, pulling her away. His eyes never broke contact with Vlad's. Soon they were out if sight leaving Phantom alone with his master. The boy stood as tall as he could, not staring Vlad in the face.

"You're lucky, Little Badger." The man said, wrapping the whip around his hand once more. "I want you to be in peak condition for the fight today. You have someone to impress…but afterwards…you may not be so lucky…Come here boy."

Phantom walked over to his master as fast as he could, stumbling as he was pushed into the hall…

He hated preparing for a fight…

* * *

Zimmers mumbled under his breath as he walked through the halls, trying to ignore the cut on his chest. It was then that he felt a hand take him from behind.

"What?" He snapped angrily. The man wheeled around only to be greeted by a blonde haired man and a black haired girl.

"I'm here about an internship for my daughter. Mr. Masters, your boss I believe, sent me to find you. Zimmers I presume." The man sneered. Zimmers mumbled for a moment, trying to regain his composure.

"You must me Mr. Manson." He finally managed to choke out. "Yes, I believe my boss told me about you. Sorry for my outburst. Things have been weird around here."

"He told me about the return of the Phantom project." Mr. Manson continued, wiping an invisible speck of dust from his shirt. "He guaranteed my daughter a part on his staff. The best job here, right?"

"The Phantom project is no place for children." Zimmers spat, glaring at the girl. She returned the gesture.

"Phantom can be unpredictable and dangerous."

"Good." The girl snapped. "Then I can just leave. I don't want to work here anyway."

"Hush Samantha." Mr. Manson scolded. "I'm Vlad's new business partner. We have to be polite."

"Business partner?" Zimmers asked. "It's been ages since he's had one of those." He then turned his gaze to Sam.

"Good at science?"

"I was the highest ranking student before my dad pulled me." The girl snapped, glaring at her father.

"You have to be polite Samantha." Mr. Manson snarled. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime. Don't blow it now."

"Whatever." The girl grumbled.

"Attitude won't get you far here." Zimmers growled. "Learned that long ago myself. You're lucky you're father's around, or Vlad would treat you the same as everyone else."

"Joy." Sam replied. "I get special treatment."

"For now." Zimmers replied softly.

Mr. Manson didn't seemed to notice and smiled cheerily.

"Well, I'm off to Vlad's office. We're discussing business deals and such. Zimmers, please do show Samantha around the labs. Your boss ordered it."

"Yes sir." The man snarled in contempt. "I'll get right on that."

Mr. Manson smiled smugly as he walked off, leaving his daughter behind. She turned to the man, a frown on her face.

"You're dead, aren't you?"

"No." Zimmers snapped. "I enjoy walking around with a hole in my chest."

"Great…I'm working with a dead guy." The girl grumbled, crossing her arms. Zimmers snarled at her.

"Great…I'm working with a—"

The man was cut off by a black mask running up, holding a note in their hand. Zimmers growled, taking it roughly, and pushing his glasses slightly down his nose.

"There's a problem with Phantom…great…" He mumbled, shoving the elite away, storming down the hall, Sam in his wake.

"I'm guessing that this is a common thing then, right?" The girl asked.

"Not usually." Zimmers replied. "Phantom's usually very behaved. But that stupid Fenton made him go soft. He's probably screaming cause they tried to use a needle on him. Wouldn't be surprised. He needs to just suck it up like the rest of us."

"So…" Sam paused for a moment. "Phantom's a person? My dad made it seem like he was a robot or something."

"Person isn't really the word I'd use." Zimmers grumbled. "His structure's been altered past the point of humanity. He's had his programming drilled into his mind constantly since he was little. Weapon is the only word to describe him now."

"Since he was little?" The girl growled. "That's inhumane!"

"You'll find that Vlad doesn't care." The man snapped. "He doesn't care about anyone."

"Then I don't want to work here." Sam huffed. "This place seems horrible."

"You don't have a choice." Zimmers snarled, walking to a metal door, and pushing a code into the pad. The second the door opened, the man stormed in, shouting, sending scientists fleeing in terror. He took one by their coat, drawing them close, and breathing in their face.

"So what's wrong with the Phantom project?" He demanded.

The scientist shuddered, trying to mumble a reply. Another quickly came to their rescue barking out the answer.

"Sir, Phantom won't show himself. We tried to take a blood sample, but…he disappeared. He's still strapped to the table, but…we can't continue until we can see him."

Zimmers growled, throwing his prey aside and walking over to the table. The metal straps were fastened tight, slight breathing coming from nearby.

"Phantom you pathetic wretch!" The man shrieked, lashing his hand out, seemingly at nothing. Sam cringed as she heard a loud smack and a slight whimper. In an instant a boy, somewhere around her age, appeared, his blue eyes opened in fear.

"Where did you get the idea that you could hide!" Zimmers snarled. "Did that Maddie tell you that?! Did she tell you that you could run from your problems!? Did she?"

Sam closed her eyes as she heard another smack, this one followed by a sickening crack. When she looked again, the boy was shaking his head madly. A sick smile played across Zimmers' face.

"That's a good little Phantom." He cooed mockingly. "Now let the dear scientists continue. I'll be standing by, just like old times eh?"

Phantom closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of the needle nearing his arm. It's tip dug into his skin, the strange sensation following. There was no gauze pad to stop the flow. The scientists simply took the needle to another room, along with the blood that they had drawn.

"Do you want me to bandage that?" Sam asked Zimmers, feeling sorry for the boy.

"No." Was the man's clipped reply. "He doesn't get bandaged."

"But he's bleeding." The girl snapped.

"So?" Zimmers replied. "He bleeds a lot. He's used to it."

"He shouldn't have to be." Sam growled. Zimmers put his clipboard down, and shot the girl a venomous glance.

"You're going to be a problem, aren't you?" he demanded.

"If this is how you treat him, yeah." Sam snarled. "It's wrong."

"Just wait til you see him fight." Zimmers snarled. "Then maybe you won't think the same of him."

Sam fell to silence as the scientists emerged once more.

"His blood is a little low on ectoplasm." One said to Zimmers. "Do you want us to put him in the tube, or just an injection?"

"Just an injection for now." The man replied. "Vlad wants him in top fighting condition."

The scientist nodded, and walked over to a cabinet, taking out another needle, this one filled with a bright green substance.

"What's that?" Sam asked. Zimmers glared at her, but replied anyway.

"It's raw ectoplasm." He growled. "Phantom's system keeps fighting the impurities in his blood after all these years. In order to keep him alive we have to add more every so often to replace what's been destroyed."

The girl watched in horror as the scientists picked a spot on the boy's other arm and poked the long needle inside. Phantom gritted his teeth as the thick green liquid entered his system. Zimmers grinned in satisfaction walking over to another cabinet and taking out a small black device.

"Let him up. We're almost done here."

Phantom sat up as the restraints pulled back. Sam half expected him to jump and run away, but he stayed still. Zimmers handed him the device, and sneered.

"A new ear piece. This is the fifth one you've had, right?"

The boy said nothing as he fastened the thing skillfully into his ear, turning his gaze to his monitor. An elite approached, holding a black shirt in their hands. Zimmer took it, and handed it to Phantom as well.

"To hide your scars." The man said flatly. The boy slipped the shirt over his head, letting it hang loosely around his frame. The Black mask in the room handed Zimmers a note, stepping back.

"He's ready." The man murmured, pushing Phantom roughly from the table. The boy struggled to keep his balance, as Zimmers forced him from the room.

"You too." The man snarled, glaring at Sam. The girl was taken by surprise for a moment, before she ran after them...

* * *


	11. Fight!

**Spy Guy: I'm really sorry thsi took so long, and that I didn't reply to your reviews. Things have been realyl busy, and I hope you guys don't mind. **

**A big thanks to Cordria who proof read this. Thanks you so much! I tried to follow your advice as good as I could. Sorry if there are still some mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don;t own Danny Phantom**

**(The beginning of this chapter takes place before the fight scene in the last. Actually the fight scene is in this one, as Cordria helped me to edit a little, and now there's lead it. Hope you understood that. If not, E-mail me or something. :D)**

* * *

_A small boy cowered in a dark room, holding his arms around him, sniffing as tears flowed down his cheeks. The door opened, shedding light in the darkness. The boy looked up, his haunting yellow eyes puffed up from his crying. A man stood in the doorway, curling a glowing whip around his hand. Smiling, the man walked inside, running fingers through his graying black hair. _

_"You're Nathaniel Zimmers, right?" He asked. The boy nodded fearfully. _

_"Where's my parents?" The boy whimpered. "When can I go home?" _

_The boy didn't even know what happened as the whip swung out, striking him. He sat in shock for a moment, his mouth wide in surprise. _

_"You do not ask questions, Zimmers." The man growled, recoiling his weapon. "You now live to serve me, Vlad Masters. You're smart right?" _

_Little Zimmers nodded timidly, staring up at the man in fear. _

_"I like inventing things. I'm very good at that." He replied hurriedly. "I can invent anything you want. Just please let me go home. I want to see my parents." _

_All the boy received in reply was a dark chuckle…

* * *

_

A helpless scientist let out a whimper of fear as Gray threw them into a wall, the barrel of her gun pushed into the man's stomach, her teeth bared in anger.

"You were told to get to work!" She growled, jabbing him in the gut. "Work isn't that hard of a concept to understand! Just do what you're told!"

"I don't want to work here." The scientist spat. "Go ahead and kill me."

" Not many achieve death right off." Gray snapped, pushing even harder against the man's stomach. His face scrunched up in pain as his fingers tried to dig into the metal wall behind him, making a loud scratching sound.

"Now are you going to work sir?" The girl demanded, venom dripping from her words as the gun charged up.

Seeing death right in his face, the scientist instantly changed heart, desperately begging for his life.

"Too late…" She whispered as she pulled the trigger toward her. A great whir sounded, followed by a bright flash. In an instant, the man was on his knees, blood spattered on the wall behind him, steadily flowing onto the ground. Gray backed up, staring at her work with a smile on her face. She could see Phantom in that man's place. Those annoying blue eyes looking up at her, begging her to make the hurt go away, just like she had to him. How she had begged him to stop the fight.

How he had refused to listen.

The girl was jerked from her thoughts as the door to the lab whooshed open and Zimmers entered, his usual smug look quickly fading as he stared at the fresh corpse before him. His eyes grew distant as he reached a hand up to his chest, running his fingers over his cold flesh…

* * *

_"Phantom what are you doing! Keep fight—" _

_ The world flashed before him as his eyes flew to the ceiling. His clipboard fell from his grasp, sliding across the tiled floor as his body made contact. Zimmers noted forlornly that his glasses lay broken beside him, glass littering the arena where he found himself… dying…

* * *

_

The man shook his head clear of those thoughts as his yellow eyes turned to Gray, anger burning in them.

"I come in here to get a new microphone only to find that you've killed someone?" He snarled. "The master won't be pleased when he hears of this. You were told not to kill the new scientists. What if he knew something important?"

Gray glared at her superior and replied,

"He was refusing too work. Why would he tell us anything?"

"You seem to underestimate your master." Zimmers hissed, walking over to a table in the far corner of the lab. An old woman sat there, putting some last minute touches on a microphone and headset. Growling, the man took it from her, mumbling about being behind schedule. Gray wasn't watching him though. Her eyes were trained at the figures that stood in the doorway. There were a few black masks and a girl in a lab coat.

But it wasn't them she was looking at.

It was the boy standing almost out of sight, his blue eyes peeking around the corner at her.

"What are you doing with Phantom?" Gray asked, feigning disinterest.

"He's having a fight." Zimmers spat, taking a few tools from the scientist's work area, and quickly finishing his new toy.

"Shoddy workmanship." He snarled at the woman. "I'd kill you right now, but I'm not as hot-headed as Gray."

The girl growled, turning to Phantom once more.

"So who's he fighting?" She asked.

"The elite." Was Zimmers' clipped reply, as he made his way to the door. Sam's face was white as a sheet as she stared at the dead man, his body now slumped against the wall. Gray noticed, cocking her head in confusion.

"Who's she?" The girl demanded.

"She's the daughter of Vlad's new business partner." Zimmers sneered, reaching the door frame. "You two should get along real well."

The man then let out a barking laugh, shutting the door quickly, laughing even harder when a blast clanged against its surface.

"What did you mean by that!?" Sam demanded.

"You'll find out." Zimmers chuckled to himself, being the only one laughing at his sick joke.

* * *

"Zimmers, you bastard!" Gray snarled, banging her gun against the metal door. Slowly she took a deep breath to calm herself. Yelling wasn't going to get her anywhere. She had to watch these annoying Fentonworks brats. They always whined and complained and cried about having to be here. If she could have her way, they'd all be laying unmoving on the tile.

She couldn't believe that Phantom was having a fight so soon. She wanted to be in there. She wanted to be right in his face, her gun plastered against his throat.

The girl smiled wickedly at the thought of seeing Phantom beg. Beg for her to stop. He wouldn't stop. He didn't stop for her…

* * *

_Gray's sobs echoed through the arena as blood dripped from a wound in her shoulder. Her attacker stood behind her, fists glowing green, waiting for his next command, his blazing eyes glazed over and cold. _

_"Phantom, please." Gray begged, holding her arm. "This isn't fun anymore. This isn't fun…" _

_Her eyes darted over to the man on the sidelines. Hatred coursed through her as she stared at him, a smug smile on his face as he stood in the safety of his enclosed box. The girl cringed as his mouth began moving once more, Phantom tensing up as he received another command. The boy leapt forward, taking Gray by surprise as he phased into her body. The girl didn't know what was happening. She felt panic course through her as her own hands brought her own weapon to her throat. _

_"That's enough Phantom." Zimmers whispered. Gray fell to her knees as the boy exited her body, calmly walking over to his monitor. _

_"Sloppy work Phantom." The man spat, leaving the safety of his enclosure and glaring at the boy. "If Gray were even half as qualified as you, you'd be dead." _

_The girl snarled as she got to her feet, holding her arm tight. _

_"What happened to you Phantom?" She demanded. "This used to be fun…" _

_"Shut up little girl." Zimmers barked. "This is fighting. People are supposed to die in battle. Do you think it's going to be fun if Fentonworks ever raids us? They're going to try and kill you because you work for Vlad." _

_"You're supposed to call him master." The girl mumbled. "He'll kill you if he catches you." _

_"I don't care anymore, Gray." The man sneered. "Vlad's trashed my life. Why should I care?" _

_"He's your master!" Gray cried. _

_"Whatever…"

* * *

_

Gray snapped herself back to reality, spotting a black mask standing watch not too far off. She quickly composed herself, sauntered over, and stood by his side. She fumbled for a moment with the idea that had hatched in her mind.

Was she really ready to disobey Master?

Was she ready to be punished?

* * *

_Gray stumbled backwards, firing her blaster right at the boy. It hit him in the arm._

_He didn't even cringe. _

_"Why won't you die!" The girl snarled, charging at her opponent, swinging her gun around in an arc. It hit his skull with a sickening crack. Phantom's hand shot up, seizing the weapon and ripping it from Gray's hold. She hissed at him, quickly taking out another one and shooting blindly. _

_The boy gave a slight twitch as he received more orders from Zimmers. In an instant he had taken Gray's arm and forced it behind her back. She yelped in pain, trying to pull her limb away. She could feel the muscles straining as Phantom kept on tugging it, refusing to stop. Her free arm moved to her belt, taking out a small device shaped like a round sphere. With skilled speed, she pressed a button on the side, and it whirred to life.. The girl rammed it into her attacker's stomach, sneering as he whimpered slightly in pain. Wires shot from the device, circling his body, holding him tight. Gray looked over to Zimmers as he shouted angrily, panic reflected across his face. The clipboard hit the Plexiglas of his enclosure, bouncing harmlessly off. _

_Gray approached Phantom as he writhed around in the dirt, desperately trying to escape. The girl flexed her fingers on her freed hand, making sure they still worked. Then she walked up to the boy. _

_It was time for revenge. _

_If she had been paying attention, she would have seen Zimmers pick up his clipboard. _

_If she had been paying attention, she would have seen a wicked smile play across his face as he read it. _

_If she had been paying attention, she would have seen him hold the microphone close to his mouth, giving Phantom another command. _

_If she had been paying attention, Phantom wouldn't have taken her by surprise. _

_But she hadn't been paying attention and the ghost boy jumped into action, slicing the wires with claws of ice and breaking free. _

_If only she had been paying attention…

* * *

_

Yes, she was ready. All the battles she and that wretch had fought. All the times she had been left bloody on the ground. All the times she had found herself pleading with him.

All the times he had ignored her.

She was ready to kill him. To shoot him right in the back, watching as he fell to the ground, his eyes wide as his life flew away from him. Gray smiled evilly, her gaze turning to the Black mask beside her. Swiftly, she took the elite by the back of his jacket, slamming him into the wall. The man tried to retaliate, but Gray began mercilessly pounding his skull against the metal paneling, grinning with malice as her target went limp underneath her hands. The mask was the first thing go. This would be the first time the man's face would be seen in years. The girl leaned the elite against the wall, kneeling beside him, and working her fingers underneath the folds of the mask. The thing didn't want to come off. She growled, pulling roughly. Finally there was a sickening pop as it did, revealing the man's features.

It was white and pasty from lack of sunlight and air. Strange black veins lined his face, most probably from whatever made the black masks work. She looked at the small thing, turning it over in her hands, staring at the wiring. She had to remove it. Last thing she needed was to be the newest member of Vlad's mindless cronies.

Although she wasn't far from being one even now.

Gray's fingers wrapped around a small wire, pulling it out with ease. Next she took out the others, and then the metal panels hiding the microchips, then the microchips themselves.

She chose to ignore the fact that there were plenty of unfinished masks around the room. Taking it from someone made her feel so much better.

Soon she was left with any empty shell. Laughing triumphantly, the girl slipped it onto her face, ignoring the stuffiness inside.

She was well on her way…

* * *

_A young girl stood, sucking her thumb subconsciously, watching as a small boy was gently lain on a metal table. The man holding him sighed heavily, pushing his glasses up his nose. _

_"Stop doing that…" He whispered to the girl. "You don't want Master to see you. He'll get mad." _

_"Oh…" The girl whispered, taking her thumb from her mouth and wiping it on her red t-shirt. _

_"Who's that?" She asked, pointing to the boy. _

_"His name is Danny Fenton." The man whispered, brushing a hand over the boy's head. "Master wants me…" He gulped hard. "Master wants me to do some medical tests…to see if he's…fit enough to be a fighter." _

_"But he's littler than me, Nathan." The girl said. "And I can't fight well." _

_"Master doesn't care." Nathan gulped. "Now…go back to your room…you don't need to be here." _

_"I don't like it there." The girl whimpered. _

_"Come on Val." The man smiled, taking her I his arms. "It's just for a little while. Alright? Daijobu." _

_"Ok." Val smiled, waving good bye to the man, and leaving the room. _

_"Will I ever see Danny again?" She asked, peeking around the door. _

_"Probably not." Nathan sighed. "Now go…" _

_"Alright…"

* * *

_

Gray stood tall, decked out in the black uniform of the elite. She stared through the slits in her mask at a group of elite making their way through the hall. The girl smiled wickedly, seamlessly joining their ranks, imitating the way they confidently held their weapons at their sides. Her feet kept in step with theirs, her back straight as shewalked along. This was a path that she had tread many times…but this time?

This time it wasn't going to end in defeat…

* * *

Maddie held the thin sweater she had been given around her tightly, huddling on the corner of her bed.

This place was horrible.

Seeing Vlad storm in. The fear on Phantom's face. The whip flying out. The sound of weapon hitting flesh…

It was too much.

It was all too much.

It had been bad enough hearing Jack's screams from a distance.

Danny's cries flew through her head every night.

Now she would forever see Phantom huddling against the wall, right before Vlad lashed out.

His gaze would never leave her.

Maddie stared at the door with tired eyes as it swung open, revealing a crew of elite. They came into the room, taking the woman by her arms and leading her into the hall. Maddie shuddered as she looked at them, seeing their soulless eyes staring through the holes in their masks.

The trek seemed endless, as they made twists and turns through the seemingly endless hallways of Axion labs. Maddie was pushed up a flight of stairs, and forced into a well-furnished room. She cringed when she saw Vlad, sitting in a red velvet chair, calmly sipping his tea.

"Madeline." He said, a fake hint of surprise in his voice. "It's so good to see you again. Please. Take a seat. There's tea in the pot. Help yourself. It'll take a few moments for Phantom to get ready."

Maddie glared at the man, but took a seat anyway, placing her hands on her lap, staying still.

"So…how have things been lately?" The man asked, setting his teacup down and staring at the woman intently.

"You have a lot of nerve to ask that." Maddie spat. Vlad simply chuckled.

"Oh Madeline. My apologies. How inconsiderate of me." He cooed, taking another small sip. "Did you enjoy being with Phantom? I always find him such a handful. Always doing something wrong."

Maddie glared at the man, but managed to hold her tongue, calmly replying,

"He's very smart. Would have been better trained as a scientist."

"Well…" Vlad smiled. "Suppose it does run his blood. His entire family was smart. It's amazing how such a bright mind can be molded into a killer. Much like The Phantom of the Opera, isn't it? That's where I got his name. Phantom. If I remember correctly, the Phantom was very bright, wasn't he? But he used that mind to kill people, to get what he wanted. This Phantom is much like that. His battle style is mostly his own. All I had to do was keep my influence over him and hone his skills. He uses his mind in battle, with only Zimmers giving him slight guidance every so often. Sure he would've made a great scientist, but…there's more behind his creation than you know." Then with that the man chuckled dryly, getting from his chair, and walking over to a pair of grand looking double doors. He beckoned Maddie to follow. The woman did so reluctantly, giving nervous glances to the Black masks slowly advancing on her. Vlad swung the doors open and sauntered onto a balcony. It was surrounded by thick Plexiglas that allowed them to look down into a metal and concrete room. Dark red and green substances were smeared over the entire structure. Maddie sighed as she spotted Phantom entering, followed by Zimmers and a girl she didn't know.

The woman felt a tug at her heart when Phantom cautiously turned his head to the box, only to have Zimmers pull him away.

"I don't want to watch him fight." Maddie said to the man who stood beside her. "I believe you."

"But you have to see him." Vlad sneered. "This is the moment I've been waiting for. I want you to be here."

Maddie knew she didn't have a choice. Not with the black masks standing in her way.

She had never felt so helpless in her life.

* * *

Sam watched as Zimmers took out a black device from his pocket and fastened it to his ear. A long microphone came out from it, stopping in front of his mouth.

"Are we just going to stand right in the middle of the fight?" Sam spat.

"No." Zimmer snarled. "I'd rather not die…"

"But you're already dead." Sam said, allowing herself a small laugh. The man's face turned red, embarrassed by his slip. Angrily he stormed over to a small Plexiglas room, beckoning for Sam to follow. She did so reluctantly.

Once inside, she looked to Phantom, her heart falling.

He stood in the middle of the room, completely still, his eyes staring at a large pair of metal doors before him. In an instant they opened, revealing a dozen black masks, all holding their weapons by their sides.

"People?" Maddie gasped. "He can't fight people. He'll kill them."

"What is it to me?" Vlad sneered, staring out the window. "They don't have feelings anymore. Death is meaningless to them. They make the perfect thing for Phantom to fight."

Maddie growled, watching as the boy stood ready, his hair now snow white, his eyes bright green.

The doors swung shut and silence swept over the room. Zimmers put the microphone to his lips and began to whisper softly. Phantom tensed up, flexing his fingers. His eyes filmed over, giving them a haunted look. Then the elite all raised their weapons…

And Phantom was on them like a bullet.

Blasts fired as the boy tore into their ranks, slashing them with his claws. One black mask shot at him, only to hit a comrade as Phantom jumped out of the way. The boy spun around as a black mask aimed at him with their weapon. Phantom jumped forward and took it in his hands, ripping it from the person's grasp. He swung the thing around in an arc, before making contact with the person's skull. In an instant, the weapon was cast aside, replaced by bright green fire that lit the boy's face with an eerie glow.

Maddie stepped away from the glass, her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. She then covered her ears, trying to block out the sound of burning flesh as the fire streaked through the arena. Even with the Plexiglas, every sound reached her with surprising clarity. She could hear bones breaking, as Phantom snapped them like twigs. She could hear blasts being fired, ringing through the air.

Phantom seemed unbeatable as he mowed through the elite.

Until fate got in the way…

The boy was running at an injured black mask, an ectoblast fully charged, ready to rip him apart…when…a figure stood behind him, her weapon locked on target. There was a flash as the blast rang out, striking Phantom right between the shoulder blades. He let out a grunt, collapsing onto the dirt with a thud. Another shot landed near him and the boy struggled to his feet, his face still expressionless.

But the other person's wasn't.

Cruel laughed echoed from behind the mask, as swiftly a hand shot up, revealing the identity of his attacker.

Gray's eyes shone with madness, as her finger twitched slightly on the trigger of her gun. She had the barrel aimed at Phantom's head, insanity reflected in her gaze.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." The girl sneered, excitement flowing through her as the wheels of her plot screeched into motion.

Phantom cocked his head slightly, before raising his arm and firing a blast.

It missed.

"What is she doing here!" Vlad snarled, suddenly striking the Plexiglas with his fist. "I didn't want her—She shouldn't!!"

The man began mumbling and growling incoherently, pacing wildly. Maddie looked out to the arena, only to see Phantom seize his target by the arm, and hurl her into a wall. Gray crumpled to the floor like a limp doll.

"Stop this!" Maddie demanded, glaring at Vlad. "He'll kill her! I believe you! Stop this!"

The man didn't respond, caught up in his own world, his thoughts jumbled in his head, as he desperately tried to sort them out. Why couldn't he think straight anymore?

Of course Gray had disobeyed him. She did that much too often, and wasn't worth the trouble. But on the other hand she followed his commands like and eager puppy. Her training was surpassed only by Phantom's and in his time of absence she had come in most handy. Still she had gotten herself into the arena…

See if she could get out.

But she was so strong.

His mind kept telling him to run out there and stop the fight himself, but…what was this other voice telling him? What was it trying to say?

_"Let her die…"_ It hissed in his skull. _"She has failed you…watch her fall…and laugh…" _

"Vlad! Stop this!"

The man was drawn out of his thoughts by Maddie's pleas. Tears streaked her face as she tried to block out the fight. What was left of Vlad's heart heard her and struck his feet into action. He stormed from the study, down the steps, stopping right before the double doors. He angrily punched in the code, fuming, taking the whip from his belt. When the doors swung open, he was in there immediately, glaring at Phantom, and barking out,

"Cease!"

The boy's head snapped to meet the gaze of his master. A fully charged ectoblast fizzled out in his hand as his eyes became clear. Then, as though drained of some feral power, Phantom stumbled backwards, collapsing to the hard floor of the arena. The wound in his back bled heavily, adding green to the mess of red around him. Vlad just stared down with cold eyes before turning to Gray.

The whip snapped in the air, right next to her shoulder.

The girl opened her eyes slowly, cringing as she saw the angered look on her master's face.

"I didn't mean to…" She mumbled, placing her hand before her in protection.

"You didn't mean to!" Vlad snarled. "You impersonated one of my elite! How could you _accidentally_ do that!"

Maddie couldn't watch anymore. She couldn't stand by while that girl was hurt as well. Something was familiar about her.

It was like she had seen her before…a long time ago.

The woman turned to the black masks behind her. Their eyes followed her every movement with one hand on their guns, ready to draw and fire at a moment's notice.

But Vlad's tirade reached her ears…

There had to be something she could do.

She couldn't just watch…

She couldn't…

But…

What else could she do?

* * *


	12. Nathaniel Zimmers

**Spy Guy: Ok, it is very very veyr important that you go back and read the last chater again. With the tremendous help of Cordria I redid it and added a whole bunch of new stuff that you need to see. **

**Sprry I didn't reply to reviwers. No one has been more busy than me. **

**I wuff you all! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

Phantom landed on the ground of his cell with a loud thud, his body limp as blood continued to flow from his wound. Zimmers growled at him, shutting the door, and storming away, Sam right at his heels.

"He could die from that wound." She snapped. "You have to bandage it…or something. He'll bleed to death if you don't."

"Do you really think that Master cares?" The man snarled.

Sam paused for a moment.

"You just called Vlad your master." She said softly. "Is that what he wants you to call him?"

Zimmers stiffened up, refusing to answer. He turned nervously to his clipboard, jotting something down.

"Why do you work for Vlad?" Sam prodded. "You don't seem to like him at all…no one does. It must pay a lot."

Zimmers scoffed at this, but still did not reply.

"Or maybe there's another reason you're not telling me." The girl continued. "Like…maybe you don't have a choice…maybe Vlad won't let you leave?"

Still silence.

"You're dead, and yet you still work here. Shouldn't you leave and find peace? Or…are you trying to finish your job?"

"Be quiet…" The man finally grumbled. "I can't believe that I have to deal with you. I was never like you. I always listened to my superiors. You'd do best to do so yourself."

"This entire place is wrong." Sam growled. "Phantom was once a person, wasn't he?"

"Shut up." Zimmers snarled. Walking down the hall, but stopping before a metal door.

"This is your room while you stay here. This is the code…" He mumbled, handing the girl a piece of crumpled up paper. "Don't lose it…or you'll have to sleep in the hall."

With that the man walked away grumbling angrily to himself. Sam looked at the paper, unfolding it, and gazing at the numbers scrawled on its surface. She then turned to the number pad, and typed it in, standing back as the door swooshed open.

The room was a far cry from her one at home. A lone light hung from the ceiling and an old bed sat in the corner.

Great…

Sam walked inside, sitting on the lumpy mattress and throwing her lab coat aside. She was about to crumple the paper and chuck it in the corner when she noticed more written on the other side. They were names, more codes scribbled underneath them.

One was Gray, one was Maddie…

And the other?

The other was Phantom.

Sam could see him, lying sprawled out across the floor, his back bleeding uncontrollably. He needed to be bandaged.

What did she have to lose?

The girl smiled, cautiously walking into the hall.

She'd already lost her freedom.

* * *

Maddie had been led back to her room, despondent and trembling. Her eyes were wide as the fight came back to her again and again…

She hadn't registered before that Phantom had killed those people, but now…it seemed clearer than ever.

Those had been dead bodies laying on the ground. It had been their blood splattered on his hands.

Then seeing him fall, his own blood running like water.

It was too much…This was really too much.

She wasn't sure what to think. She knew Phantom was a killer, but…she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She still worried about his condition as she sat in her prison, staring at the dark wall.

She still worried about him, even after seeing what he could do.

She would give anything to go to his aid. She knew that the wound was still open. He needed help…he needed it now…

But he wasn't going to get it…

* * *

_"Hush little one…oh…oh look at you…you have daddy's eyes. Mommy's smile…don't cry now. It's going to be ok now…"

* * *

_

Phantom's eyes flickered open. That voice sounded so familiar. But he couldn't place it. He shifted slightly, careful not to break the film of dried blood over his wounds. He knew it would be his only protection.

"Jack…" He whimpered. "Jack please help me…" His fingers scratched against the rough floor as he tried to stretch his body out flat, his pervious wounds hissing in protest. Soon he gave up, resting his cheek against the ground, tears rolling down his face.

Footsteps echoed outside as soft rubber soles hit the floor. Phantom felt confusion seize him. Only two people came through that door. There were only the clomping boots of Zimmers and the clacking shoes of Master. This was a new sound. Soon the familiar beeping on the control pad greeted him, filling his body with dread.

Maybe Master had gotten new shoes.

The boy cringed as he thought of his condition. Master would come and demand that he get to his feet. Phantom knew he couldn't. He gritted his teeth as he imagined the whip breaking the weak scabs over his wounds.

And there was nothing he could do.

The boy shut his eyes tight, trying his best to stop his tears. The door whooshed open and a figure stepped inside.

A flowery scent caught the boy's attention. Master didn't smell like that.

Master smelled like blood, chemicals, and expensive cologne.

This smell was nice.

The door shut once more and the shoes approached.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" a soft voice whispered. "Just let me help you."

Phantom felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder before it began slowly peeling back the tattered shirt that protected the wound. His teeth gritted as the half-dried blood was taken from its place over the hole. His only protection was being ripped away.

"Stop." He murmured. The hand drew back in surprise.

"You can talk?" The voice asked. Phantom knew he had done something wrong. He was never supposed to talk. This person obviously worked for Master. She would tell him…and he would be punished.

But…whoever it was…her voice was melodic and comforting. The scent coming from her body was heavenly. A strange feeling coursed through his being as the girl rested her hand on his shoulder again, pulling lightly at the shirt.

"It doesn't matter." She continued. "I have to get this thing off…you understand right?"

"Yes…" Phantom whispered. He lay there in silence as the shirt was pulled away and his wound exposed. He heard the girl gasp as she saw it.

"You should be dead…" She gasped. "This should've killed you."

"I'm different…" The boy replied. "Master made me strong."

The girl was silent as she gently pulled away the hair from the boy's eyes. The icy blue orbs turned to look at her, fear reflected in their gaze. Phantom found himself looking at a familiar face. He had seen her with Zimmers. She had been with him in the ring. Instantly he turned away, the spell between them broken.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Phantom didn't make a sound. His cold eyes gazed at the padded wall, his fingers digging into the rough canvas.

"My name's Sam." The girl pressed on. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Still the boy made no sound.

"I brought some bandages. To wrap you up. Zimmers said I wasn't supposed to, but you'll die if you keep bleeding like that."

"Why are you here?" Phantom whispered.

"To help you." Sam continued, placing the end of a strip of gauze on an uninjured part of his back. She then slowly began to move it down. A smile graced her lips as Phantom pushed himself briefly off the ground so she could get it all the way around. After a few more minutes a thick white bandage was circled around the boys shoulders and back, already becoming stained with red.

"That's all I have." The girl whispered, getting to her feet. "I hope it helps…"

She then began to walk toward the door, but before she reached it a weak voice reached her ears.

"Thank you…" Phantom spoke softly.

"You're welcome…" The girl said as the door shut behind her leaving the boy all alone in his pain…

But still, the smell lingered on…

* * *

Vlad calmly sipped his tea as he sat in his study, holding Zimmers' clipboard in his free hand. He idly glanced at it, pausing only to drink more from the small cup.

"His reflexes are getting much better." Vlad mused, staring up at a cold faced Zimmers. "But I saw him falter when Gray appeared. That is unacceptable."

"Sorry Master…" The man replied, nodding his head. "Gray's appearance was unexpected."

"Many unexpected things happen in battle, Zimmers." Vlad said coldly, throwing the clipboard aside. Zimmers bent down to pick it up, holding the object close to his chest. Suddenly a pink blast hit him head on, throwing him against the wall. The man's head hit with a crack, his glasses flying off and shattering on impact. Zimmers grumbled angrily, holding his head as he blinked a few times. He stared in horror at the broken glass around him, taking the useless frames in his hands.

"A lot of unexpected things happen…" Vlad continued, his hand glowing brightly. His feet clacked against the stained wood floor as he approached, red eyes glaring at Zimmers.

"How can you prepare Phantom if you can't even prepare yourself?" The man demanded, kicking the frames from the other man's grasp and grinding them into the floor.

Zimmers shuddered slightly before getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry Master." The whispered.

"You can be as sorry as you want when I turn you over to the GIW so they can experiment on for you all eternity!" Vlad snarled, seizing Zimmers by his arm.

"I did you a favor by letting you keep your miserable job." The man continued. "After how you failed to prepare Phantom for a raid like that, I was happy you were dead! But of course you had to come back as a ghost! Now I have to stare at your injury every day and all it does is remind me how utterly stupid you are!"

Zimmers managed to keep his face expressionless as he took the brunt of his master's tirade.

"I modified that black mask like you asked…" Zimmers said, taking something from his pocket. He handed it to his master, who promptly released his arm.

"Well…" Vlad chuckled dryly, turning a white mask over in his hands. "It seems that you can do _something_ right. Not that this was hard. If I had the time, I could've done it myself."

"If I may be so bold," Zimmers interrupted, trying hard not to grit his teeth in contempt. "Why did you only want it to inhibit speech? The black mask does that, along with total control."

"Don't you think I know that, wretch?" Vlad snapped, turning his cold gaze to his servant's. "This is for a rather annoying girl who won't keep her mouth shut. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. I would kill her if it wasn't necessary to keep her in once piece."

"The Fenton girl?" Zimmers asked.

"Yes. I'd use a black mask if I didn't think it would harm her pretty face, as most of them do. I saw that one Gray unmasked. Hideous."

"This one won't. Just like you asked, Master." Zimmers nodded.

The two were drawn from their conversation by a knock at the large oak door.

"Vladdie? May I have a word with you?" A voice called.

"Oh God…" Vlad growled, backing away from Zimmers. "For heavens sake, make yourself presentable." He snapped, sitting down in his over stuffed chair. Zimmers suppressed a growl as he brushed broken glass and drywall from his shirt before heading to the door. The world blurred around him and he found it difficult to grab the brass doorknob.

"What are you, blind now?" Vlad hissed as he poured himself another cup of tea. "Just another disability I'm going to have to deal with."

Zimmers held the doorknob tight, pulling it open and letting the man on the other side into the study.

"Vlad, I'm here about the room my daughter's being kept in." The blonde haired man whined. "It's completely filthy. Who knows what other forms of lowlife have been in there."

His eyes turned to Zimmers as he said the latter part.

"Mr. Manson, I assure you that it will only be for a little while. Just until another room is ready. I assure you that I had someone clean it out. Why, he's standing in this very room."

The man motioned idly towards Zimmers who was trying hard to keep his temper in check. Mr. Manson stared at him for a moment before replying.

"Make _it_ clean it again." He said disdainfully.

"It!" Zimmers snarled. "I am not an it! My name is Nathaniel Zimmers, and I—"

"That is quite enough from you!" Vlad shouted, getting up from his seat. "I have the address of the GIW headquarters. It would be my pleasure to drive you there myself and drop you off on their door."

Zimmers drew back, mumbling darkly to himself.

"A thing like that should be kept in a cage." Mr. Manson whispered.

"Zimmers acts like a tiger, but he's really only a poor lost kitten. He's a lame ghost who doesn't even have any powers. Sometimes he even forgets he's dead."

"Forgets he's dead?" The other man laughed. "How could he with a hole that big in his chest?"

Zimmers growled loudly, ignoring his instincts and storming from the room. He wasn't going to listen to these two make fun of him. He was smart and he knew it. That was why he was here in the first place. He was smart…and that was all Vlad cared about.

* * *

_A small boy walked down a cracked sidewalk, humming happily as his boots hit the crumbled cement. He was vaguely aware of a black car following him , but paid it no heed. Today was his mother's birthday and he had gotten her the best present he could afford. He knew she was going to love it…_

_It was then when the car pulled up beside him. _

_"Hey kid…" Said a man with thick dark sunglasses. "Are you Nathaniel Zimmers?" _

_The boy cocked his head in confusion before replying. _

_"Yes." He said, nodding. "People call me Nathan." _

_"Well, Nathan…" The man continued. "Your parents are waiting for you at home. They sent me to get you. So hop in, kid." _

_The boy hesitated for a moment, backing up in fear. _

_"But I live just a little ways away. I'm fine." He said. _

_"Your parents don't want you out here. They sent me. Come on." _

_Nathan looked around cautiously, before shaking his head once more. _

_"Come on kid!" The man shouted, getting from his seat, and seizing the boy by his arm. _

_"No!" Nathan cried, trying desperately to pull away. His attacker growled, sharply yanking the boy to the ground and smacking his head against the pavement. The small boy was unconscious in a second. The man cursed silently before placing Nathan in the back seat of his car… _

_He would be killed if the boy was damaged…

* * *

_


	13. The Master's plan

**Spy guy: I utterly hate this chapter, but it's probably ok, and I'm just being a spazz. After this one, I knwo what I'm going to do. This chapter was basicly filler, and filler's hard. So here's the next chapter. **

**And I did some art for this. **

http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 52544287/

Take out the spaces.

On another note, someone PM'd me asking if they could do some art. The answer is yes. Go ahead. Do anything you want.

Also if you e-mail me, make sure to mention Dp in the title, or say, "Hi Spy Guy" or something, or I'll delete it, unless I know you. ok?

Alright...now that that;s done

disclaimer: I don't own DP.

* * *

Zimmers growled darkly to himself as he made his way through the metal halls, his boots hitting the floor.

* * *

Inside his cell, Phantom's eyes opened, panic coursing through him. He lifted his sore body off the ground, pulling at the bandages.

He had to get them off. Zimmers would hurt him. Just the thought of that black boot making contact with his tender flesh made the boy want to whimper in pain. His wound stung as it was exposed to the air once more, but Phantom paid it no heed. He simply took the gauze and stuffed it where the padded floor met the padded wall so no one could see it.

It was then that the beeping of the control pad caught his attention. Phantom forced himself to his feet, trying hard not to lean on the wall for support. The door whooshed open and Zimmers stormed inside.

"Your master wants you in his study all cleaned up and dressed." The man snarled, beckoning Phantom forward. The boy obeyed following his monitor out into the hall. He saw Sam a little ways away now sporting a coat and clipboard just like Zimmers. She flashed him a smile, careful that Zimmers didn't see. Phantom just turned away.

"Does he have to fight again?" Sam asked, falling in step beside Zimmers.

"I don't know." The man spat. "I'm never sure what Vlad wants. It's not like he tells me."

The three walked along in silence. Phantom trailed behind, shooting Sam fleeting glances, turning away when she looked at him.

Why was she here?

She was so nice, yet seemed to have so much freedom. Everyone nice here was usually locked up, chained to a wall, to a chair, something.

No one nice walked around here.

But Sam did. She carried herself with the same pride that Vlad had, her steps confident and sure.

She was a mystery to him…

A calm enveloped his mind as the scent of flowers reached his nose. It soothed him, made him feel better.

* * *

When they reached the lab, the boy was lead into a tall tube set against the wall, tinted black. He walked inside, listening to the door close behind him. It wasn't very often that he was allowed to shower. The boy took a small bar of soap in his hands, cringing as cold water fell around him, soaking what was left of his clothes. He ran the suds over his face, rubbing off the mix of dirt and blood that had accumulated there. He was more careful when he reached his arms, avoiding the deep cuts and burns. His back was out of the question. He knew that the water had washed what was left of the scab away.

It was so painful.

Soon a fist pounded against the black door, jerking the boy from his thoughts.

"Your master wants to see you now!" Zimmers snarled. "Get out!"

Phantom hurriedly put the soap back and pushed through the door, only to have Zimmers seize him by his wet hair and drag him over to a metal table.

"I'm not your mother, you wretch! I shouldn't have to do this!"

"Don't yell at him." Sam snapped. "What did he do?"

"Hold your tongue." The man growled, taking a comb from a shelf. He then began roughly pulling it through Phantom's hair, yanking at the tight knots, making them worse. The whole time the boy sat in the table, his fingers gripping the edges tightly.

"You're hurting him." Sam said, walking closer. "How would you like it if someone pulled _your_ hair out?"

"How would you like it if I pulled _your_ hair?" Zimmers hissed, digging the comb into Phantom's scalp.

Sam watched in horror as the boy gave a slight whimper, Zimmers hitting him roughly on the side of his head.

"Quiet." The man snapped, continuing. After a few moments, the man spoke again. To Sam this time.

"Go to the cupboard over there. That's where we keep his clothes."

Sam nodded, walking over to the metal cabinet hanging on the wall. She took the handle tight in her grasp and forced it open.

What she saw made her want to gag.

There were various jars, filled with a sickly yellow liquid, holding strange masses that varied in shape and size. The girl pushed past her distaste and spotted a pile of black clothes, folded neatly in the corner. She took a shirt and pants, along with a shining pair of black boots. Quickly, Sam hurried over to the table, setting them beside the boy.

Zimmers was done now and pulled Phantom to the floor. The ghost forced the clothes into the boy's hands.

"Get dressed." He said bluntly, turning away and walking across the room. He beckoned Sam to follow as he picked up a stack of papers. Zimmers handed her one crossly, grumbling slightly.

"Put it in the clipboard." He mumbled. "You write down notes about Phantom's behavior. Be accurate. Compassion is not appreciated in this field."

Sam nodded, glaring at the man, but complying anyway. Her gaze returned to the boy, now fully dressed, standing in the middle of the room. His hair was slicked back, devoid of the previous knots and tangles that infested it. The dirt and blood from the fight were gone, only making the dark scars along his lithe frame more prominent. Dark circles hung below his eyes, giving them a haunted look of despair and longing.

"Come on. Wretch." Zimmers snarled, leaving the room in a swish of his long lab coat. Phantom scrambled to catch up, his boots leaving scuff marks on the floor. Sam stood in silence a moment, scrawling something on her clipboard before she left as well...

* * *

Vlad paced in his room, holding a picture in his hand.

Maddie.

He loved her more than anything on the face of the planet. He wanted the best for her. That was why she had three meals a day, a heated cell, clean clothes to wear. No one else here was allowed those luxuries. Why did she not realize the kindness he was offering her? She had no life remaining. Not after the death of her husband…

The whereabouts of her son still a mystery.

She would come to love him in time. She would have to. The man turned his gaze to a thick door on the other side of the room. Inside was someone very important to Madeline. The last member of her family.

Jasmine.

She had been kept in the small conference room for days after her initial capture. The last thing Maddie needed to know was the treatment of her daughter. The man smiled as he thought of the bright white mask that covered the girl's delicate features. Perhaps he and Maddie could have a daughter of their own…or maybe a son.

The man's gaze wandered to the door as a loud thud sounded on the wood.

"Zimmers…just let Phantom inside." The man called. "I only wish to speak with him."

"Yes boss." The ghost's voice echoed from the hall.

Vlad smiled as Phantom walked inside, bowing his head in respect to his master.

"Phantom…" Vlad sneered, watching the boy as he slipped the picture in his pocket. "Are you feeling alright?"

Phantom nodded, standing straight.

"Well…then…" The man replied. His hand reached to his belt, slowly uncurling the glowing whip. He smiled devilishly, holding the thing in his hands.

"How many times has this licked across your flesh?" He asked, more to himself than the boy. "Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands? The number is too numerous to count, Phantom. Why do you keep disobeying me? Have I not been hospitable?"

The boy felt unease course through his veins as his master got to his feet, the whip dropping to his side.

"The things that happened at Fenton works…they were against everything I have taught you. I learn that you can talk, quite fluently I've heard. The Fenton girl knows about how we feed you, some of the punishments that are carried out." Phantom could hear the rage bubbling in his master's throat, heightening with every word. "She knows more about you than many of the people here. You gave away some of our secrets to the daughter of Fenton works. That in itself is unforgivable."

There was a sharp crack as the whip flew out. Phantom made no noise as blood trickled from a fresh cut on his cheek

"You faltered in that battle! You could've killed Gray in an instant! But you didn't! You are worthless to me!"

The red whip whistled through the air, hitting hard and without mercy. Repeatedly, it lashed out, madness reflecting on the face of its wielder. Time seemed to stand painfully still for the boy as he fell to his knees, holding his arms around his trembling body. The pain was relentless. It came again and again, never stopping, not even for him to catch his breath. The room blurred before him, the flash of red always signaling more pain.

"Are you going to beg me to stop!?" Vlad demanded. "Are you going to speak to me, and spill every secret you hold!? Are you, wretch!?"

Phantom's mouth remained shut as he took his punishment in silence. He was never supposed to speak…but he had. He deserved every cut he received. He deserved every welt that would form. He deserved the most horrible punishments imaginable… for he had spoken and thus broken the rules laid out by Master. He had failed his mission, gotten captured, spoken, spilled secrets, attacked a fellow Axion. He had done all and probably more…he deserved every moment of this.

Then…the onslaught stopped. The boy looked up, gazing at the blood speckled form of his master. Vlad was winding the whip back up, still ignoring the paint that covered it. His eyes were cold and emotionless, filled with nothing but emptiness. Phantom struggled to stay on his knees, placing his hands beside him to steady his quaking body.

"I won't kill you, Phantom." The man said. "I still have use for you…but if you pull something like this ever again, I won't hesitate."

The boy weakly nodded in understanding.

"I actually have a job for you." Vlad sneered, kneeling by his weapon's side. His fingers grabbed the damp black hair, pulling back, forcing Phantom to look him in the face.

"In two days I'm having a meeting with my business partner, Jeremy Manson. You might've met his daughter…the girl with Zimmers?"

Sam…

Phantom nodded as best as he could. Speaking was not allowed around Master…never…

"Well…" Vlad continued. "I need that girl here at Axion, but her father's having thoughts of pulling her out. You will be at that meeting, standing by. He'll think you're just there to be displayed. When I signal, you are to prepare for attack. If I signal you again, you are to make it quick and painless. You understand don't you?"

Phantom nodded again.

"I thought you would…" The millionaire said coldly, dropping the boy's head.

"Get to your feet, wretch." He snapped.

The boy dug his fingernails into the floor, watching as droplets of his own blood fell around him. He had to get up. Master ordered it. He couldn't disobey again.

Soon he was upright, his entire body shaking violently. Vlad's eyes glared at him accusingly, running over the boy's ragged form.

"Hopefully you'll heal before then." He murmured, walking over to his chair.

"I trust you can find your own way back?" The man asked. "Zimmers will let you in."

Phantom nodded slowly, turning and limping for the door. Vlad watched him go, soon sinking into his overstuffed throne and taking the picture lovingly in his hands.

"Madeline." He whispered, running his hand over the smooth glass.

"Someday you'll love me…"

* * *

Phantom stumbled through the corridor, bumping into the walls, tripping over his feet. Where once something was, it wouldn't be a moment later. Everything was starting to numb over as he made his way along. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. Shadows began clouding his mind as his feet moved forward mechanically.

Was the floor rising? Maybe the roof was getting lower…something was strange here. Was it a ramp?

It was getting too close…

Too close…So close…

There was a thud as Phantom hit the ground, his arms sprawled out before him. The boy's breathing was raspy and labored, his body rising and lowering in short bursts. His mind wandered to the land of dreams where he and Jack could still see each other. A weak smiled crossed his lips as the two of them skipped through the doors of Axion forever, running into the outdoors, feeling the wind and sun on their faces.

In these dreams he always fancied having a real name…something that he could be proud of…something that could define him…but he longed for not just any name…

He wanted to be Danny…their son.

Danny Fenton…

* * *

Sam hated having to shadow Zimmers wherever he went. She enjoyed the few hours where she could go to her room and be alone. As depressing and dark as it was, it was the only place here that she felt safe. She took off her coat as she walked, revealing her dark clothes underneath. The clipboard was held in her hands as she made her way along. The piece of paper with her code was clipped underneath all the paper work she had done and she took it in her hands, reading it over and over and she tried to find her way back.

The girl paused when she saw a dark streak on the wall. Looking around she saw more before her. There were small droplets littered on the floor moving around in a zigzag pattern. Sam felt her heart leap into her throat as it began pounding madly. Unbidden, her feet pushed her forward, the blood growing fainter and fainter. Cautiously she rounded a corner…

And stopped dead in her tracks.

There before her was Phantom, sprawled out on the ground, bleeding slightly. His eyes were fastened shut as he shivered slightly.

"Phantom?" She whispered, slowly walking up to him, trying hard not to vomit from the sight of him. Cuts littered his body, some even on his legs. Various lines crossed his pale face running down his neck. The girl reached out for him, gently touching his cheek.

"Phantom? What happened?" She asked.

Weakly one of the boy's eyes flickered opening showing a dull blue. His nose seemed to be working madly as though he were searching for a smell…a scent to see if he was safe. But still he spoke no words.

"I'll get help." Sam said, standing up, not having any idea where to get any. She held her arms around her, dropping her clipboard to the ground. Then, staring at the boy's quaking form, she gently laid her lab coat over him.

"I'll be back." She continued, turning. Her feet ran madly over the ground. She had to find someone. Anyone to help her.

Then as she ran, she passed a more elaborate door, this one made of wood.

It was the door to Vlad's study.

Maybe he would care about the safety of his weapon.

Her hands grabbed onto the handle, pulling it swiftly back. The study came into view, revealing Vlad in his chair, smiling fondly at a picture. But instantly the man's mood changed as he turned his gaze to Sam. She was panting slightly, trying to keep her fear hidden. She had seen this man when he was mad. He was dangerous. It didn't help that small specks of blood covered his body. The girl swallowed hard, forcing her words out as slowly as she could.

"I found Phantom in the hall. He's hurt. He's not moving." She said.

Vlad sighed, setting the picture aside and standing up. He was truly an imposing form, his blue eyes boring into her like twin blades of ice.

"Well…I guess he's weaker than I thought." The man replied calmly. "It was only a little punishment. Nothing new to him."

Sam eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"_You_ did that!" She cried, storming into the room. "Why would you hurt your weapon like that! It doesn't make any sense! Woudn—"

"You do not talk back to me Manson." Vlad interrupted. "What I do is none of your business. You are to just carry on with your job and follow orders like a good little mouse."

"Mouse!" Sam snarled, her temper boiling. "You act like you're some kind of god!"

"Well…here I am." Vlad sneered, strolling closer. "Everyone listens to me. Everyone. And those who don't are either killed or forced into my elite. It's the way things work around here."

"That's sick!" The girl spat.

Vlad's hand strayed to the whip at his side. A crack rang in the air as he snapped it dangerously close the girl's face. She let out an involuntary yelp and backed up.

"Now show me where Phantom is right now, Manson." Vlad demanded, his cool demeanor gone. The girl nodded shooting the man a dirty glare.

* * *


	14. Trapped in the Morgue

**Spy guy: Sorry for those of you who I didn't reply to. I was running out of time. I hope you forgive me with this update. I promise that in the next chapter Maddie will be returning. Maybe Jazz or Gray...gotta think about it. :D But for now, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

_

* * *

Guilt was the emotion he was feeling right now as he held the small boy in his arms._

_The child was still unconscious, sleeping peacefully in his last moments of freedom. _

_"Zimmers?" A voice called. The teen cringed, holding the boy tighter. _

_"Master?" He asked, searching for the source of the voice. Vlad stepped into view, a smug look on his face. He took the child from his servant's arms and held him close. _

_"Look at him, Zimmers." The man smiled. "So sweet and innocent. His breathing calm…not a care in the world. It's beautiful." _

_"What's his name?" The teen asked. _

_"Daniel Fenton." Vlad replied. "Isn't he a sight?" _

_Zimmers reached out as his master handed the boy back. _

_"Take him to the lab." The man demanded. "Give him a physical. I want to know if he's got any illnesses, any disabilities. I would like him to be a fighter. Think you can do that?" _

_"Yes Master." Zimmers replied, bowing his head in respect before heading on his way. _

_As he walked, Danny squirmed slightly, yawning softly. His small hand stretched upwards, grasping hold on the teen's collar. _

_Zimmers swallowed hard, continuing. _

_"It's going to be ok." He whispered. "You'll be sick. You've got to be sick. He won't want you if you're sick…"

* * *

_

Phantom was still there when they reached the site, his shivering increased slightly.

"Weakling." Vlad spat, nudging the boy none too gently with his shoe.

"I suppose I have to get him to his room somehow."

"Don't you care?" Sam snarled. "He would be stronger if you treated him better."

"He'd be soft." Vlad hissed. "A weapon that is soft does no damage. A weapon has to take all the wear and tear that is dished out to it and still continue its job. Now if you'll excuse me, Manson, I'm off to get Zimmers and a stretcher. You do not move from this spot until I return."

Vlad then nodded, calmly walking away. His pace was so slow. It was agonizing. Every moment, Phantom lost more blood. She could see it staining her coat. Vlad needed to go faster. Finally, after a long horrible wait, the man was out of sight and Sam kneeled by Phantom's side, running a hand gently over his face.

"Phantom. Wake up." She whispered. "You need to stay awake. Vlad's not here anymore. You can talk to me. Please talk to me, Phantom."

"…S-sam…" The boy murmured. "Safe?"

"Vlad's gone for a while. You need to stay awake. Talk to me."

"It hurts…" Phantom whimpered. "I was bad…"

"You didn't do anything. He didn't have any right to hurt you like this."

"You're wrong…" The boy replied, before silencing. His body gave a violent shudder as a whimper escaped his throat.

"Manson!" A voice snapped. "I told you to remain where you were!"

The girl gasped, quickly getting to her feet.

"I was trying to keep him awake. He's lost way too much blood."

"I don't want to hear it." Vlad snapped, wheeling a stretcher over. A few scientists dressed in orange were there kneeling by the boy's side, working their arms underneath his weak body and lifting him up. Phantom began twitching violently as they held him, his arms struggling against their grasp.

"What is he doing?" Vlad demanded.

"Trying to get away from you." Sam spat.

"Silence!" Vlad boomed, getting right in the girl's face. "You _will_ learn your place in time, Manson. For now hold your tongue."

The man turned away, shouting commands to the scientists.

"Get him strapped on, now. Tight! Take him to the lab, clean his wounds and wait until he calms down. Then I'll deal with him. Hurry it up! I'm a busy man."

The scientists nodded, forcing Phantom down, fastening his struggling body to the surface.

"Manson, go with them. I couldn't find Zimmers. Take notes, find out why Phantom's being so hostile."

"You're disgusting." Sam hissed.

"You won't be saying that for long." Vlad sneered as he walked away.

* * *

A whole day passed before Sam's eyes. Zimmers had still not made an appearance, leaving the girl to clean up the mess Phantom had left behind. Constantly she felt her stomach lurch, only to swallow hard and continue. She was going to tell her father about this. This whole place needed to be exposed. The things that happened here went against all humane science. Poor Phantom didn't deserve this abuse.

He had to be freed.

The girl spent most of the next day in her room, writing on her clipboard. Phantom hadn't even been returned to his cell when she and the scientists were done. Vlad had appeared and taken him somewhere…

Where? She didn't know.

No one did.

Now Sam lay on her bed, flipping through the papers on her clipboard. All a lot of junk. None of this would help Phantom. She had to get out of here…had to…it was the only way to help him…

Her father was supposed to be coming soon for a meeting. Maybe he'd come to see her.

He still loved her, right? He would believe her, wouldn't he?

The girl felt her prayers answered as the door to her cell whooshed open. But then…it wasn't her dad.

It was Zimmers, his yellow eyes boring into her as the elite stood behind him.

"You're to come with me." He said firmly. Sam got to her feet, talking her clipboard in hand and putting on her lab coat. Zimmers seized her by the arm , dragging the girl roughly along.

"Hey!" Sam protested, pulling against the man's hold. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me!"

"Vlad was not happy about your little performance with Phantom two days ago…" The man replied darkly.

"I'm going to tell my dad about this place."

"No you're not." Zimmers snarled, walking up to a black metal door. A gasp escaped the girl's throat as she read the sign.

_"Morgue…"_

"Let go of me!" Sam shrieked, pulling against the man hold. "You're sick! Let go!"

"No Manson." Zimmers snarled. "Time's running out for your immunity. Soon you're just going to be like all the rest of us. Vlad _will_ be your master in time. But for now…"

The door whooshed open, a rancid smell traveling out.

"Enjoy your stay, Manson."

Sam screamed as the man pushed her inside, shutting the door before she could stop it.

"Let me out!" She cried, pounding on the metal surface. The smell was thick in here. The girl coughed into her sleeve, turning behind her.

The place was dimly lit, rows and rows of metal cabinets all around her. She knew what they contained. The thought made her sick. The entire place was deathly silent, only a faint dripping sound could be heard somewhere in the dark.

Sam began walking from the door, realizing that it was futile to call for help. She wasn't going to get any. Maybe there was another door.

So she stepped forward

Almost immediately she regretted it, fear getting the better of her and driving her to find her way back…

She couldn't.

The girl tried to keep her breathing calm spinning around in desperate circles, searching for the door.

It wasn't there.

"Help." She whimpered. "Someone help me."

All that answered her was the constant dripping.

Sam tread onward, not knowing what else to do. She wanted to curl up in a little ball and hide away from the world…but that wasn't a brave thing to do. She had to find the door.

But a loud moan stopped her dead in her tracks…

Sam's breath caught in her throat as the noise echoed through the room. She backed up slightly, holding her arms around her.

No…she had to be brave.

The girl swallowed hard, walking forward, trying to push the sound from her mind. As she moved, the dripping of water increased in volume. Soon she could hear what sounded like a grunt after every drop hit.

She had to be brave.

Sam took a deep breath and rounded a corner. The dripping was much louder now, the sound following it constantly. Another moan.

Had to be brave.

The girl opened her eyes, a gasp leaping forth as she did.

"Ph-phantom?" She gasped.

The boy opened his pained blue eyes, staring at her. He smiled weakly as a drop of water landed on his head, soaking him even more.

"Sam.." He said softly, shifting slightly. The girl heard the rustle of chains as he did, the metal links clinking together.

Phantom was trapped.

The girl walked over to him, watching as another drop landed on his head. He whimpered slightly, shaking the water from his eyes.

"That bastard…" She whispered.

Water pooled around the boy as he sat, his legs crossed, fettered straight against the wall by his wrists and neck.

"We have to get you out of here." The girl said. "This can't be good for you."

"No…" The boy replied softly. "Master took me here. I'm being punished." He cocked his head as much as he could, looking curiously at the girl.

Why was she always around? She didn't seem to be like the others. Now here she was, urging him to disobey his master. What was it about her?

The smell was still there, invading his mind, pushing his thoughts aside. He wanted her to be close him, holding her arms around his body. The reason as to why eluded him. He just wanted to be close to her.

But the things _she_ wanted to do. Master had put him here to punish him. He couldn't make both of them happy at the same time. He felt the girl's hands gripping the manacles that held his hands in place. She shook them gently, trying hard not to hurt him.

"They're rusted." She said, setting them back down. "You're stuck here.

"I deserve this." Phantom whispered. "I made Master angry."

"You need to stop talking like that." Sam snapped. "He doesn't own you. He just thinks he does. You're only encouraging his behavior."

"How can _you_ talk like that?" Phantom asked, turning his blue eyes to her. "I can understand people in the outside world talking badly about Master, but you're trapped here. What makes you different?"

"I guess I'm just new. Wasn't there anyone else who did? Or is everyone here his little puppets?"

The boy looked away for a moment, his gaze turning to one of the metal cabinets.

He hated staring at it.

It made him face the truth.

"Years ago." The boy replied. "I can hear him now."

Sam cocked her head, staring at the boy as he listened.

"I can't hear anything." She said after a while.

"I can hear things that no one else can." Phantom replied. "There are spirits trapped in this room. His is one of them."

"So…this is where…everyone Vlad kills…is taken?"

The boy nodded.

"He is here along with countless elite…even Zimmers is here. His body, that is. Master can't risk people finding the dead and tracing them back to this place. Some are used in experiments…others are just left to sit."

Phantom sighed, the chains shaking as he attempted to lower his head.

"Master used to put me in here a lot. He said it would help me get in touch with my ghost half…Jack always hated it. He said he didn't want me around dead people.

Sam inched closer to the boy.

"Do you remember how you first came to Axion?" She asked.

"I suppose I was born here." The boy whispered. "I can't remember anything except listening to Master. He was always there."

"And I thought _I_ had a bad childhood." The girl laughed dryly. "I can't even stand a few days of this place. But maybe it's because I just got here."

Silence hung in the room. Phantom whimpered as another droplet fell onto his head. It rolled down his face, across his nose. Weakly his tongue poked out, catching it.

"If you tried, you could break out." Sam said after a few moments.. Phantom looked at her, his eyes blank.

The girl gulped, but continued.

"I've seen you fight. Even if you can't phase out, you could still snap them in half."

The boy didn't look her in the face. His gaze was distant as he spoke, his words haunting as they hung in the stiff air.

"I can't…" He whispered. "I know I can't…"

Sam was about to ask why when he turned to her…

And that was the only answer she needed.

He was broken…

"That bastard." The girl cursed. "How can he do this to people?"

"Master can do whatever he wants." Phantom sighed. "No one can stop him."

"Yes they can." Sam growled. "You could take him! I know you could! If everyone in this place stood up to him, Vlad wouldn't be able to win. That's why he hurts people. So they won't hurt him"

Silence fell between the two…

Sam held her legs close to her body, trying to block out the thick smell. She could see Phantom's eyes drooping as he nodded off, even with the rhythmic falling of water.

He must be completely worn out.

The girl stared at the boy as he slept, his hand twitching slightly.

He was dreaming.

* * *

_"Phantom. My weapon…" _

_The boy's ears perked up at the sound of his master's voice. It was cold as usual, demanding of immediate attention. _

_"Stand by me." _

_Phantom searched for his Master, finding him in the all too familiar arena. _

_The boy turned, his footsteps sure as he followed the call of his master. _

_"Danny…no." _

_Danny? _

_The name seemed so familiar…but it couldn't be for him. His name was Phantom…Danny was only a whimsical desire he had. Whoever it was, they were not calling for him. They were calling for someone else. It was no reason to stop his movement… _

_But it did. _

_"Phantom." Vlad hissed. _

_"Danny." Pleaded the voice. "Please…" _

_"Phantom!" _

_The two voices battled over one another. _

_Why didn't he go to Master? It was of no question. Master needed to be obeyed immediately. _

_So why didn't he move?

* * *

_


	15. We fly together

**Spy Guy: Sorry this took so long. My writiing has been really weird lately. I'm trying not to let it affect this story. I hope I succeded. I'm not sure if I like this Chapter, and I may rewrite it. I can't tell you how many deleted scenes there are from this. I'm serious. there's like...six. And some of them might have been better suited for this story. Read on, and tell me. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

Zimmers slumped down onto his weak excuse for a bed, playing with the latch of his clipboard. 

It opened.

It closed.

It opened.

It closed.

He stared at it, running a hand over the smooth surface. The wood was perfect, flawless in every way. The ideal clipboard.

It even smelled great, much better than this horrible place.

But alas. It was just a clipboard.

Zimmers tossed it aside, sitting up. It was then that his attention shifted to a box underneath his bed. The ghost growled at the sight, taking it in his hands.

It was filled with small pieces of paper, different news articles.

He stared at them disdainfully, picking one up and reading what it said.

**Town remembers lost child. **

Zimmers scoffed loudly, throwing it aside. He knew the article was about him. All about how his parents were trying to cope with their loss. How they were expecting a new child, how his father was the new police chief.

How could they move on while he was trapped in this place? They would go on living their whole lives, thinking some crazy kidnapper had killed him, as the article stated. A man had even been arrested for committing the deed. Vlad most likely framed him.

But little Nathaniel Zimmers had been alive all those years, trapped in the building, leaving only when Vlad took him to business meetings to show off his intellect. Back when Vlad had been proud of the boy's work…

But after he died…everything changed.

The ghost startled as the door to his room whooshed open, the form of Jeremy Manson appearing. Zimmers immediately stood up, pushing the box beneath the bed with his boot.

"At least I could find somebody here." Jeremy said, his nose pointed into the air.

Zimmers held back a growl.

"Mr. Manson…wasn't Vlad there to meet you?" He asked, ushering the man out.

"Don't come near me, wretch." Mr. Manson spat, wiping off his shirt. "And don't you mean your master? What other rules do you disobey when nobody's looking?"

"Sir, I assume my…Master was not there to greet you."

"Oh no." The man replied, walking down the hall. "I've been looking all over for my daughter though. Can't find her. She's not in her room. Thought she might be with you…as much as I disprove of that."

Zimmer was near his boiling point, but managed to hold himself back.

"She is out today. Didn't you know?" The ghost asked.

"No." Jeremy said, shooting Zimmers a cold glare. "I did not know that. Oh well…I suppose I should be going to the meeting. Are you coming?"

His eyes stared critically at Zimmers, scanning over him, stopping at the hole in his chest. The ghost pulled the front of his lab coat shut, shaking his head.

"Not for long." He replied.

"A pity." Jeremy smiled, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I suppose I'll be off to Vlad's study then. Ta!"

Zimmers glared at the man as he left, storming through the halls. If that bastard was here, that meant that he had to get Phantom out of the morgue. He hated having to take care of everything here like some pathetic servant. Once, he had been inside all the important projects, watching as his designs became reality. Now he was just a messenger for Vlad. All he had left was his job as Phantom's monitor…and once the girl was trained, he wouldn't even have that.

He was dead, and no one wanted him around.

Zimmers mumbled darkly to himself, unlocking the morgue. He had grown used to the putrid smell, having been trapped in there for months after his death.

The man's boots walked silently over the metal floor as he made his way to Phantom, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to the metal files around him.

He couldn't help himself as he looked at the crude label on one…

And stopped in his tracks…

* * *

Phantom's eyes shot open, pushing his exhaustion away. The blue orbs darted around, listening to the loud thunks of boots on metal. 

"Zimmers…" He whimpered.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at the boy.

"He's coming." Phantom continued. "Hide."

The girl listened at the door creaked open in the distance. The slapping of shoes on the floor echoed through the horrid place, cutting into her ears. Silently, she got to her feet, stealing into the darkness, unsure of what was about to happen. Phantom was afraid of Zimmers, probably with good reason. Maybe her presence near him would lead to more punishment. And she knew that he did not need any more of that.

As she crouched by the cabinets out of sight, a terrible feeling passed through her as she thought of what was right next to her, separated only by a thin wall of metal.

But Sam remained silent, trying to be brave as she heard something screech open.

The girl craned her neck, drawn to see what cause was. In the distance she could see Zimmers, his fingers wrapped around a metal handle, staring down.

Sam drew back immediately, trying to suppress a cry.

He was staring at a dead body.

Obviously she had made some noise, for the cabinet shut with a screech, locking with a bang.

"Manson!" The ghost shouted. "It's not nice to spy on people."

The girl remained silent, inching along a corner and into another row of files. Those horrible boots hit the ground, getting louder…louder…

Sam found her breath catching in her throat as they stopped nearby.

"I'm not here for you, Manson." Zimmers snarled. "I'm not going to search all over to find you. Just stay in your own business!"

The footsteps echoed further and further away, and the girl felt at ease. Phantom's chains rattled loudly, as Zimmers berated the boy once more.

Something told the girl she should do something…but she couldn't move. Right now there was nothing she could do. She had to wait and think of a plan. If Phantom was punished for her actions, he could die…he couldn't take much more.

Two sets of footsteps left the room, one slightly uneven. Sam grabbed a strand of her hair, stroking it gently as she sat in the silence.

Now she was alone.

* * *

Vlad smiled fondly as he pushed down the torn edges of an old photograph. How had it managed to elude him all this time? Hidden behind another in a scrapbook, it had succeeded in keeping the three together all these years. Now it was two again… Jack burned into ashes. Maddie had her arms around the millionaire, dressed in a beautiful blue gown. Vlad was in his finest tuxedo, an elaborate corsage fastened into his lapel. 

Maddie looked so happy. Her smile showed her perfect white teeth. Her eyes shone brightly with life. They had all gone together to this dance. All three of them.

But now it was two, just as it should be.

Vlad couldn't help smirking in satisfaction.

Perhaps he should take Maddie off the black mask project. Her poor delicate hands would surely be scarred from the work. She would be much happier if she was creating things. Inventing,

The man leaned back in his chair, turning through the book. His eyes ran over burned pictures of him and his obsession. Once there had been three.

Now there were two…just as it should be.

A sharp knock sounded from behind, pulling the millionaire from his thoughts.

"Vladdie! I'm here for the meeting!"

Vlad snarled under his breath, checking his watch, and shoving the book beneath his chair.

"It's quite early, Mr. Manson." The man announced, standing up, pulling roughly at the bottom of his jacket.

The doors opened, and Jeremy walked inside, idly pushing back his oiled hair.

"I had some time to see my daughter, but the dead scientist informed me that she was out. Or was it lying?"

"Your daughter is indeed out." Vlad replied. "She won't be back until tomorrow. We should just begin the meeting now."

"That's a spiffin idea Vlad." Jeremy smiled, flopping down into the millionaire's plush seat. Vlad held back a growl of anger as he sat in another nearby, not nearly as comfortable.

"So…we're here to talk today about the company right?" Mr. Manson asked. "Like where it's going?"

"I suppose." The other man replied. "I don't see much how it could improve from what it is."

"I do." Jeremy smiled, his eyes narrowing mischievously. He leaned forward, clapping his hands together purposely.

"The Phantom project is done. He can't get any better Vlad. You're holding on to him too long. He needs to get out into the field soon, before he gets too old. After all, some of him is human. He's in his teens, the peak of his life. What better time to get him out there in the open?"

Vlad glared at the man.

"I'm not holding onto him." He replied coldly. "He's not ready. I sent him on a raid to Fenton works, and he failed. It was a simple assignment. Even I could have done it in my age."

"I was thinking last night." Jeremy continued, waving his hands about. "I was thinking about what you said. That he pulled the earpiece out when the alarms went off. You keep boasting about how acute his senses are. Maybe they're _too_ good, and they scrambled his mind."

Vlad paused.

He hadn't thought of that.

It was so obvious. Hadn't all his test subjects died at a sudden noise?

Phantom's hearing was too good. The frequency of the alarms affected his thoughts. That was why he had failed. That was why he had ripped the device from his ear.

So the answer to the problem was in reducing Phantom's hearing. Maybe an operation would help. Perhaps a full headset. Something that would prevent the Fentonworks fiasco from ever happening again.

But this also left another question.

If his hearing was so severe that he couldn't think straight when exposed to noise…

What things could he see? What could he feel?

Instantly the man's mind switched from the fate of his business partner to Phantom's unlocked potential.

Could he possibly see things that others could not? It was obvious that he could see clearly in the dark, but could he see… sensors? Lasers?

The hearing was a problem, but surely his sight would come in handy.

And his sense of touch.

Could he feel the movements of someone far away? Feel the slight change of temperature in the air before a gun was fired?

"I need to find Phantom." Vlad said suddenly, standing up in his chair. "You have an excellent point. I think you've furthered this company today." With that, the man left the room, Mr. Manson staring at his back as he left, a look of bewilderment smeared across his face.

"Alright." He murmured. "I'll wait here."

The man sat back into the chair, allowing the cushions to swallow him up.

It was a very nice chair, upholstered in the finest crimson velvet.

He never would've guessed it was covered in blood.

* * *

Maddie sighed deeply as a small group of elite led her back to her room. She stared at her hands, burned from working all day on the masks. It surely was monotonous work, doing the same thing over and over again. She longed to be back at her lab, working on some new invention, helping someone else with their research. But it seemed those days were over, replaced by the droning existence she now knew. 

The one at Axion.

But this evening was to be different as footsteps echoed from behind. Soon, Zimmers and Phantom had caught up with the small group. Maddie glared at the ghost with contempt.

"Oh Fenton, don't look at me like that." Zimmers cooed mockingly.

"Why not?" The woman spat.

"You're just upset that Phantom's all beat up."

Maddie's gaze traveled to the boy, a gasp escaping her throat.

Phantom looked completely disheveled, new scars resting beside old ones. His pained eyes were locked onto hers, begging for someone to help him.

"Oh my God." Maddie snarled, staring daggers at Zimmers. "If I could, I would kill you."

"Even if you were free, Fenton." Zimmers sneered, "You can't kill me. I'm already dead."

Zimmers made a motion with his hand and the elite snapped to attention.

Panic flashed across Maddie's face as one jammed his weapon into her spine. They roughly began pulling at her arms, forcing her away. Her shoes slipped on the metal floor as she struggled to face Zimmers.

"Tell Vlad that he's going to be sorry when his perfect weapon is dead!" The woman spat. "If you keep treating him like this, he's not going to survive. Then you'll be out of a stupid job!"

Zimmers stiffened up, turning his nose up into the air and passing by, Phantom following behind like a little puppy.

But those eyes watched her…

Begging…

Pleading…"

A loud command barked out, jerking Maddie's attention to the hall behind her. Anger welled up inside her body as Vlad strode into view. He growled at the elite, pulling them away from her…none too gently.

"Be a little more considerate!" The man snapped, his fingers toying with the hilt of his whip. "She is a woman, and should be handled gently!"

Maddie suppressed a sharp comeback at the irony in his words. The man approached, pretending to wipe dust off her with a white hanky.

"I am so sorry, Madeline." He smiled. "How long have these brutes been treating you like this?"

The woman glared at her former friend, barely managing to keep her mouth sealed. Vlad adopted a look of sadness, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Madeline, I'm sorry about all you've been through. Please, let me make it up to you."

"Let go of me." Maddie hissed, her teal eyes burning into the man's blue ones.

"Madeline, I'm willing to me more lenient with you." Vlad continued, seemingly unfazed. "Because of our history, I'm willing to let you have privileges that others do not. We could have been happy together, but…you married Jack."

"Because I loved him." The woman spat.

"But I loved you more." The man replied, his smile fading. "I loved you more than the world."

Maddie refused to answer, her cheeks burning hot. Vlad's smile returned as he held her closer.

"And now that love has grown stronger."

The woman instantly pulled away, turning on the man. Her eyes were wide, the muscles of her face contorted in rage.

"You killed my husband!" She snarled. "And you expect me to love you!?"

"Madeline, your husband was a fool. We both know that." Vlad continued, taking a step forward.

"No!' Maddie shrieked, turning toward a way out. It was feral instinct. She wanted to run…far, far away from this place. She didn't know where she would go, but this man was demented. All the things he had done to her family…to her! And to other people. He didn't seem to understand what he was doing. He didn't realize he was hurting people.

The accident messed with his mind, turning him into a monster.

Maddie wanted to run.

But she didn't have the chance.

There was a flash of light from behind her as she made a few frenzied steps. Her mind was focused on the elite…on Zimmers…even on Phantom. She never thought she would see an entirely different person before her. The figure grabbed tightly onto her wrists, pulling her close. His body was ice cold, freezing. Her arms were held above her head, her body right up against the chest of his man. Maddie looked up, the breath catching in her throat.

Before her was a tall man, his skin pale blue, eyes bright red. He looked right at her, his crazed smile showing pointed teeth.

He was dressed in white and red, various capes hanging around his frame.

And as Maddie stared at him…the more she knew what he was…who he was…

"V-Vlad?" She stammered, frozen in shock. The man simply drew her even closer, wrapping his arms around her body.

Maddie wanted to pull away from this monster. This creature who had prevented her escape. She wanted to yell and scream at him, and force him away. She wanted to hurt him with all her might.

But she couldn't.

She was trapped in his embrace.

"Madeline…" The man whispered softly into her ear. "Now do you see what happened to me?"

It _was _Vlad….

"You-you're like..."

"Phantom?" The man asked. "In some ways. This is what the accident did to me. It made me stronger…It made me weaker. I'm a natural hybrid."

"This isn't natural." Maddie spat, pulling away. "Nothing about this is natural…nothing…"

"Oh well…" Vlad said. "Perhapse you just need a little time."

The man's smile was so knowing and smug; Maddie felt white anger flare up inside her.

"Let go of me!" She snarled, trying to struggle against his body, but he held fast, refusing to let go. His hands gripped hers in tight embrace, nearly crushing her fingers. Tears came from her eyes as she struggled, desperate to escape…

* * *

Phantom stood on the sidelines, watching as his master hurt one of the only people who ever cared about him. Something inside of his being told him to stop this. It came to him in Sam's voice, telling him to fight the man who was harming Maddie. It didn't matter who that man was. He was harming her. She was crying, desperate to get out. 

The boy looked behind him, his eyes meeting the cold yellow of Zimmers'. The ghost didn't say a word, his gaze turning back to the scene. Phantom did so as well.

He didn't want to watch. He wanted to stop this.

But that was his Master out there. The man harming Maddie was his Master: The one person he could never strike out against. His Master didn't want Maddie to run. He wanted her to stay with him forever.

The boy recalled that Vlad loved Maddie. He had always spoken so highly of her.

But if this was love…why would anyone want it?

"Madeline. Stop this right now." Vlad cooed, his iron grip not faltering. "I will never let you go. Even if I were to let you run, where would you go from there? Hmmm? All the doors shall be locked to you. Escape from this place is impossible. Just ask Zimmers."

The scientist shifted slightly, turning away, his yellow eyes burning with hate.

"I hate you!" Maddie shrieked, her foot lashing out and striking the man in his shin. Vlad didn't even falter. He simply continued on, his voice still calm and serene, even against the woman's rage.

"Madeline…" He whispered. "Have you not forgotten our deal? Have you not forgotten the one you spared by coming here? Hmmm? Don't tell me you forget your children so easily. I'm sure you remember Daniel, right? Your son? The first in your family to succumb to my power. Tell me you haven't also forgotten Jasmine?"

Maddie instantly stopped. Her face was filled with shock, looking so helpless as her hands went limp the one ones of her captor.

"You bastard." The woman hissed under her breath, turning away.

"Call me as many names as your want, Madeline." Vlad grinned, releasing her from his grasp. "Your daughter's life is on the line here. Do you want her to live this?"

Phantom felt his spirit wilt along with the woman's. She seemed broken at the mention of her daughter.

_"Family is a wonderful thing to have, Danny. But they are also someone's greatest weakness." _

_The small boy gazed up at his monitor, his blue eyes staring ahead, filled with small tears. He snuggled closer to the large man, whimpering softly. _

_"It hurts." The boy cried, turning his sight to a large gash that ran along his arm. _

_"Some things hurt, son…" _

"Where is Jazz? She's still ok, right?" Maddie asked, still not looking the man in the face. Vlad smiled smugly.

"Of course…but I could not leave her alone in an empty house. I brought her here. She's been staying in the luxury of my study. I can bring you to her, if you agree to never struggle as this ever again, my sweet."

The boy watched, pained by the look on the woman's face. Torn between her dignity, and her family.

"Vlad…let me see her…please."

Phantom could see her eyes filled with fat tears. They ran down her check, landing in dark spots on the floor.

"You took my son…please…don't hurt my daughter."

"Tell me what you learned of Phantom, and then you will see her."

Maddie sighed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"He's very smart Vlad. If you had taught him properly, you could've had a scientist even greater than Zimmers. You ruined a great person in your sick quest to make a freak like you."

"Yours words scathe me, Madeline." The Vlad replied, adopting a look of mock sadness. "He must be smart to teach himself to speak…oh wait…your husband taught him. Most kids can talk. He just needs to remember to remain silent."

The boy's legs wobbled beneath him. They had been faltering. for a while. He felt weak and drained, his eyelids drooping against his will.

_A green syringe appeared before his face, glowing even in the light of the room. _

_Pain… _

Phantom's eyes shot open, gazing at the scene before him. Maddie's was trying hard not to shy away from Vlad's embrace.

She hated that man.

...He hated that man.

It was a foreign emotion, one that he had experienced only a few times before, but never with this much intensity. He suddenly hated Vlad. Hated him with a passion that burned inside his soul...

He wanted to reach out and pull the man away from the woman. He wanted to stand between them, preventing the man from touching her again.

But the feeling of fear crept up.

What would happen if he laid a hand on his Master?

He would be punished.

_"You could take him! I know you could! If everyone in this place stood up to him, Vlad wouldn't be able to win. That's why he hurts people. So they won't hurt him" _

But he didn't want to hurt him…he just wanted to prevent Vlad from harming Maddie…and Jazz. He wanted to protect them.

"Vlad…don't you dare." Maddie growled as the man placed his head next to hers, and his lips gently brushed her cheek. Phantom could tell she wanted to hurt him. She wanted to force him away without any consequences.

But she couldn't.

Jazz would get hurt.

Zimmers was fascinated by the scene, ignoring the boy.

It was now or never.

Phantom ran forward, seizing Vlad by one of his capes and dragging him away. The man snarled, instantly retaliating by swinging his arm out. It struck Phantom in the head, resulting in a horrid crack, but still the boy held on.

The elite were upon him in an instant, their guns held high…

The signal of attack.

Green exploded from the boy's fingertips, hitting a Black Mask head on. The person gave a guttural cry, before they collapsed, red seeping onto the ground…

Another charged at Phantom, their gun flying through the air, prepared to strike the boy. In an instant, Phantom turned, ice gathering around his hands.. As the weapon crashed into his shoulder, the attacker felt freezing claws across his throat.

"Phantom!" Vlad shrieked. "Cease!"

The boy instantly came to a halt, his inhuman power disappearing along with his drive.

What had he done?

He stumbled toward his Master, leaning against the wall for support. Maddie wasn't looking at him.

She was crying.

The boy was seized by the remaining elite in an instant. He wasn't going to protest. His body was drained of all energy, and he hung limp in their hold.

"Madeline…what did you do to my weapon?" Vlad demanded. "Before you got him, he was perfect! You turned him against me!"

"All I did was show him kindness..." The woman murmured. "That's all I did."

Vlad's face contorted in rage. He turned to Zimmers, his voice low and menacing.

"Take Phantom to his room. Get the straight coat and his punishment. Wait until I get there. I want to see it."

The ghost nodded, making his way hurriedly through the hall. His hand covered the whole in his chest as he ran, never looking back to his master.

Phantom's boots screeched against the floor as he was pulled along. Reality was beginning to distort, and he found himself mumbling softly.

"Is Danny a good boy?" He slurred, his eyes shutting. Zimmers didn't stop even though his brow furrowed in rage, but he kept going. He had to keep going.

He had to get away.

* * *

Jazz sat on the thin carpet, pulling uselessly on the mask that covered her face. A strap wound behind her head, a lock fastening it in place. Her teal eyes stared out, filled with tears from her crying. Vlad had told her it would do no good. 

It helped him to sleep.

She could hear everything from her prison. Everything Vlad said, every word he uttered, she could hear…

She also could hear him berating Phantom and Zimmers, yelling and screaming at his obedient lackeys, striking them…mocking them.

It was horrible.

She was fortunate that Vlad had left her alone. She always feared the times when he would enter, his hand resting on the horrid whip. But never had he used it against her. Never had he even harmed her.

She was fine.

Except for the mask that he had forced over her face. It was stifling inside, the holes for air were nowhere near big enough.

Her prison was Vlad's rarely used conference room. In the center was a round table, various wooden chairs surrounding it. The walls were some type of sickly yellow, the carpet was short and blue.

Jazz heard the familiar creak of the outside door. It slammed shut. Vlad was yelling, obviously furious. The girl crawled over to the door of her prison, sitting and listening.

"Hey Vlad, you ok? What's—"

There was a cry of fear, followed by a thud.

Jazz drew back, listening as Vlad screamed. His rage was uncontrollable.

"Get out of my sight if you ever want to see your daughter again!" Vlad snarled. There was the whimper of a man, and the clack of shoes against the floor as he made a frenzied exit.

Then everything went silent…

* * *

Over some time, Sam had fallen asleep, holding her arms around her, trying not to choke on the fowl smells around her. The atmosphere was stifling. She had to force herself not to retch from the horrid fumes that kept barreling down on her senses. A few times she heard water rushing through copper pipes on the walls, but she ignored it, content to stay in her own little bubble of safety. 

She tried not to think of Phantom. She tried to ignore his pained face as he begged her to hide.

She tried to ignore the image of his body lying on the ground. He hadn't even cared that he was hurt. He had just accepted his fate.

Perhaps he had wanted it.

* * *

Zimmers stood outside Phantom's door, toying with a small white box that held the infamous red syringe. How many times had this box been opened, revealing the potion inside? Each time, Vlad had done it with such suavity, it was like he was opening a gift for a friend. But Zimmers saw the box as something different. Inside was the thing he hated and despised more than anything. 

Of course it had been necessary for him to use it in his work. Countless times he had given it to Phantom…and then there was that Fentonworks girl. But he still hated it…for what it had done to him.

Zimmers said nothing as Mr. Manson ran down the hall, holding his head in his hands, red streaked across his face. Jeremy stopped before the ghost, blubbering through his tears. He reached out a bloody hand and grasped the man's lab coat, staining it.

"Zimmers…!" He finally managed to sputter. "Please! Tell me where my daughter is! Please!"

Zimmers simply stared down at the man with the indifference that he had mastered over the years. His yellow eyes glared at Mr. Manson with the contempt he had been holding since their first encounter.

"Why would you want answers from an 'it'?"

"But! Vlad is a mad man! Look what he did to me!"

Mr. Manson lowered his other hand revealing a huge mass of half-dried blood over his face. Zimmers did not budge.

"I have been with this man for years. I have my own share of scars." The scientist growled. "Those who truly know Vlad are wary. You should be no different."

"I need to find my daughter!" Jeremy sobbed, falling to his knees, his hands grasping at Zimmers' coat. "He'll kill her!"

The ghost struck Jeremy in the chest with his boot, watching in grim satisfaction as the man toppled over, crying hysterically.

"This was a mistake!" Jeremy shouted. "It was a mistake to ever come here!"

"You came here willingly…it's your own fault." Zimmers replied.

Mr. Manson's look of despair quickly turned to rage as he glared at the ghost's pale face.

"I _will_ find her!" He snarled, getting shakily to his feet. "I will find her…and shut this entire place down! And I will laugh when you're being carted off to the GIW like the dead freak you are!"

Jeremy said no more, tearing down the hall in his frenzy to find the real world and leak the secrets he had learned…

A shot echoed across the walls, followed by a loud thud.

Zimmers simply sighed, turning his attention back to the box…

* * *

Red… 

It flashed across his mind in a flurry of unwanted emotion. His fingers made vain attempts to scratch at the material that held him tight. He was aware of a screaming. A horrid screaming.

_"Danny! Let go of my son! Let go!" _

A sharp pain rocketed through his skull as a spasm seized his body, and his head struck the wall behind him. His teeth gritted together, gnashing fiercely like he was trying to grasp something and rip it to shreds.

_"Maddie! Find Jazz!" _

He wanted out. He needed to move. Needed to do something to fight this pain. If he moved, it would go away.

Once more fingers scraped against the straight jacket, desperate to escape, but the spasms were worsening, and his attempts were futile.

_"Don't you lay a hand on my son!" _

Crimson stained his vision, cutting him off from the rest of the world. Eventually everything began to fall away…shadows crept up…black and oozing, seizing the boy in their sharp claws. Phantom did nothing in protest, suddenly feeling ease course through his tired mind.

_"Sweet little child. You have your father's eyes…" _

A soft humming sounded on his ears, lulling his eyelids shut. Phantom listened intently to the haunting melody as it played, etching itself into his memory.

_"When you feel like crying, _

_while feeling as if you can drink up the seas, _

_You should cry to your heart's content, _

_I always do that. _

_If we confide in each other our weaknesses, _

_that we kept secret from anyone else. _

_Why, scary things will disappear, _

_A miracle, isn't it?" _

The voice was familiar. He knew it. Somewhere he had heard it before.

_"If we fly together, with my hands, with my wings. _

_Because we'll protect each other. _

_Now, we'll whisper to each other, _

_our wishes that we kept secret from the stars. _

_Look, riding on the wind, _

_I feel as if we can go on endlessly…" _

Suddenly everything collapsed. The shadows released their hold, shrinking back, dropping the boy straight into an abyss of his thoughts. His hand flew out, reaching for something, anything, he could hold onto. Snatches of words shrieked past his ears, visions from past events flashed before his eyes. He found all breath pushed from his lungs as he fell, forced to relive the most horrifying events of his life.

He could see bodies piled all around him, lives that he had so willingly taken for his master. Their empty eyes stared back at him from beneath filmy surfaces. Phantom's hand remained outstretched, in pathetic hope that someone would take pity upon a murderer such as himself. He hoped that someone would see the boy hidden behind his ghostly features.

Only a few people had done that.

The boy closed his eyes, remembering the scent that had flowed from Sam's body, the smell that clouded his mind from all rational judgment.

Then there was Jazz, trapped in Vlad's clutches, the innocent reason for her mother's pain.

And Maddie…

The person who had seen him fight…seen him kill…and had still been able to look him in the face.

Phantom held onto a memory of her. A vague memory where she held him close, and spoke softly to him. The boy shut his eyes, transporting himself to the moment it had happened, reveling in her gentle touch and kind words.

No one had ever shown him compassion like that before…

Phantom gasped as he felt warm fingers encircle his own, and the falling cease. He looked up, seeing the warm face of the woman who had invaded his thoughts, and that he had so willingly let inside. She smiled down at him, whispering that same eerie melody that seemed so familiar.

_"Let's promise that… _

_Surely we can grasp onto the future that seems to shine brighter than the stars _

_With my hands, with my wings, _

_if we fly together…" _

It was then that Phantom shut his eyes…and drifted away.

It was over.

The horrid torture was over...

* * *

The boy lay on his side, his arms still trapped in the straight jacket's firm hold. Tears coursed down his cheeks, as he mumbled the song's melody through his spittle. 

He was aware of a figure watching him, but paid it no heed. He could tell by the scent that it was not Master, nor was it Zimmers with his rotten flesh.

Those were the only two he feared, and the only two he was afraid to speak to at this moment. He wanted to sing the song, and he would do so in front of any lackey that Vlad had sent to watch him.

After a while Phantom heard the sound of Vlad's shoes hitting the floor, and he fell to silence.

"Madeline…" Master's voice said sharply. "Shut his door and come with me. Your daughter has been missing you."

The figure turned, leaving the boy's prison behind. Soon Phantom found himself in complete darkness once more…

Comforted only by the memory of that melody…

* * *


	16. Revelations

**Spy Guy: You guys are going to kill me for this chappy. I know it. Tee...Let's just say...cliffie. :D **

**Sorry...had to do it. **

* * *

They carried four stretchers between themselves, a white sheet draped over each one.

Instantly the girl stiffened, unable to make even a small sound. She felt a cold hand rest on her shoulder and looked to the face of the owner.

It was Zimmers.

"Don't look." He demanded. "Just get up."

Sam did, desperately trying to keep her eyes off the corpses as they were led to their final resting place.

"Who is it?" The girl finally managed to utter. "Who got killed?"

"It's just a few Black Masks." The ghost grumbled. "Nothing that need concern you. Your father has left. I am to take you to your room."

"Why couldn't I see him?" Sam demanded. "You locked me in here for hours. Wouldn't it have been easier just to let me see my dad, if only for a few moments?"

"The Master ordered it." Zimmers snarled, hiding his face. "This was the one place your infernal father would never look, even if Phantom was in here. You two obviously got along well. I hope you didn't put any absurd ideas into his head. He attacked the master today."

"I say good for him." The girl snarled, pushing the ghost away. "He could kill everyone here if he wanted to. He's stronger than your stupid master ever could be!"

Suddenly Zimmers seized the girl by the front of her coat, his eyes wild as he pulled her close.

"If you told him these things, Manson!" He seethed, his fowl breath falling on Sam's already insulted nostrils. "Vlad will kill you faster than you can blink! Worse! He'll make you ever regret pitying his weapon by making Phantom take your life himself!"

"So what if I _did_ tell Phantom?!" The girl hissed. "Vlad can't hurt me! My father is his business partner!"

Zimmers shoved Sam away, his lips cracking into a wicked smile, cruel laughter growing from inside his throat. The man held his gut as he carried on, his golden eyes set on the defiant violet ones of his target.

"Only three Black Masks met their deaths tonight." The ghost grinned maliciously. "As of now you are just like any one else here. Tomorrow a staged death of you and your father will be carried out. Someone will be blamed and charged with murder. An innocent man will go to prison for a person who still lives and breathes. What's left of your family will move on, forgetting about you! Vlad's done this before. He knows what he's doing!"

"Where's my dad?" Sam demanded. "You said he left!"

"I was merely trying to comfort you." Zimmers sneered. "But you irked me. So now I shall tell you plain out, in a way your little meddling mind can comprehend. Your father is dead, Manson. Vlad no longer desired him, and so he was disposed of, just like his previous business partner. Vlad doesn't keep partners for long. He would much rather have lackeys so he can boss them around. In his eyes, no one is equal to him, so your father's death warrant was signed from the moment he stepped into this building."

Sam's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat.

She didn't know what to do.

From that moment on, everything turned into a single blurred mass. She was aware of her fingers prying open one of the metal cabinets. She could see herself staring down at the figure inside, dousing his bloody form with her tears. It seemed like she kneeled by his side for hours, holding his cold hand as it stiffened.

Then she ran.

No one stopped her. There was no place she could go, and they all knew that. The lights of the hall blinded her, distorting her vision. She didn't care who she saw. She didn't care who saw her. She just wanted to run…run forever, and forget that she was alone…

Forget that her family would never find her…

* * *

Jazz huddled in the corner of the conference room, idly looking through a recent newspaper. Vlad would occasionally throw them to her when he was finished. He had given her this particular one a week ago, but she hadn't read it. She saved the papers for times of unrest, like now.

Vlad had struck someone in his study. Who, was a mystery, but that meant something was going on. Hearing the events of the real world helped to bring her away from this place. She almost laughed at the trivial issues the paper talked about. People complaining about their water bill, or that their cable wasn't working, or that the person down the street had a pit bull.

If she could've written to them, she'd have complained about being confined in a single room with a mask on her face.

But they would think she was crazy.

In the back of her mind, she heard someone enter the study, speaking softly. She paid it no heed.

Vlad talked to himself a lot.

She simply continued to read her only outlet to the world, flipping through the pages, pausing at the funnies. Before this, she had never even glanced at them, but now in her dismal solitude, the various characters and their wacky antics helped her to cope.

They were instantly forgotten as the lock to the conference room shifted, and the door opened.

"Jasmine." Vlad cooed, kneeling behind her, and roughly forcing a small key into the lock of the mask. The strap split apart, and Vlad's fingers pried the mask from the girl's face, setting it on the ground. Jazz took a deep breath, reaching a hand up to touch her reddened skin.

"Get rid of that paper." Vlad demanded. "I have brought someone to see you. Appreciate this act of kindness."

Jazz was about to retort, until she saw her visitor, and a gasp escaped her throat. She got immediately to her feet, running over, and hugging her mother.

"I'm sorry." The girl sobbed. "I didn't mean to be mad. I didn't mean to yell."

"Jazz. That doesn't matter anymore." The woman whispered, small tears rolling down her face. "He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"No…" Jazz sniffed. "I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"It's ok…" Maddie cooed. "I want to go home too sweetie. But we're going to make it through this, right?"

"Yes." The girl replied. "We will."

Maddie smiled weakly, pushing her daughter's disheveled hair from her eyes.

They were interrupted by Vlad approaching, his hand resting on Maddie's shoulder.

"I have kept my word Madeline." The man sneered, standing beside the pair. "I have not harmed her. And I never will as long as you listen to me."

"Mom?" Jazz whimpered, refusing to let go as Vlad pulled her mother back.

"Let go…" Maddie whispered. "I'll be back."

Jazz did so, trying to hide her sadness.

Vlad smiled, handing Maddie a small piece of paper.

"That is the code to your room, Madeline." He said, honey dripping from his words. "You are no longer a prisoner here. Just remember your daughter, and everything will be fine."

Maddie crumpled the paper in her hand, glaring at the man before her. He smiled, pushing her from the room, and turning to Jazz.

"I will keep your mask off." He whispered. "If you hold your tongue. If you aren't silent, you will wear it for your mother's next visit."

With that, he grinned, returning to Maddie.

The last thing Jazz saw before the door shut, was the man placing his arm around her mother's shoulders…

* * *

The piece of paper in her hand was like money accepted for betraying a secret. It burned in her hand, constantly reminding her of her weakness.

The weakness she loved so dearly.

The weakness she had to protect.

Maddie walked along the dismal corridors of the lab, constantly fiddling with the paper, pulling at it, ripping off small pieces, careful not to damage the numbers carelessly scrawled in the middle. She didn't pay attention to the sound of shoes slapping the metal floor.

It wasn't until too late that she saw a young girl running through the hall, her eyes shut as she barreled forward. The two collided in a burst of papers, hitting the ground with loud thuds. Maddie watched as the girl stumbled to her feet, desperately trying to grab what she had dropped…

The contents of a clipboard.

"Let me help." The woman offered.

"I'm fine." The girl sniffed.

She was crying.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked, picking up a pile of papers.

"I'm fine." The girl repeated, snapping the clasp of her board shut.

"I've seen you before." The woman said, standing up. "You were with Zimmers…when Phantom fought."

"I have to go." The girl whimpered, taking the papers from Maddie's grasp.

"Did Vlad hurt you?" The woman persisted, taking hold of the girl's coat. "Please. Just talk to me."

The girl yanked away, wiping her violet eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

And with that, she was gone.

Maddie sighed, bending down to pick up the remaining papers. She looked at one covered in numbers, examining it intently.

They were the codes to rooms.

One side had a simple unlabeled number…

The other had names along with various codes.

Maddie's eyes widened as she saw one…

It was Phantom's…

The woman felt her heart jump.

This was her chance to help him.

She knew that Vlad had not been back to let him out of the straight jacket. Who knew how long that man would leave the poor boy alone.

If she went in now, only for a little while, she could help him. She could give him some reprieve to his suffering before he had to return.

Phantom needed her.

* * *

_"Finish him! Now!" _

_Phantom looked around, his eyes fearful as he gazed upon his angered master. _

_"It's just a simple flick of the wrist! Hit his chest! Make his blood run over the ground!" _

_The boy whimpered, turning back to the Black Mask before him. _

_The man lay in the dirt, his breathing raspy and strained. Phantom forced the familiar glowing light around his hand, watching as it illuminated his prey's bruised face. _

_"Phantom! What are you waiting for?!" Vlad snarled. "You are a weapon! You fire at my command!" _

_The boy whimpered slightly, his eyes shutting as he fired upon the dying figure of the black mask. _

_When the blast hit, there was no sound…no scream of terror. _

_There simply was nothing. _

_Phantom turned to his master, refusing to look at the carnage he had caused. _

* * *

Silence had descended upon the room once Phantom found his voice no longer obeying his commands. It was weaker than most from disuse, but once his desperate need to murmur the song returned, he soon found it growing feeble, and then dying all together. Now, his bleary eyes stared at the wall, unblinking as he played the melody over and over in his head.

Why couldn't he forget it?

Usually after punishment, after falling into the abyss of his thoughts and fears, he would sleep until Master would return to free him.

But now he was awake, lying helplessly on his side, trying to push the song from his mind.

He was aware that his hands were numb. In truth, he could no longer feel them at all. He tried to move his fingers, but felt nothing respond and stopped. Maybe when this was over, his arms would be useless to him, and he could no longer kill.

He hated killing.

Once it had been no problem. Simply listen to the order, and carry it out. He was a weapon, and weapons killed for a living, obeying their Masters' orders.

But now, his purpose disturbed him down to his very core. He knew that nothing good could come of his hate for his destiny.

His destiny was the very thing that had been drilled into his mind from the start. Vlad would speak, in long confusing sentences, his voice calm and convincing. It had been so easy to believe him then.

But now…

Vlad had made him out to be a weapon, nothing more than an object created to bring chaos and slaughter, and with his young mind, Phantom had no reason to question it. He had accepted it as fact, and for the longest time it was. But something told him, now, at this moment, he was no longer a weapon. He was something more.

He was a boy.

And he wanted to be free.

* * *

Maddie slowly put the code into the pad, waiting for the machine to recognize it and let her inside. Her eyes darted around, half expecting to see Zimmers, or even Vlad, coming around the corner. Doing this was very risky, for both her and Jazz. But Phantom was not mindless. He had a drive, hidden deep inside his battered body. He had tried to protect her…

And then he had sang…

It really wasn't singing. Not really. It was more like frenzied muttering. But the words were clear enough.

_With my hands, with my wings,_

_ if we fly together…" _

Her mother had always whispered that song to her when she was little, and she had used it as well to calm down Jazz when she was crying.…

And then Danny.

But somehow Phantom knew it. The lyrics slipped off his tongue just as easily as his name.

The door opened, allowing the woman to enter. She switched on the light, watching Phantom flinch as it hit his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The woman whispered, shutting the door behind her. "I need the light on to get you out."

The boy made no protest. He simply lowered his eyelids, watching her intently as she sat by his side. Maddie took the straps of the straight jacket in her calloused hands, trying to free the poor boy. He made no movement except when seized by strange bouts of trembling, in which his teeth would clack and his body would push against his binds. This made the work harder, as the straps would constrict, making all of Maddie's work in vain. Finally, one came undone, loosening Phantom's arms from their position. Still the boy made no sound, sitting in wait for his freedom.

At last, after many minutes of futile attempts, the remaining straps came unfastened, leaving the boy with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. His mouth moved slightly, but no sound came out, and Maddie dismissed it as the unconscious efforts of a mind numbed by pain. Carefully she pried the coat off, setting it on the ground.

Phantom smiled weakly, looking up at her with his bloodshot eyes. The woman grinned back, taking his hand in hers, and massaging the skin. It was purple from lack of circulation, and she was sure he was feeling sharp needles poking his body relentlessly.

But he was silent.

He was always silent.

"I heard you earlier." Maddie whispered. "The words were beautiful. Where did you hear them?" Phantom did not look her in the face. He simply sat, one arm hanging limp at his side, staring at the wall. "What Vlad did was terrible." Maddie pressed on. "But you did the right thing standing up to him." 

For a while, nothing more was spoken, leaving the woman desperate to break the silence. But it was not her turn to speak. It was Phantom's.

"Really?" He rasped, clearing his throat. "It was right?"

"Yes." Maddie smiled. "Vlad hurts people. He needs to be stopped…and you can do it Phantom."

"No I can't." The boy insisted. "He's my Master."

Maddie sighed, gently taking the boy's chin in one hand, turning his head to face her.

"Do you remember having a real name?" She asked. "One that Vlad didn't give you?"

"No." Phantom replied. "I'm Phantom."

Maddie bit her lip, brushing black hair from the boy's face, staring at the blue eyes it hid. Hadn't she seen them before, smiling as their owner held her tight, whispering wonderful things into her ear? Hadn't they been with her through all of the hard times, ready to comfort her when needed?

They were so familiar…so haunting…

And she knew whose they were…

They were Jack's eyes.

Suddenly the woman's mind was reeling with unsolved mysteries, leaving her confused and torn. A name hovered on her tongue, threatening to explode any moment, but part of herself wanted to hold it forever. To remember the child that she had never raised…and believed to be dead.

But she had to know…

And so she let it out…

* * *


	17. Danny?

**Spy: Alright. Be brutal with this chapter reviewers. I can't tell you how hard it was. Cordria helped, but it was still hard to get this just right. This chapter is all Maddie and Phantom. I tried sticking Sam and Zimmers in at one point...but Zimmers was hearing voices calling him Natsu, and Sam was being way out of Sam character emo. So...Phantom, Maddie, Jack...and a little bit of Zimmers and Vlad. It's sad when you can list every character. :D **

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting these. I don't own Danny Phantom...the rest is pretty explanitory. **

* * *

"Danny?" She whispered, swallowing hard. A part of her hoped he hadn't heard…

But she knew he had.

Phantom could hear everything.

His eyes turned to her, slightly unfocussed. It seemed as though he was staring right through her, looking at the wall behind her.

"What?" He asked after a long pause.

"I said…Danny." Maddie repeated slightly louder.

"Yes?" Phantom replied, still staring.

Maddie felt slightly taken aback. Was Phantom playing games with her? It seemed so out of character for him. He didn't play games…it just wasn't his nature. The woman looked over, noticing that Phantom's hand was twitching violently. The boy did nothing to stop it, his eyes staring ahead, slowly focusing on the figure before him.

"You're Maddie." He finally murmured, shifting slightly. "I thought you said Danny…Must be tired…"

"I _did_ say Danny." Maddie replied.

"That's silly." Phantom smiled weakly. "Only Jack called me Danny."

Maddie felt the air catch in her throat.

Had he…had he just said that?

For a moment, Maddie came to an impossible conclusion...Jack had been closely tied to the Phantom project…he and Danny gone missing on the same day…and now Phantom claimed that Jack had called him Danny? The possibilities were swimming in Maddie's head, pounding against her skull, screaming to get out. She stared blankly as she tried to piece together the information, to no avail. Her mind was unable to make the great leap into admitting Phantom's true identity. First…she had to know more.

"Can you tell me more about Jack?" She asked. "Like what you two would do?"

The boy didn't even look at her to acknowledge what she had said.

For a moment, Maddie wasn't sure he was even going to reply. Phantom seemed just as confused as she was. Both were trying to come to a similar conclusion. Only talking would help to further their knowledge. Eventually, the boy spoke, his words slurring slightly. Maddie listened intently, attempting to decipher his tired speech.

"I remember…" He slowly began. "When I was younger, Master was unsure of the proper procedures to take care of me. For the longest time, he used unpurified ectoplasm, thinking that it wouldn't affect me, but it did…and I got sick. Master didn't understand. Jack stepped in, and stopped him from hurting me. Eventually Vlad got me the proper treatments…so I wouldn't die. That was the last time he ever did anything for me. Jack always did after that. This one time I hit my head really hard. I couldn't think straight or anything. Jack got this kid to break into a storage room and get me some medicine…I can't really remember a lot. Just some things here and there. Mostly Jack…He used to be my monitor before Zimmers."

"Really?" Maddie asked, watching the boy intently. Phantom was slowly sliding down the wall, somehow oblivious to his movement. In a few moments, he was lying on his back, staring up at the white ceiling, blinking slightly at the change of scenery.

"Yeah." He finally continued. "We'd go into the arena, and every day he would tell me that it was okay to talk, and then he'd teach me. That's how I learned. He taught me how to talk, and about colors and numbers and letters. Things were great back then…"

Phantom groaned softly as a spasm rattled his weak body. Maddie tensed for a moment, waiting for his face to unclench, and his breathing to return to normal.

She waited…

* * *

_He could see the man's eyes, deep brown and comforting, staring warmly back at him. _

_"Come on Danny." Jack grinned, beckoning the boy closer with a gloved hand. "Chase me." _

_Phantom's green eyes lit up as he heard the invite to play. His muscles kicked into action, propelling him through the obstacles that rested in his path. Jack ran beside them, panting heavily. That was how they always did it. Jack didn't do the obstacles because he didn't have to. They were there to train weapons, and that was what they did. Phantom knew he was a weapon…and so he ran. _

_Even with the objects in his way, the boy was quickly catching up to his monitor, his long legs vaulting him over high hurdles, his hands grasping ledges on great walls. _

_"Catch you!" Phantom giggled, running into Jack's path. _

_The bear of a man growled playfully, pulling the child into his arms, hugging him tightly, and tousling his raven hair. _

_"You're getting too fast for me Danny." The man grinned. "I'm sure your Master will be pleased with you." _

_"Master happy." Phantom laughed. "I catch you." _

_"You caught me…" Jack murmured, holding the boy tight to his chest. "You're such a good boy…" _

_"Jack?" The boy asked, looking up at the man's face. Tears were gathering on his monitor's eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks. _

_"I'm fine…son." Jack replied, faking a smile. "I guess it's time for your Master to see what you can do. Hopefully he'll be happy this time." _

* * *

Eventually the boy straightened out, sighing deeply and shutting his eyes.

"You know…" He murmured. "Whenever I close my eyes…I can see him..."

Phantom shivered slightly, weakly pushing himself closer to Maddie's warm body. She rested a soft hand on his cheek.

"It's ok Phantom." She cooed.

"He always took care of me…" The boy whimpered. "Sometimes…I forget that he's gone. Sometimes, I sit here, waiting for him…and he never comes...Never…"

"Phantom?" Maddie asked looking down on the boy. He was shivering violently again, his breath coming in ragged gasps. The boy's thin fingers grabbed onto her lab coat, holding it tight…

"Phantom?" She called again, more panicked this time…

He didn't respond….

* * *

_"Come on Danny…Take my hand." _

_"What?" Phantom mumbled, wiping sleep from his eyes. When his vision was clear, he saw Jack standing in the doorway, holding a lab coat. _

_"Put this on." He urged, panting slightly, forcing the coat into the boy's hands. "Hurry Danny." _

_Phantom did it without question, allowing the white mass to fall around his gangly frame. He looked up at Jack, confusion written across his face. The man said nothing, wrapping his arm around the child's shoulders, and pushing him through the door. _

_"Stay quiet, Danny." The man whispered. "Don't want Master to hear you." _

_The boy nodded, walking as silently as he could through the darkened hall. Jack led him through the various corridors, maneuvering his small body around corners, his breathing rough and edgy. _

_It was then that the alarms went off. _

_Phantom found himself screaming against his better judgment, the harsh sounds cutting into his eardrums. Jack held him tight for a moment, before letting go, and tearing down the corridor. _

_"Chase me!" he shouted. _

_Phantom tried to push aside his pain as he took off after his monitor. It was just like being in the arena…only not fun at all. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to explode. But Jack knew what he was doing…Jack would never let him get hurt. He would follow Jack wherever he wanted him to go…no matter what. _

_"Stop this right now, Fenton!" a voice shrieked. Phantom skidded to a halt by Jack's side, allowing the man to hold him again. _

_There, standing in the middle off the hallway, was Zimmers, his body blocking their way, his yellow eyes wild. _

_"Nathan…" Jack murmured. "Please move." _

_"No you fool." The boy hissed, standing his ground. "I'm not letting you two leave. Without you, Master would have no one to abuse but me. I** like** being ignored." _

_"Nathan…" Jack pleaded. "You can come with us. Then you can be free." _

_Zimmers scoffed loudly, his hand reaching for an ecto gun at his side. _

_"Vlad would never let me go free. I'm his first ever success story. The little kid he picked out.. The little kid who's invented numerous anti-ghost weaponry. I'm also the little kid who created Phantom. Bet you didn't know that." A sinister smile crossed the boy's lips. "Without me, your brat would be human." _

_Phantom felt Jack's arms hold him closer, refusing to let go. _

_"Nathan…move." The man begged. "I don't want to hurt you." _

_Zimmers snarled, holding the gun in one hand, pointing it at the man's skull. _

_"I'd hate to hurt you too, Mr. Fenton." The boy growled. "But I will. And Master will be proud of me." _

_For a few moments, Jack stood still, feeling the weight of Zimmers' weapon on his mind. Then, a monstrous roar tore through his throat as he lunged forward, tackling the boy to the ground. Zimmers hit the tile with a thud, the gun firing, its metallic cry echoing through the hall. Phantom stood still, watching the scene with fear filled eyes… _

_Jack was sprawled across the floor…red covering his body. Zimmers was on his knees, the weapon lying on the ground before him… _

_"Danny…" Jack whispered, his pale lips scarcely moving. _

_Phantom whimpered as he stared at the scene, quickly realizing what had happened. Tears sprang from his eyes. _

* * *

Master's words came back to him, hazy and unclear. Phantom sniffed, feeling warmth engulf his body.

Looking up, he saw that Maddie was hugging him. Her small arms were wrapped around his pitiful form, stopping his body from shivering anymore.

"Phantom?" She murmured. "Are you ok?"

* * *

* * *

"No…" Phantom whispered. "Jack…he died trying to get me out. He was trying to get me to safety. He told me earlier that I was going to get to go home…to his family. He said it was my family, but I don't have one. If he hadn't done that…he could still be alive." Phantom looked up at the woman sadly. "Then you could still have your husband, and Jazz could still have her father, and I could still have a real name. Jack gave me a real name…he called me Danny."

Maddie bit her lip, feeling Phantom hold her tighter.

"If emotions weren't human, I'd hate them." He whispered, burying his face in her jacket. "I haven't told anyone…ever, and it hurts. It's like it just happened."

Maddie sat in silence, her arms being the boy's only comfort. Her mind was moving too fast to allow her to speak, her own memories coming back to her full force…memories that brought delayed tears to her eyes...

"I haven't really talked about Jack either." She finally said. "Jazz would try to, but I'd always change the subject…or even ignore her. His disappearance separated us a little. Until you came along."

A small smile graced Phantom's lips as he closed his eyes, small tear glistening on his eyelashes…

_"If I had wings… _

_If I flew the sky… _

_Would my dream of being found… _

_Be granted?" _

Maddie sat in silence, listening to the boy as he softly whispered the familiar song, his worn voice sounding strangely comforting.

_"Because I'll go…"_ She continued, gently tipping his head towards her.

_"To see your face. _

_Even at night, I'll invite you out, _

_And we'll fly until you laugh." _

"It really _was_ you." Phantom smiled. "I dreamed that you were singing that song to me."

"Where did you learn it?" The woman asked, softly humming the tune.

"I've always known it." The boy replied, looking away. "I can remember someone singing it to me, a long time ago. It's like…I just know…"

* * *

* * *

The woman pulled away for a moment, trying to reason with her mind…but there was no other explanation…

Sitting before her, weak and disheveled, was a murderer, a half-breed, and a weapon…

It was a child who had supposedly never known his parents, and who had grown up alone in a lab, treated like a machine.

It was a fighter who listened to a cruel master without question, and who was forced to kill like a trained assassin.

It was the boy who had been born October 13th, 1990 in the North Mercy hospital of Amity park, at 11:00 PM to Jack and Madeline Fenton.

It was Daniel James Fenton, lost at age five in a raid against Fentonworks along with his father and ten containers of raw ectoplasm.

As Maddie sat there, her mind finally came to a halt, focusing on one final conclusion…

Her son had been alive all these years…and he was sitting right beside her…

* * *

**Spy: Well...yeah. Read and review people. **

**By the way, E-Dantes, (spelling?) has translated the first chapter of this into Spanish. :D That deserves a round of applause. Read it if you can read Spanish. I'm sure that it's solid work . **


	18. Moving on

Spy Guy: Nya...There was a tornado here, and I left my compy on, losing this whole chapter. So i rewrote it quickly so you guys didn't have to wait anymore. There's might be some mistakes, but if it's too much, II'll fix it, ok? Alright, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Seventeen years…

It had been seventeen years.

Vlad sat in his study, idly turning through a worn manila folder. Inside were newspaper clippings, charts, and various other random odds and ends that he siphoned through. Eventually he came to one particular piece of paper, stained with splotches of green.

"Marvelous." The man grinned, his blue eyes running over the small text. Zimmers stood by, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"It's just a prototype now, Master." The ghost replied. "But if I am allowed to finish, it should help Phantom in battle.

"Maybe you're not as useless as I thought." Vlad sneered, going through the folder once more. He took out another paper, beckoning the ghost closer.

"Zimmers…" he continued, motioning to a series of sketchy diagrams scrawled on the surface. "Would you explain how this works to me? Your drawing skills are less than desirable."

Zimmers ignored the insult, slowly approaching his Master, and looking down at the blueprints.

"This device right here," he began, pointing to a small round disk. "…would be placed in both of Phantom's ears. It would work as a kind of filter. The front is made up of a small microphone, but instead of emitting the sound back, it pushes it through to his eardrum, allowing noise to come through. This…" Zimmers motioned to another sketch. "…is the remote to control it. It has a dial on the side that allows the designated amount of sound to go through the filter.."

"Hmm…" Vlad mused, studying the drawing a little bit longer. "I like the concept…but it needs a little work. Get a team working right away. I want it done by the end of the week."

Zimmers grunted as the man thrust the folder into his hands, pushing him back a few steps.

"The week, Master?" the ghost asked. "I don—"

"I want it done Zimmers." Vlad replied coolly, getting gracefully to his feet. "Phantom needs to get out on the field soon. He's in peak physical condition. Seventeen years Zimmers. I have spent seventeen years on this project. I'm at least going to get something done before I lose him."

"Sorry, Master." Zimmers replied, bowing his head. "A week's all needed."

Vlad said nothing as he straightened his mussed jacket.

"I'm going to see Phantom." The man said. "Maybe he's come to his senses after his slip. Nothing like a straight jacket to show someone their place…eh, Zimmers?"

The ghost remained silent…

* * *

"Danny…" Maddie whispered, turning to the boy. Phantom looked at her with a calm expression on his face, oblivious to what had just happened. He didn't know what had been discovered...he didn't know who he was…why he was here. He sat there, still believing that he was Phantom…

But Maddie knew he was so much more.

Her arms embraced him again, holding him close. The woman stared into his eyes, pushing his dark hair from his forehead.

"You're _my_ Danny." She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "All this time, you were here. My Danny."

Phantom did not return the gesture. He simply hung limp in her arms, eyes wide, confused by the sudden show of emotion.

"Maddie?" he asked, looking up. "What's going on?"

"I know why Jack called you Danny." Maddie grinned. "I don't know why I couldn't see it before. It's so obvious…"

"Maddie…" Phantom whispered. "Please tell me."

"You're my son, Danny." The woman replied, wiping away her tears. "All these years, I thought you were dead. But you've been here…suffering. I feel like a horrible mother."

Phantom gently pulled away, staring hard with his vibrant eyes.

"Really?" He asked, sitting stone still, as if afraid that movement would shatter this wonderful illusion. "Am I really your son?"

"Yes, Danny." The woman smiled. "You are."

The boy smiled slightly, his reaction being far from what Maddie had anticipated.

She sighed, looking forlornly at the door.

"I should be going." She whispered. "I don't want to be here when Vlad comes. If he sees me in here, he'll hurt you. I'll put the straight jacket on again, so he doesn't suspect a thing."

"Thank you." Phantom replied, reaching out his arms, allowing the woman to gently ease the coat over his frame. Maddie snapped shut the clasps, and tied the ends, trapping the boy in his prison once more, tying to ignore the pang of guilt she felt inside.

"I'll be back to see you." She said softly, kissing him on the forehead. "When Vlad doesn't expect it. I'll protect you from now on, Danny."

Then with that, she was gone…

Phantom smiled weakly, leaning back against the wall.

He wished that Jack could have been there…then the dream would have been perfect.

* * *

_Phantom sat in silence, his head bowed as he sat invisibly in the back of the supply truck, his legs crossed, hands resting on his kneecaps. His eyes were glazed as he listened to Vlad whispering in his head through the earpiece. _

**_"Failure is not an option, Phantom. This is what you've been training for your whole life…" _**

_The boy hung onto his master's words, drinking them in, trying to absorb all the information. Every second of his existence was training for this moment; this moment where he would infiltrate Fentonworks, and steal a device for Master, right under their noses. He could see the map playing through his mind as his master ran him through every step of his mission in surprising clarity. The boy sat rigid, staring forward at the truck's door, his body ready to spring at any moment. His destiny would come swiftly. He had to be ready. After all this time…after all his torture, he could not let it slip through his fingers. _

_He could feel the ectoplasm pulsing in his veins, running through his body, rippling beneath his skin, giving him power beyond his wildest dreams. _

_Ectoplasm kept him living; Master had said so. He has said that it made him different, that it made him a weapon. He was a weapon designed for this one moment. He was going to steal the device his Master longed to have. He was going to do it… _

* * *

Maddie was not there when he woke up.

Phantom shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the last remnants of the drug.

Looking around, he doubted she had even been there at all. It seemed so unreal. His mind kept telling him that it was a dream…nothing more, and nothing less. Maddie had no way of getting inside his cell alone.

It had been the nicest dream he had ever had.

The boy was pulled from his thoughts by his Master's stern voice assaulting his ears.

"You're awake, Phantom." He murmured, staring darkly at his weapon. "It's about time."

The boy wilted beneath the man's gaze, pulling tighter against the wall. He looked down, finding the straightjacket missing. Vlad must have removed it. Maddie had put it back on in his dream…She had tied him up again.

"I'm going to talk to you Phantom…about your next mission." The man said, clasping his hands tightly behind his back. "I believe you've learned your lesson about disobeying me…haven't you?"

Phantom looked up at Vlad for a moment, his mouth wide in fear and awe. After everything, Master was giving him a second chance. After he had failed his destiny and been caught, Master had forgiven him. He was going to send him out on another mission…he was giving him another chance to prove himself.

Something told Phantom that he should be overjoyed by his Master's rare display of kindness…but…something was different…something was off.

Even despite this, he found himself nodding, ready to submit to the calm tones of his Master's voice…he was prepared to do anything for the sake of his Master…

With that…Vlad began to speak…

* * *

**_Maddie felt cold air falling against her face… _**

**_Her eyes were closed…she needed to open them. _**

**_There was Phantom…no…it was Danny. Danny was floating in an abyss of a strange glowing green liquid… _**

**_Ectoplasm… _**

**_His hair floated about his head, held tight by the strange substance, showing his face, pale and scarred. She called out to him, standing above the pit, the green glow highlighting her face in the strange dark room. _**

**_"Danny!" She cried, trying to reach down for him. The boy's eyes were shut tight, his lips parted slightly in his slumber. _**

_"You will live as a ghost, and breathe as a ghost… ectoplasm runs in your veins… like blood. Ectoplasm is a part of you, Phantom. To reject it would be death." _

**_Maddie suddenly drew back, searching for the owner of the voice. She gasped as Vlad materialized beside her, his hands straightening a fancy new suit…a red one… _**

**_The color of blood. _**

* * *

****

****

Maddie woke with a start, throwing the flimsy covers away from her quaking form. She held her arms around her body, trying to calm her frantic breathing…trying to forget that voice…that horrible voice.

_Does it bother you that you're son is a killer bathing in blood? Does it bother you Madeline…does it?"_ …

Of course it bothered her. Every time those words echoed in her mind, they came back in her own voice…

She had seen him fight. It was horrible. She was the mother of a killer…of a being who murdered without hesitation. He was as dangerous as a gun. All that had to be pulled was the trigger, and the bullet would fly, carrying out its Master's whim. But he was still her son…he was still Danny, and he was still a person.

_"It is ghost blood…but then again…he has not much of the other kind anymore…" _

How much blood did her child have left in him? How long until it all fell away, tainted beyond repair? How long until her boy died from the poisons in his system? Ectoplasm was highly dangerous to humans. It was as good as taking cyanide. Unless a child was exposed to it early on, and in small amounts, they would die.

But Danny wasn't dead. He hadn't been poisoned yet. So that had to mean that he had been exposed to it when he was young. Two years was too late, it had to be earlier…

The question was…how early…could the effects be changed…and if it came down to it…could Maddie accept a ghost for a son?

The woman was dragged from her thoughts as he cell door opened, and one Vlad Masters strolled in, straightening his normal black suit and brushing a strand of stray hair from his face.

"Madeline." He cooed, smiling innocently. Maddie looked away, wanting to do something. She wanted to make this man pay for tearing apart her family. She could see him, watching over her son as he murdered, seeing it as no more than a weapon being tested. He treated people like pawns in a sick game of chess. He could move them any way he wanted, and still be greeted with the desired results.

It was sick.

"Madeline," He smiled, placing his fingers delicately beneath the woman's chin. Maddie angrily pushed him away. Vlad was unfazed by his love's reluctance, and simply drew back, his grin never fading.

"You are too smart to work on silly black masks like an amateur." He said, his voice dripping with flattery. "You were meant to do much better things for this company."

"Like what?" Maddie spat. "Are you making another Phantom?"

The woman cringed as the man hesitated, his face blanking out. She wouldn't put it past him for a moment. Her son might just have been a prototype; no more than a test run that had passed his moments of usefulness. There might be another child, resting somewhere, oblivious to the plans that man had in store for him. Fortunately, Maddie's fear was in vain.

"Phantom is one of a kind." Vlad replied, motioning for the woman to stand up. "I will most likely die before I make another of him. There are many reasons for Phantom's creation. Some you will never know."

_"Like Revenge?"_ Maddie wanted to hiss. _"You wanted revenge on Jack. So you threatened something he loved more than life…his family." _

But the woman held her tongue. She could _not _let Vlad know about the knowledge she had gained on his weapon. It would only make things worse for her…

And for Danny.

"Zimmers came up with an idea to help Phantom's hearing." Vlad continued calmly, gently guiding Maddie through the door, and into the hall. "It's just a precaution to ensure what happened at Fentonworks, never happens again.

Maddie wanted to scream at him. He wanted to pummel that piece of slime until he lay crumpled at her feet. That was her _son_ he was talking about; not some _thing _engineered in a lab. She had nurtured and looked after him until he was stolen from her.

But she knew she had to remain silent. Danny was counting on her.

And besides, maybe something to control his hearing would be good, so someday he could function as a normal person…if he got the chance.

* * *

Vlad led her to a large white room, filled with small stations and about a dozen white-clad scientists. They were running about franticly, some working on various pieces of computer chips and wires, while others wrote things down on paper. Zimmers was right in the thick of it, barking orders like a madman, his normally human yellow eyes glinting bright red around the edges. Vlad stopped Maddie for a moment, pointing in the ghost's direction.

"I wondered how long he could hold it." He whispered in her ear. "Most ghosts surrender their human forms quite quickly. The only reason I've kept him around was for research. He thinks that he's still important around here, but the second he loses his form…"

Vlad smiled wickedly.

"It's over for him…"

The man then continued to usher the woman inside, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Zimmers!" He barked, making the ghost jump slightly in surprise.

"Yes, Master?" The man called, pulling his lab coat shut, a nervous look growing on his face.

"I've brought someone to help you." Vlad continued, pushing Maddie away from him. "She's very smart, as you already know. Listen to what she has to say. It might help."

"Thank you, Master." Zimmers mumbled as the man fixed him with his cruel eyes. Vlad nodded once, turned to leave, and shot Maddie a loving glance.

"I will see you soon." He cooed, smiling sickly as he left through the door. It hissed shut as he left…

Trapping her inside.

* * *

"Fire!"

Phantom heard the harsh command, the muscles in his arm coiling and uncoiling like a spring. Bright green flames shot from his outstretched hand, striking the moving target, blowing it to pieces.

Vlad stood on the sidelines of the arena, his eyes watching Phantom as he poised to strike again.

"Stand down." The man called, walking forward. The boy snapped rigidly to attention, his hands held in fists at his sides. Vlad paced around Phantom's muscled body, seemingly judging him as if he were a dog.

"You're almost ready for your next assignment, Phantom." The man hissed, staring hard into the boy's eyes. "This one is much more important than infiltrating Fentonworks. Do you think you are ready?"

The boy nodded sharply.

"Well, _I_ don't think so." Vlad snarled, pulling the whip from his belt. "It can not be forgotten that you attacked me. Weapons do not disobey their masters. Weapons do not have minds. Am I right?"

Phantom nodded once more.

Still, Vlad's eyes stared at him, wary, unsure. Was now really the time, so soon after what had happened? The stakes were higher. There was more chance of failure. Phantom healed quickly. Already he showed no sign of the previous day. His head was clear, his reflexes sharp. Phantom was perfect in every way.

Seventeen years…

Everything that he had accomplished in seventeen years could be lost. A life could so swiftly be taken away, along with seventeen years of research, experiments, and training. Phantom was not merely his revenge, he was also a weapon. It was time that he fulfilled his destiny and served his master, even if it would be his last mission. Phantom was as ready as he would ever be.

Now was the time.

"Phantom." Vlad murmured, glaring at his weapon. "As we speak, Zimmers is working on a device to control your hearing. Alarms will no longer be a problem to you. But they shouldn't be a bother on this mission anyway. It's just a precaution to ensure your success. You will be taken to the Hartman tower, the tallest building in Amity Park. Thousands of people go there every day. It's a very popular location. It just so happens that there is a science convention there this weekend, and there is something I would like you to get for me."

Another nod.

Vlad felt sneer curl over his lips as his plan came together.

"I will be going in myself with you trailing invisibly behind. We will then scope out the area. Do _not_ attack unless I give the command. I will point to a device, and you will take it and go."

Yet another nod.

This was too easy.

"What is your name?" The man demanded, snapping the whip in the air.

"Phantom!" The boy cried.

"Now is the time to fulfill your destiny, Phantom." Vlad hissed, recoiling his whip around his hand. "A weapon listens to orders flawlessly. A weapon has no mind save for that of its master's. A weapon makes no mistakes, because a weapon must be perfect. You are weapon, aren't you?"

Phantom nodded sharply.

"Alright then." The man growled, walking back to the sideline again. "Let's try the labyrinth now. Beat your last record, or be punished."

* * *


	19. Preparations

**Secret Spy Guy: It's been a while, hasn't it? this chapter is mostly just random filler...the next one is where it really picks up. I promise. **

**But here's something I've been wondering. Should I do anything special for the one year aniversary of this story? It's in just a few days, (the 20th), and I hope to have the next chapter up on that day. But I was wondering if I should do something beside that, or something for the celebration of the 400th review which may be coming soon (if you all forgive me for the wait. :D) **

**So, what do you think? Tell me, I want to know. : D **

**Onward! (This chappy's really short, and I'm sorry if it's got some mistakes in it. Life's been busy.)**

* * *

Zimmers ignored his Master's orders, and simply let Maddie wander about the lab alone doing whatever she pleased. The woman made her way through the frenzied workers, noting some familiars from Fentonworks. Panic seemed apparent on their pale faces, as they carried out the orders of a ghost…

Something many swore they would never do.

"Prof. Fenton." A voice called. "I'm so glad you're here."

Maddie turned around, searching for the owner of the familiar voice. A smile flitted across her lips as he spotted her old employee.

"Mr. Foley." She said. "You got a promotion too."

The smile faded when she saw her former employee's grim expression. His skin looked unhealthy in the harsh light, and his green eyes were reddened, as if he had been crying.

"I'm scared Prof." He said, gently taking her hand, and leading her over to a station, shooting nervous glances over at Zimmers. "We only have a week to finish this. We need your help."

"What?" the woman snapped. "What are you talking about?"

"You know…" The man replied, looking around warily. "Vlad said that we only have a week. I've heard that Phantom's going to the convention at Hartman tower to steal something. He needs this in case the alarms go off."

"What happens if it's not done?" Maddie asked, her eyes never wavering from the scientist's.

Almost instantly, she regretted it. Foley's face darkened and his hand began to tremble slightly as it still rested in hers.

"Phantom will go on his mission without it, increasing his chance of getting captured…"

He paused, playing nervously with the hem of his lab coat.

"Zimmers will be turned over to the GIW." The man continued, trying to keep his voice from trembling. "And we'll…we'll be turned into elite. It's as simple as that. Ironic isn't it?" Foley laughed slightly, looking away. "I helped invent the black masks. Now I'm going to see how they work first hand."

Maddie nervously bit her tongue, looking around at the familiar faces of her old workers. Their gifts would be lost forever if Vlad got a hold of them. It wasn't right. The other workers in the room looked even more miserable than her own, not at all like she had always imagined Vlad's scientists. He stole them. He took them from their homes, their jobs, and their lives. He threatened every single one just like he threatened her.

It wasn't fair to any of them.

"If you finish this thing, you'll be safe?" The woman asked, still scanning the room with her eyes.

"That's what Vlad says." Foley replied, his voice shaking audibly now. "But…I've heard rumors, Prof.. Rumors about something big."

Alarms started ringing in the woman's head.

"Like what?" Maddie asked, turning back to the scientist.

"We've been creating more weapons, Maddie," The man said. "Vlad's been making more and more elite. He's picking us off one by one for no apparent reason. He'll come into one of the labs, take someone out, and then they're gone forever. He's got something planned. If I knew what, I could do something. But for now…" He looked down at the floor, sighing deeply. The low sound echoed with defeat…

"We need to get to work."

* * *

The room seemed endless, made entirely of darkened steel. Phantom stood at the entrance, his body tense, awaiting the signal to begin. 

Vlad's cry rang throughout the room, and Phantom dashed forward, his boots slapping against the hard ground. As he did, the entire structure gave a groan, and the walls began spinning around on mechanisms in the floor. The boy leaped into the air, heavily increasing his speed, skirting through a passage right before another wall blocked it off. The sounds in the room were deafening, and Phantom found his concentration wandering. A wall spun around, smacking him in the head, and sending him sprawling across the floor. The boy struggled to get to his feet as another panel screeched toward him. His whole sense of direction was jumbled as he blindly ran forward, hearing his master's threat echo though his mind over and over.

An internal clock was ticking inside of him, urging for him to run faster. He had to…he had to run…It was as if Vlad was snapping at his heels, ready to strike him when he failed. Running kept him moving…kept him going.

Suddenly, he became aware of two panels moving in, threatening to crush him. Phantom doubled backward, ducking into a round tunnel set high on one wall. He moved through it quickly, emerging in an entirely new area, now more lost than before.

Sweat poured from his forehead, but he kept going, zipping through the various panels with practiced ease. His ears were growing numb, as they always did, and the world became clearer. Phantom grasped his newfound advantage, and dashed onward, skirting through a passage right before it closed. He knew he was running blind, but he didn't care. He was going to make it. He could see the exit blurring ahead…he was sure he could make it…

Another panel caught him by surprise, catching a sharp edge on his shirt. It dragged him backward…straight into the path of another wall. The boy screamed, trying to pull away. The thick material of his shirt held true under his weak protests.

Finally, the fabric ripped, and the boy found himself free…

Time was ticking.

He pushed himself to his full power, feeling his lungs heaving terribly from exertion.

He had to make it…he had to…to prove he was good enough for his master…

He would make it to that exit….

He had to…

* * *

The room was silent. Eerily silent. 

She could hear them cheering.

Thousands of voices, all cheering for her as she finally brought him down. Surely others must hate him as well. Surely, when it came time for her victory they would come to watch. Surely she would hear their voices cheering her on as the blood of her enemy streaked the ground, painting it in two colors.

Red and green.

Surely those things would happen, but for now, she was alone, imaging such things...waiting.

Gray stood in a huge dimly lit room, dust motes swirling around her head like tiny stars. This was the room where it had all began. Where she had first faced him…where they had played.

* * *

_"Valerie, this is Danny. Master wants you two to spar a little." _

_The young girl looked at the large man and his companion in apprehension, before turning to the teen standing behind her. _

_"Nathan, is this the boy I saw a few years ago?" _

_Nathan shook his head forlornly. _

_"Jack is mistaken." He sighed. "His name is Phantom, and that his how he should be addressed…he's a weapon."

* * *

_

Those memories had been buried by time, just like this room. The once familiar walls were covered in dust and mold, decaying almost before her eyes. This had been her playground, her safe haven when she was young. She had trained here, under Vlad's careful watch, honing her skills, training hard to become of his elite. That was a time when the elite were respected. It was when they trained hard, and sacrificed much, joining Axion at their own free will…

But those plans had never panned out. Phantom had torn them apart. All Master cared about was Phantom, his weapon. Phantom would do whatever he said without question, as would she, but Phantom was a freak. Phantom could kill someone without using weapons. All he needed was himself.

Gray thought that was cheating.

Her gaze turned to a large punching bag hanging in the corner on a rusty chain. To defeat Phantom, she would have to be stronger…she would have to be better. If she defeated Phantom, surely Vlad would see that she was better. He would see that ghosts were inferior to the power of the living.

He would praise her, and finally acknowledge her strength.

She would feel needed…and that was all that Gray wanted.

* * *

Phantom's lungs heaved as he tried to suck in enough air to feed himself. His hair was black, completely soaked with sweat, hanging in stringy bunches over his eyes. 

"You made it." Vlad grumbled, glaring down at his charge. "Barely. I suppose that's good enough. It's not like you're going to do anything else for the time being."

The boy was shaking, using all of his remaining strength to keep his legs steady.

"I'm not happy that you changed back so soon." Vlad continued, his piercing gaze causing Phantom to flinch involuntarily. The boy's instincts screamed for him to get away, but his mind told him that it was Master.

He did not hide from Master.

"You're probably running low on ectoplasm." The man murmured. "No matter. Easily fixed. You're almost ready Phantom. Come now."

Phantom watched as his master's hand beckoned for him.

And he followed without question, each step sending screams of pain through his mind…

But he ignored them…for his master.


	20. A moment's leave

**Spy Guy: I haven't been feeling real well lately, so pardon the lack of talking in the community. This idea was suggested by Moony's Metamorphosus and E-Dantes. It's the prolouge to a maybe possible spin off that would be told from Jack's POV as he was forced to raise his son Vlad's way. I'm posting this here because this is the part of the story where it is set. i might remove it. I know this is short and a tease, but here it is. Happy one year annaversary. I'll try to get back to you all when I can. things are just so...weird now...:D The next real chapter is almost done though. It'll be done once the stress dissapears. **

* * *

Jack's POV

This place is dark…

Much too dark…

Where is he? Where is my son? I want to talk with him again…I need to see if he's alright…he needs to come here again, to see me. I need to see him…I need to talk to him. Can he still talk? Does he still have a voice? Does he? Or did Vlad destroy it? Please not my son…Not Danny. I want to know more…I want to know more than the past. I'm still here. I'm in the present…why don't I know anything?

Why can't I get out?

I know…I really know…

The past will help…

* * *

The first time I laid eyes one him…he was so beautiful. His skin pale and splotchy, small wisps of dark hair lying around his head. Two ice blue eyes looked up at me from his mother's arms, so innocent…so…

He was my Danny.

"I liked the name Danny." I said to my wife as she held him tight to her body. "He looks like a Danny. Daniel James Fenton. A nice name."

"I like it too." Maddie softly whispered, her voice weak and airy. "Look at him Jack…he's…he's wonderful."

And he was…he was my son…he was everything I had ever wanted. I planned his entire future in that moment. He was going to be smart, just like us. He was going to take over our lab when he got older. He was going to go to college, and get awards… he was going to do something great…

* * *

I hear footsteps outside the door. One set belongs to _that bastard _who took him from me. There is another set as well…it's probably my son, prancing after him. He never knew how much that hurt me. That bastard would beat him to a pulp…he'd hurt him… then my son would forget about it, and follow him… it hurt me to know there was nothing I could do stop it! Nothing…Not without putting everyone else's lives in danger. Danny and I suffered for them…

The past hurts, but it does no good unheard. I have to remember what happened back then…when this all started. Then I'll know what to do.

Then I can help him…

I just have to remember…


	21. Gears in Motion

**Spy Guy: For those of you who don't already know, I am currently sick, so...**

**This may be a bit weird. **

**I had to do something contructive, so I decided to finish this chappy.**

**It went an entirely unplanned route, I'd have to say, but it's okay...and if it's too off, tell me, and I'll change it. I know I haven't replied to replies in a while, but know that I'm very busy, and I'm taking your adivce all to heart ok? **

**And for those of you who would like to be in my CONTEST! click on my name on the top, and find the link to my deviant art. Then find my journal, and if there's nothing there when you first read this, keep checking back, because I'm working on it right now, ok? Alright. **

**Enjoy. :D **

**The italics told in first person are from Jack's POV.**

**other itallics are flash backs, or phone conversations. **

* * *

Phantom sat in the corner of his cell, idly playing with a tuft of his matted black hair. It reached past his eyes now, and sometimes blocked his vision… 

What if he failed because of it?

That was just one of the many worries and fears that swam around in his head. He was scared…he didn't want to fail his master.

Who knew what would happen to him if he did. What would Vlad do to him? Weapons didn't malfunction. They just didn't. It didn't happen.

When they did, they were discarded…or repaired…

Phantom knew that meant correction. He knew that meant the whip…the last time he had been 'repaired' was after Zimmers died, when Vlad realized how badly damaged his weapon was. It was when Vlad took matters into his own hands.

Phantom's hand glowed green as he held a strand of hair in his fingers. It sizzled into ashes, falling upon on the floor around him…

There…

Problem solved.

* * *

**_"Dr. Romorez. Will you please tell us about your new invention?" _**

"Yes…tell more…"

Vlad sat in his darkened study, his eyes gazing at a huge t.v set before him. Onscreen, a young bearded man shifted, holding a metal sphere in his hands.

**_"This thing?"_**He asked, laughing sheepishly. **_"It's designed as a security device. Dangerous little bugger. Cost me a finger!" _**

Vlad smiled grimly as the man onscreen raised a hand, wiggling a blunt joint.

**_"Does it protect against ghosts?"_** A reporter cried.

**_"Of course."_**Dr. Romorez replied. **_"It was designed specifically for that. I know how much of a threat they are. I've been attacked by them myself, and I've always dreamed of a world of safety. It is the most terrifying experience anyone could ever encounter. I created this just to keep _**_me** safe. It's good that others might get some use out of it too!" ** _

The light in the room snapped on, revealing Vlad smiling broadly. He ran a hand through his silver hair, listening to the man's voice as he continued to speak about his invention.

**_"…it can really help people…" _**

"It'll help me." Vlad sneered.

**_"…the ghosts are our biggest threat_**_…" _

"True…"

**_"I hope the world will love me for this." _**

"Doubtful." The man sneered. "How can they…when they're mine?"

Vlad quickly recomposed himself, straightening his jacket, wiping dust from his pants. He shut of the television, trying to hide another smile.

Dr. Romorez's invention was just what he needed…every piece would come together. Phantom, Zimmers, the black masks, Maddie…everything would click together so nicely.

Just as he always wanted.

* * *

Sam reached out for a shelf high above her, barely managing to wrap her fingers around a small beaker that rested upon it. Holding the fragile glass in her gloved hand, the girl carried it across the stretch of brightly lit laboratory she had been calling home. Vlad had forced her inside, leaving her a list of chores to carry out. At first she had done nothing but spit out vile threats, but Vlad soon made it clear that she would not eat until a task was completed…

Hunger had gotten the best of her days ago…she knew she had to stay alive here. She wasn't giving up…. She was living for the people who needed her.

She was living so she could help Phantom…and for revenge

The days passed by in blurred patterns, each melding into the next. Vlad appeared only a few times to gloat and assign new things. Today's task was checking for impurities in the lab's supply of ectoplasm. The substance was kept in a huge sealed vat near the back of the room, hooked up to a pipe that jutted from the ceiling. The girl walked over to it, holding the beaker in one hand. With the other, she lifted up the vat's lid, letting the wave of putrid fumes hit her head on. Sam coughed into her sleeve, blinking her eyes as they watered and burned. As quickly as she could, the girl dipped the beaker into the ectoplasm, letting the thick green liquid pour into the bottom. She then slammed the lid shut with a click, and walked over to the counter again.

She hadn't even gotten her equipment out when her ears caught the sound of footsteps outside the room. Sam looked over her shoulder as the door whooshed open, and the acrid smell of expensive cologne assaulted her nostrils.

Vlad was here.

"What do you want?" She snapped, turning away and biting her lip. She couldn't stand the sight of him anymore…to know what trap he led her father into.

"Phantom and I have business in the evening." The man's suave voice replied. "Little Mouse, I need you to get him ready, as Zimmers is very busy."

"Don't call me that." Sam snarled, swishing the ectoplasm around in the glass. "I'm Sam."

The girl yelped as Vlad grabbed tight onto her hair, sharply jerking her head back. Their eyes met, hers filled with shock, his filled with anger."

"I thought you'd be broken by now, Manson." He snapped, shaking her violently. "I'll call you what I wish. Don't you get it? Everything here is mine."

The man pushed her head into he metal countertop, holding it there as he whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to see your obituary again?"

Sam lashed out with her elbow, striking the man hard in the gut. Vlad hissed and seized the girl's wrist, pulling her away from the counter. As Sam struggled against his hold, she spotted someone staring at her…and stopped in her tracks.

Phantom was there.

He was standing behind his master, watching with distant eyes. He was just as she had seen him last, except his hair hung in burnt clumps around his face. For a moment, she thought she saw him take a step forward…

But her attention was soon directed elsewhere.

"You have a list pf preliminary procedures for him." Vlad snarled, dragging the girl back to her post. "I want to see him in an hour. Even _you_ should be done then. Do you understand, Manson?"

"Yes." The girl hissed. Vlad let go of her wrist with a huff, and turned to leave the room. Sam watched as Phantom's head followed the man's movements, his eyes never leaving his Master until he was out of sight. Then, the boy looked back at his feet, shifting uncomfortably.

Pained memories flashed through Sam's mind as she slowly removed her equipment from a cabinet beneath the counter. The smell of the morgue clung to the boy, reminding her of the day she had lost her father...

Her mind wanted him to leave. It didn't want to be reminded. Phantom reminded her of that day.

But she had vowed to protect him. She had thought through plans to free him. Being face to face with him shouldn't change any of that…

So she decided it wouldn't.

"Phantom…" She whispered. The boy turned his huge blue eyes to her, watching intently. Sam paused a moment, before continuing.

"I guess I have to go through the list." She murmured, pulling a paper from her clipboard. "Are you feeling alright? You look sick."

"I'm fine." Phantom replied, his words scratchy and rough. "Tonight, I get to make my master proud. It's my second chance."

Sam felt her face grow hot as he spoke. After everything Vlad had done to him, Phantom was still willing to follow…

It was wrong.

"You need a…" Sam felt her throat tighten as she read the list. "…an injection of ectoplasm…"

Phantom nodded.

"I'm overdue." He said.

The girl nodded grimly, tuning back to her work. She had to finish checking the ectoplasm before she could continue.

"I thought this stuff was toxic." She said.

Phantom shrugged.

"I guess." He said, walking over to the counter. He then reached out his finger, and plunged it into the beaker of the green substance. Sam had no time to stop him as he placed his finger in his mouth, and sucked the ectoplasm away.

"Don't worry." He said when he was finished, ignoring the girl's expression of horror. "That's how master tests it. It's good."

"Phantom…that's blood." Sam murmured. "It's ghost blood…but still blood. Only monsters eat blood."

The boy's face fell.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I was just trying to help. Your way would have taken too long."

Sam smiled weakly in response, taking an empty syringe in her hand. She placed the needle in the beaker, and pulled up the plunger, drawing the green ooze inside. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Phantom shift uncomfortably once more.

"This'll only hurt a little, Phantom. It's ok."

"I hate needles." He whispered, backing up slightly. "They usually strap me down. Needles make me crazy."

"This is just ectoplasm." Sam replied, pushing the air from the plunger. "You should be used to it, right?"

Phantom shook his head again. The girl sighed and set the syringe down on the countertop.

"Why are you scared?" She asked. "Did Vlad do something to you?"

She watched as the boy nodded, his singed hair bobbing pathetically.

"What _hasn't _he done to you?" Sam hissed under her breath. "I promise this won't hurt too much, Phantom." She continued, smiling weakly. "Please, let me do it."

* * *

Phantom nodded reluctantly, holding out his arm. Fear welled up inside of him, threatening to consume his mind…but…

Sam smelled so sweet. Even after all this time…it was wonderful.

There was a slight prick against his skin, followed by the cool burning feeling of the ectoplasm as it oozed its way into his body.

Then it was over.

"See?" Sam asked, smiling. Her smile was beautiful. "It's all over."

Phantom nodded, flexing his arm. It was ok. He grinned.

He watched eagerly as Sam turned back to her clipboard.

"We'll be done in no time." She murmured.

* * *

Old fingers delicately worked the golden buttons of an immaculate suit, popping them effortlessly into their slots, pulling together the expensive black fabric. Vlad took his spotless white gloves and slipped him over his wrinkled hands, carefully fixing his cufflinks so the shining gold Axion symbol announced itself to the world. As he worked, he struggled to keep his breathing calm. The monster inside of him was pushing to come out. The excitement of the moment sent his suppressed power rippling just below his skin. The wild part of him longed to take Phantom's place. It longed to infiltrate that building, and rip through innocent flesh to get what he wanted. That was how it had been in the early days…

But now there was so much more to lose…and he hated it.

The man turned to the mirror, gently stroking the pockmarks that blemished his skin. His scars. They were constant reminders of what that fool had done to him.

The power spiked for a moment, showing his eyes glowing red beneath the normal dull blue. Vlad hissed darkly, concentrating on making the change go away. He had to push it back. He was in charge…

The red bled away, leaving his eyes normal once again.

"Zimmers…" Vlad called, tearing his gaze from the mirror to stare at the doors of his study. "You may come in now. I'm ready for you."

The doors opened with a groan, and the ghost stepped inside, pulling a pale Maddie Fenton along behind him. Vlad's face instantly darkened as he saw the two, and he walked forward, feeling anger ripple through him again. How dare that creature treat her like that? He roughly seized Zimmers' arm, and pried his fingers back from the woman's wrist. Zimmers yelped in pain, holding his hand to his chest and backing away, allowing Vlad to be alone with Maddie. The man smiled sickeningly, pulling his love close.

"You're here, Maddie." He cooed, idly playing with a loose strand of her hair. Maddie pulled away from him, writhing as though he were poisonous. But just being near her helped to calm the monster inside of him. For a moment, all was ok…calm…peaceful…until another voice interrupted.

"Master." Zimmers murmured, cautiously approaching. "We just need a little more time. It's almost finished. Just ask—"

"What?" Vlad snapped, rage flowing through him. He reeled around, his eyes glinting blood red. "What are you talking about? You didn't finish?"

"Ask Maddie. We're almost—"

Vlad gave a feral hiss as his eyes glowed dangerously. Maddie yelped as the man's hand blackened and changed into sharp claws. The tips dug into her skin, tearing through the sleeve of her coat, and drawing blood.

"You brought her here thinking she'd protect you, didn't you?" He snarled.

"Let go of me!" Maddie whimpered, gritting her teeth as Vlad's talons burrowed deeper and deeper into her flesh. For a moment, Vlad's blazing eyes stared at the woman's arm, his face still angered. Then his expression turned to one of horror, and he released his grip, holding his malformed hand still as it shook violently.

"Maddie…" He choked, shaking his head. "I never…I…"

Vlad growled deeply, covering his ears with his hands. He reeled around the room, hissing and spitting like a wild animal.

"I hate this!" He bellowed, turning on Zimmers. A ray of glowing red energy danced over his inhuman fingers, striking the ghost head on. Zimmers was hurled into Vlad's favorite chair, helpless as it toppled over backwards, leaving him terribly vulnerable.

"I told you to be finished!" Vlad snarled. "And you have the nerve—"

He growled deeply, shaking his head.

"Maddie get out…" He hissed through his teeth. The man's red, bloodshot eyes glared at her, filled with a mixture of anger and fear. Then, before the woman could react, Vlad let out a shrieking howl that tore through the room. A flash of black light appeared for a split second, before revealing Vlad in his ghostly form. His eyes were soulless, red and filled with hate. He advanced on Zimmers, seizing him by his shirt collar, and lifting him off his feet. The ghost kicked and flailed against his master's hold, fear gripping at his still heart.

"Master! Please!"

A pitiful cry tore from his throat as Vlad thrust his fist through the hole in his servant's chest.

In a move of desperation, Zimmers kicked out with his feet, his thick boots ramming right into his tormentor's stomach. Vlad yelped and pulled back, releasing his hold, allowing the ghost to fall to the floor. Zimmers wasted no time in tearing from the room, his glasses falling from his face in the process.

Vlad didn't go after him. The man began screaming violently, mumbling beneath his breath. Maddie stared at him with huge eyes, cautiously backing towards the door. She paused as something crunched beneath her shoe. The woman quickly bent down to pick up Zimmers' shattered glasses. Vlad was no longer paying attention to her. She stepped into the hallway, closing the doors behind her, breathing hard. Crashes sounded from inside the room, but the man didn't attempt to escape. Maddie stood still for a moment, her mind turning to Jazz.

She was stuck in that room…

But she would be safe, wouldn't she?

Maddie had no time to dwell on it. A stifled sobbing reached her ears, and she turned, spotting Zimmers slumped pathetically against the wall. He was trembling violently, clutching at his chest, speaking something feverously in a different language. At first she felt no pity…but then…

A shining streak ran across his face.

He was crying.

"Do you want your glasses?" She asked, reaching down.

Zimmers looked up, his yellow eyes glowing in an ethereal light. He nodded dumbly, reaching out a quaking hand.

"_Ariagatou." _ He mumbled, his voice distant and heavily distorted. The ghost took the frames in his hands, and stared at them for a moment. Maddie found herself stifling a gasp as they magically repaired themselves right before her eyes.

"They do that…" Zimmers whispered, placing them on his face.

There was a long awkward pause.

"After everything I've done to you…why…" His voice trailed off in a haunting whisper.

"I honestly don't know." Maddie replied, trying to keep her voice cold.

Zimmers made a pitiful attempt to get up, but collapsed against the wall once more, barely able to stifle a whimper. Cautiously, Maddie reached out, offering to help him up. Zimmers growled and pushed her hand away.   
"You're too kind for your own good." He hissed. "Have you forgotten what I've done?"

"No." Maddie whispered. "But I feel sorry for you."

"Don't." The ghost spat. "You don't know the half of what I've done in this whole thing. Vlad used to trust me to do everything for him. My hands are in everything you see here. I'm just as guilty as Vlad, and I'm paying for my crimes ten fold."

There was a moment of thick tension as the two stared at each other. In the background Vlad could be heard crying out like a crazed beast.

Finally, Maddie spoke.

"You trained Phantom, didn't you?"

Zimmers looked up with his strange dead eyes.

"That's what I was doing when you had that raid." He hissed. "Your people infiltrated our security and opened fire. They went right after the Phantom project, having heard of his power. I was with him, training when they came. I commanded Phantom to kill them, but he proved to be gun shy and refused. Your people saw me as a threat, and they fired…a blast hit me in the chest, and I fell…They left me to die. And I did."

"That was the raid we lost Rick in." Maddie murmured.

Zimmers nodded.

"Master wasn't tired of me then. He took Rick captive, and gave him drugs to numb his mind. His body became the perfect host vessel for me. He didn't struggle, he didn't distract me with pointless thoughts. All we had to do was keep him alive, and I could pretend to live again."

He paused for a moment…

"Leave me alone." Zimmers hissed, barely managing to stand on his feet. "I have something that I need to do."

"Vlad's going to get rid of you now." Maddie murmured. "He's done with you."

"Don't you think I know that?" The ghost snapped, reaching a hand to his chest. "I'm through being his slave. I'm already dead." His voice cracked for a moment as he clutched at his still heart. "All I have to look forward to is an eternity of suffering. I'm through…"

With that, Zimmers turned away, beginning a slow trek through the halls. Maddie watched him go, her expression softening slightly as the ghost stumbled weakly towards his revenge…

In the background…Vlad had fallen silent…

* * *

_Something tells me that I don't want to remember. Something says that what happened that night was horrible. _

_The door has opened again. The sound of heavy boots hitting the floor. It's Nathan…poor Nathan. He's staring at his body again. He hasn't noticed me yet. _

_It's for the best, I suppose. Vlad turned him into a monster. He was the bastard's pet dragon… _

_Poor Nathan… _

_Now is not the time for those memories. I have to remember what happened to us. Danny…he needs me.

* * *

_

Vlad buttoned of the front of yet another suit, barely managing with his trembling fingers. His power was drained. He was prepared go out into public. He was ready.

Turning to his slightly cracked mirror, he stared at his quaking hands, attempting weakly to steady them. He may need his cane.

Perhaps it was for the better.

Who would guess that a frail old man could control the most dangerous weapon in history? Phantom could kill all of those unsuspecting people in seconds.

And who would suspect Vlad?

* * *

_Nathan's here for something. He keeps opening drawers…searching through people's pockets. What is he looking for? _

_What am I looking for? _

_Memories…I'm looking for memories. _

_Why is this so hard? Does it really have to be this difficult? All I need to do is remember what happened that night…all of those nights we were here. I need to understand, so I can help my son…even Nathan. So I can help everyone. _

_So I can be free. _

_Nathan's got something…I think it's a…a cell phone? He's dialing a number. _

_Maybe he's found what he's looking for… _

_I hope I can too.

* * *

_

"There." Sam said, stepping away from Phantom. "I think that's everything."

The boy nodded, his hair no longer falling into his eyes. The girl set her scissors down on the counter, stepping back to admire her work.

"It looks much better now."

"Thank-you." Phantom murmured.

"No problem." The girl replied. "You just have to come back after this, Phantom. That's all I want. I want to see you again."

"Me too." The boy whispered, blushing slightly.

He didn't understand what he was feeling. It was somewhat like the protectiveness he felt for Maddie, and yet…different. He wanted to be near this girl, holding her. It was instinct. He was indebted to her, and he would do anything.

And yet, Vlad still stood in the way.

He could hear the sound of the man's shoes slapping against the floor in the hall. There was also a third clicking sound.

He had his cane.

"Shh." The boy whispered, shying from the girl. "Master's coming.

Phantom cringed as the door whooshed open, and the man hobbled inside, scanning the room with his cold blue eyes.

"Marvelous job, Manson." Vlad cooed, pulling gently at his weapon's new haircut. "I didn't even ask you to, but you did anyway. Already you're doing a much better job than Zimmers ever did."

"I did it for Phantom." Sam snapped, her hackles rising.

"Now he'll be able to see." The man continued, ignoring the girl's words. "Maybe he won't die."

Sam growled as Vlad calmly beckoned for Phantom to follow him. The boy did without question, his eyes straying to the whip bulging through the fabric of his master's suit.

_"This thing rules your life now, boy." His master hissed, venom dripping from his words…just like the blood from the whip… _

_"You can't hide, you can't run. It glows for a reason, Phantom." _

_The boy could still feel the cold floor against his skin, stained red from the cuts across his skin. He was crying, whimpering pitifully, trying to keep from screaming at the man. Trying not to scream out for Jack. Jack had always been there for him…but now… _

_What was going to happen? _

_"If you ever do anything wrong again," Vlad snarled, cracking the whip in the air. "You will feel this hitting your flesh without any mercy. Do you hear me? _

_"Do you hear me?" _

Phantom pushed the memory aside, keeping pace beside his master. The man was shaking visibly, and had to pause every so often to catch his breath.

_"He's weak now." _A voice echoed in his mind. _"You can stand up to him now." _

The voice sounded a lot like Sam's.

But Phantom was patient with his master, standing loyally by his side. In his life, Master was the only person who had always been there.

Master was as sure as time passing.

He would always be there no matter what he did.

So there was no use trying to stop it.

* * *

"Come sit beside me, Phantom. We need to talk."

Vlad spoke casually as he climbed into his black limousine, resting on the long winding road leading to the lab. Phantom trailed after him, invisible to the naked eye. He rested on the car's soft cushions as Vlad situated himself, listening to the engine idling softly.

To him it sounded like thunder.

"You do not understand how important this is." Vlad hissed, snapping his fingers, signaling to the driver to begin. The limousine roared to life, its wheels propelling it across the pavement.

"I need this device more than anything." The man continued, holding up a picture. It was of a man holding a metal sphere fondly in his hands, smiling broadly. Phantom took the photo in his grasp, attempting to imprint it permanently in his mind.

"The man's name is Dr. Romorez." Vlad continued. "He is the inventor. If possible, dispose of him. If I can't have his knowledge as my own, no one shall. I had a nasty run in with him a few years ago. I want nothing more to do with he himself… but his invention…it's just what I've been looking for this whole time."

The man was staring out the window, rambling on as if he had forgotten all about the boy sitting invisibly beside him. Phantom set the picture on the seat between them, and remained silent, absorbing every amount of information he could, replaying it over and over again in his mind.

By the time they got there, he'd be ready.

* * *

_"…The man from Axion. It'll be following him. Be careful." _

"Really?"A man in a white suit asked as he flipped absentmindedly through a magazine resting in his lap. He had a cord phone held up to his ear, and was listening to the caller with only mild interest. "Why should we believe you?"

_"I've seen it." _

"Really?" The man repeated, obviously bored. "What's your name mister?"

_"Uh…Nathaniel."_ The caller replied. _ "Nathaniel Zimmers." _

"Zimmers, eh?" The man mused. "We have a Zimmers on the force."

_"I know you do. He came here recently from up north. We're related." _

"And now you're calling about…a ghost threat at the Hartman tower?"

"_Dr. Romorez is in danger. …the man from Axion is bringing a weapon with him. A ghost. It'll kill countless people unless you stop it." _

"How are you related to Charlie?" The man asked.

_ "That isn't important. You need to get someone out there before people die. That Axion man and his weapon need to be stopped. You don't understand how important this is." _

"Alright Mister. I'll see what we can do."

_"Please. It's very important." _

"We'll try Mr. Zimmers. Alright?"

_"Please. Tell Charles that I hid it in the closet, so she wouldn't find it. He'll know what I'm talking about."_ The caller begged.

"Ok." The man hung up, half expecting the phone to ring again. But it stayed silent. The agent sat still for a moment pondering what to do. The answer came as a man sauntered into the room, his creased face looking tired. His hair was a strange silver, and his white suit hung limply from his tall frame.

"Hey Charlie?" the agent asked, staring up at the new visitor. "Some guy just called, telling about a spectral threat to the Hartman Tower. He said that he was related to you. Nathaniel Zimmers? You know him boss?" 

"Probably just a crackhead." Charlie replied softly, his eerie yellow eyes darting nervously around the room.

"That's what I thought. But he told me to tell you something."

"And what was that, agent Bernard?" The man asked, fixing the grunt with his cold eyes.

"That he hid something somewhere so someone wouldn't find it…or something like that. Told me you'd know what he meant."

"Was he really that vague?" Charlie inquired, looking annoyed. "Or were you too preoccupied to pay attention?"

The man's eyes moved to the magazine the agent was holding, disapproval written across his features.

"I'm sorry boss. I should have paid better attention." Bernard sighed, throwing his illegal office contraband away in a small plastic trash bin.

Charles made an annoyed huff and turned away.

"I'm going to listen to the tapes." He snapped. "I want you to send out a fleet to the Tower right away. And I don't want you in it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Bernard replied, feeling his pride crushed.

"Fine then." The man whispered, walking into the cold dim halls of the GIW Amity Park facility. "That's all."

* * *

**Soy Guy: dun dun dun...**

**Not only is this really weird, I just spelled my name wrong. Would you look at that. hehe. funny. **


	22. Painting the Whitesuits Red

**Spy: typing one handed. My cat finally fell asleep, and as long as nthing else is broken tonight, I', goin to let him sleep...even if he's using my hand for a pillow. Wow...yeahs. **

**I'm going to try to reply to everyone tomorrow okay? Comuter's really slow lately. Thanks for bearing with me. **

**Only two or three chaps left...It's down to the wire.**

* * *

Zimmers leaned up against the cold cabinets of the morgue, staring, almost obsessively, at his body's still face, somehow preserved throughout the years.

His body was locked against his reentry. He couldn't return to his home and except his death. He still had to be a part of the world around him…

A world that he no longer belonged to.

Water dripped in the distance, echoing against the walls. Zimmers ran his fingers against a sleek cell phone that rested in his palm. One call was all it had taken…

The gears were in motion…

This place was going to fall…

Even if he fell along with it.

* * *

"Damn…" Vlad cursed, staring out of the limousine's dark tinted side window. Guys in white agents lined up along the street, holding their unwieldy pristine weapons and peering from behind their unnecessary sunglasses.

"What should I do, master?" The driver whispered, his voice a painful monotone.

"Stop the car." Vlad demanded. He sat still for a moment, gripping the seat cushion tight in his hands. As his mind frantically worked to find a solution, a part of him was thankful that his power was drained. He wanted to burst into that crowd, and rip those shining weapons right from the grips of those snotty pretty boys. Maybe even their arms as well.

"Phantom." The man snapped. "Listen real hard to me. I'm going to scream, and pretend you've harmed me. I want you to overshadow the chauffeur, and run past security into the building. Dump the body when they start shooting, and get to the display. After that, do everything that I already told you. Do you understand?"

Phantom tapped his master twice on the shoulder, signaling his understanding. Vlad nodded, before screaming loudly, and rolling onto the limo's carpeted floor.

The boy sprung into action, throwing himself from the back seat, striking the poor driver between his shoulder blades, phasing into his body.

The man gave minimal struggle, his conscience screaming with the voice of a little child. Phantom ignored it, asserting his dominance before smashing the fragile human body through a side window. Screams tore into his ears as he skidded along the pavement, but he had learned to push them aside.

He just had to get to the door.

Around him the GIW were charging their weapons. The high-pitched whirr cut into the boy's senses, alerting him to the oncoming danger. He abandoned his host on the sidewalk and phased through the glorious glass doors into Hartman tower.

Behind him, various gunshots exploded, killing an innocent victim.

* * *

Phantom darted through the civilians still inside the building, searching for the device and the face he had come for. GIW agents poured through the double doors, waving their weapons around in the air.

They would find him soon.

The boy crouched by one of the back walls, surveying the area through the chaos. He could tell that people were screaming, but it seemed muffled now. The boy found that he could pick through the different noises, allowing each one to register in his mind before shifting to another. He knew that Vlad hadn't done anything to inspire the new skill. The man had said he was going to, but he never did.

Phantom had learned how to do it on his own.

Suddenly a whir caught his attention.

It felt as if a small wave of electricity was passing through him. To his dismay, the boy could see his invisibility washing away, leaving him huddled against the wall, terribly exposed. Vlad had outfitted him perfectly for his new mission. A tight black HAZMAT suit with a white collar, gloves, and boots. Phantom knew that he stuck out like a sore thumb.

And then there were his eyes.

The boy turned his bright green irises to his left, spotting a man standing there, holding a metal orb in his hands. The frightened face registered in the boy's mind.

He had dusty blonde hair, and a short beard.

Dr. Romorez.

The boy gave a feral snarl, launching himself at his prey, a green sphere of energy gathering in his palm. The man lurched back, his face paling, as his fingers hurriedly pushed a series of buttons on his invention's surface. Phantom could smell the scientist's fear in the air.

Yet he didn't revel in it.

If anything, it disgusted him.

He could feel the haze of battle falling over his mind, reducing him to a mindless machine. He knew he had to kill the man holding the sphere. The boy knew he had to take the device for his master.

With filmy eyes, he fired his attack, striking the man in the arm. Dr. Romorez cried out, clumsily dropping his invention onto the hard tile floor, clutching a hand to his wound.

"Help!" The man screamed, attempting to flee from his attacker. Phantom was upon him in a second, wrapping his gloved fingers around the scientist's fragile neck. Romorez choked pitifully, dropping to the ground in an attempt to shake off his attacker.

Phantom could feel adrenaline coursing through his veins, pushing his fingers to press tighter and tighter on his prey's windpipe.

He found no joy in the kill.

He only found joy in pleasing his master.

To him, it was as simple as that. He wasn't taking lives. He was pleasing the man who had created him.

Plain and simple.

The sounds of frenzied footsteps sounded behind him, and Phantom placed a hand against Romorez's chest, sending a jolt of ectoplasm through the man's system.

It was enough to stop his heart.

The scientist was dead…one task completed.

The boy moved to turn away, but he found that he couldn't ignore the look of fear that would forever be plastered on the scientist's dead face.

Romorez's features were so contorted. It looked almost unnatural.

Phantom found that he was unable to continue. His eyes were glued to his target's still body as he held it in his hands. Slowly, he let go, watching as it hit the ground with a loud thud.

Maddie would be so disappointed…

He suddenly felt the air grow hot around him…

The GIW were charging their weapons.

With that, an internal switch was flipped in his mind… turning him back into the weapon he was trained to be.

The boy shot away from his prey's lifeless body, scooping up the device in his hands, and stuffing it into a pouch fastened to his belt.

Now he just had to escape.

The GIW were closing in, their anger and rage filling the air as they realized what Phantom had done. Blood had been shed, and they would not stop until ectoplasm was added to the mix. The boy knew that, and leapt into the air, dodging blasts from their weapons with practiced skill. If he couldn't be invisible, he would still make sure he escaped and delivered the device to his master. Even without a way of communicating, he could hear the man's words echoing clearly in his mind. The boy knew that if he came back empty-handed, he would be killed.

It was something he refused to allow.

As he continued to make his escape, something metal latched onto his shoulder, digging into his skin. Phantom paused, pulling at the cables attached to what looked like a metal claw, attempting to free himself. Soon, another followed, latching onto his other arm. The boy felt himself being yanked through the air, closer and closer to the men with guns. He could see what would happen if he reached the ground. They would either kill him on the spot, or tranquilize him and drag him away for study. Neither scenario sounded pleasant. Phantom began pulling with all of his might.

His hands wrapped around the metal cables that attached him to the agents below. He felt his power building inside him, and sent a pulse through the lines. The men holding the weapons twitched violently, collapsing. The boy knew that they weren't dead. The attack hadn't been as direct as with Romorez…but they were down for the count. Phantom found himself able to pull the metal from his arms, ignoring the pain.

The sharp edges glinted with red and green blood.

People were screaming, shouting, hissing and spitting at him. Phantom watched for a moment, his training faltering as he listened to the words they threw into the air.

_"Monster!" _One of the voices cried.

_"Freak!"_

_"Murderer!" _

The boy's head whirled around as he heard the last accusation. It was a civilian; a middle-aged man who was digging through a bag at his side, his eyes never leaving those of the ghost boy.

Then the man pulled out a small black pistol, aiming the barrel at Phantom's head and firing. The boy slipped once more into his weapon mind, dropping through the air, green energy growing around his fists.

The man had threatened him…

It was his new target…

_"The chest is where the heart is…destroy that, and there is almost no chance your actions will come back to haunt you." _

Listening to his master's old words, Phantom hurled two orbs of flaming energy at his innocent prey. The force knocked the man backwards as the attack ripped into his body sending a spray of blood everywhere.

_"Snap the neck…and there's no way they'll come back." _

The boy lighted beside the man's dying body staring down at him with cold eyes.

_"If you must be merciful Phantom, make it quick…" _

Phantom's gloved fingers grabbed onto the civilian's damp hair, pulling his head slightly off the ground.

_"There's no time to think in battle…end it." _

"He's over there!"

Phantom could feel the air heating up around him…

They were getting closer…taking advantage of his distraction.

He wouldn't let them kill him.

The man was attempting to take ragged breaths…

The sound was horrible.

_"End it!" _

There was the loud crack of snapping bone that seemed to rattle Phantom's entire body. The man's face suddenly became lifeless…

He was like a limp doll.

"Don't move!" A voice demanded. The boy could feel the cold barrel of a gun between his shoulder blades. In an instant, he could tell that it was an ectoweapon, as it began to grow hot.

The boy ripped off his reddened glove in a single swift motion, allowing ice to seep from his pores and gather around his hand.

In the form of sharp…deadly claws…

The GIW agent didn't even have time to react. Phantom whirled around, his fingers making contact with the man's face. The boy tore away chunks of flesh from the agent's cheek, sending a crimson rain splashing against his face. Phantom could feel the liquid, warm and sticky on his skin…

Something told him what he was doing was wrong…

But…

He was doing this for Master.

_"You shouldn't kill, Phantom…" _A voice in his head whispered softly.

_"A weapon needs to kill." _Master spat harshly.

The voice suddenly fell into frenzied chatter, each trying to be heard above the other.

The boy paused for a moment…

What should he do?…

He wanted the voices to shut up…so he could think…

So he could act.

Phantom could feel something inside of him growing. A great force building up right behind his ribs. He felt like screaming. Screaming at all of the people around him…the agents, the innocents, the scientists; men and women alike. He wanted to scream at them…to make them go away. Without them he could just disappear…he could fly back to Axion, where his master most likely waited for him.

It could be so simple…

Without _all_ these people.

Phantom felt like he was going to throw up. He…he had to scream…

Fire tore through his shoulder as an agent's bullet finally hit its mark.

Power bubbled inside of his throat, pushing to get out…

A massive shriek ripped through the air, tearing an ugly scar through the GIW ranks. They collapsed on top of one another, some lying motionless from the crushing force of the boy's attack. Others struggled to get up, attempting to ignore broken ribs and arms.

Phantom felt the power rising again, like bile in his throat. Another scream pierced the air, taking down even more victims. Those remaining fired blindly, occasionally striking their target.

The power kept coming back, even after Phantom had fallen to his knees. He couldn't control it.

Nothing like it had ever happened to him before.

He was moaning now, an eerie, haunting sound. Tears gathered in his eyes as his helplessness pushed aside his training. He wanted it to stop. He would do anything to make it stop.

One last wail…one of pain and suffering…the blasts had finally ceased.

Sobs wracked his body. His ribs were on fire…his entire being was on fire. He was aware of one agent approaching him…

He seemed to be the last one left.

Phantom collapsed, lying on his side, tears running down his cheeks. His suit was riddled with holes, bare skin showing in places.

He coughed weakly.

The man approached, staring down, his expression cold and hard. Phantom looked up, seeing the green glow of his eyes and his blood reflecting on the agent's face.

"Axion." The man said, a hint of surprise tainting his angered demeanor. "You're from Axion."

A dagger of panic cut through Phantom's pain. He was aware that his sleeve was burned away…showing off the brand Vlad had imbedded into his flesh.

The man knew the truth.

The boy pushed himself slowly to his feet, green energy forming in his hand. For a moment, the two faced each other, neither standing completely still. They were stiff as boards, rigid and lifeless…each challenging the other to make the first move…

Then…

Phantom took off…

The move obviously took the agent completely by surprise.

Phantom's instincts had told him to kill the man, but… he could feel his power draining away… He didn't have the strength to take on that man. Outside would be more people. When they realized what had happened, they would come… He would be taken instantly.

Running was his only option.

Device in his pocket, Phantom phased through the roof, hoping that master would forgive him…

He didn't see the agent run outside the building…or the events that happened afterwards…

He didn't see what he should have…

He flew closer and closer to his destination, hoping with all his might that he would be forgiven for his slip up…

That his master would forgive him…

* * *

_"…The man from Axion. It'll be following him. Be careful." _

_"Really? Why should we believe you?" _

_"I've seen it." _

_"Really? What's your name mister?" _

_"Uh…Nathaniel. Nathaniel Zimmers." _

_"Zimmers, eh? We have a Zimmers on the force." _

_"I know you do. He came here recently from up north. We're related." _

_… _

The hum of backward voices squealed for a moment, before a long pale finger pressed a button on an old tape recorder.

_"Really? What's your name mister?" _

_"Uh…Nathaniel. Nathaniel Zimmers." _

_"Zimmers, eh? We have a Zimmers on the force." _

_"I know you do. He came here recently from up north. We're related." _

_rewind… _

_"We're related…" _

_"We're related…" _

Charles Zimmers leaned back in his leather office chair, listening as the tape continued to play, a dark expression written on his face.

_"And now you're calling about…a ghost threat at the Hartman tower?" _

_"Dr. Romorez is in danger. …the man from Axion is bringing a weapon with him. A ghost. It'll kill countless people unless you stop it." _

_"How are you related to Charlie?" _

_ "That isn't important. You need to get someone out there before people die. That Axion man and his weapon need to be stopped. You don't understand how important this is." _

_"Alright Mister. I'll see what we can do." _

_"Please. It's very important." _

_"We'll try Mr. Zimmers. Alright?" _

_"Please. Tell Charles that I hid it in the closet, so she wouldn't find it. He'll know what I'm talking about." _

The aging man sighed, massaging his temples wearily.

He _did_ know what the caller was talking about…

But the thought…it was just impossible. He had moved on…his wife had moved on. Everyone around him had all but forgotten.

Nathan was dead…that was what all the records said. He had an empty grave in a cemetery up north with a fancy marble headstone and fresh flowers. A man had admitted to murdering him, and had been sentenced to life.

The world had moved on…

_"Please. Tell Charles that I hid it in the closet, so she wouldn't find it. He'll know what I'm talking about…" _

Could it be?...

Could Nathan really be alive?

"Sir?" A timid voice asked, knocking on the door of the man's office.

"What is it, Bernard?" Charles snapped, stopping the tape.

"It's about Hartman Tower." The agent gulped, slipping quietly inside. His voice was solemn…tinted with sadness. 

"What happened? Spit it out!" The man demanded, a chill running along his spine.

"The caller was right, sir." Bernard whispered. "A ghost from Axion attacked the tower. It wiped out all but one of the fleet, and took down a few civilians."

"Has Mr. Masters been arrested?" Charles barked, getting to his feet.

"No…" The agent replied, his voice cracking. "The witnesses say that he…he…"

The man trailed off.

"He what!?"

Bernard drew back, trembling slightly.

"He just vanished." The man continued. "Into thin air."

The color drained from Charles' face before flushing in anger. He growled, taking a large silver gun from a hook on his office wall, slipping it into a holster on his belt with a small click.

"I'm going down there." The man growled through his teeth. "I'm taking two fleets with me. You can choose to come if you want…But remember…We could be walking right into our graves."

_"And maybe…my son's prison…" _The man thought…

But he didn't say it out loud.

_

* * *

_


	23. Ectoplasm

**(Re-edited)**

**Spy Guy: Alright. I need a beta. I know what I want to do, but I'm not sure how well I'm doing it. I love this story, but I have so much to wrap up, and I can't leave anything dangling. I need help, please? **

**And also, I had a contest on DA a few months ago. Two of the entries were for MW. Here they are, along with a fan pic of Zimmers. (take out ths spaces in the adresses) **

**Mollythewanderer**

**(http / mollythewanderer .deviantart. com/ art/ No-Angels- 81967769)**

**New Ghost Girl**

**( newghostgirl. deviantart. com/ art/ Finish- Him- 75584345)**

**E-Dantes**

**(e-dantes. deviantart. com/ art /Master -s- Control- 69591473)**

* * *

**Axion Labs**

Sirens shrieked in the distance as large armored vans sped along the road, green lights flashing around them, brightening the darkening sky. Vlad watched them, his blood red eyes focusing on a security monitor as the cameras outside showed him the terrible news.

He'd been caught.

The man growled, striking the TV screen with his cane, shattering it into tiny fragments of glass and plastic.

"Zimmers!" He screamed, whirling around, exiting his security room. "Get out here!"

Only the faint whine of the sirens and the hum of machines answered him.

"Zimmers!" Vlad spat, throwing his cane aside, storming through the hall. His power was returning, begging to be released. It laughed in sick pleasure as it sensed an oncoming battle, knowing that a fight would be inevitable. Vlad knew it was well. He had surrendered any hopes of keeping his secret intact. The moment he used his power to save himself, he was also condemned to death. It was either fight, or lose everything he had worked so hard for…

He refused to let everything he had accomplished be ripped from his grasp.

* * *

The men poured through the mangled doors, heavily armed, shielded by bright metal suits. In an instant, they clashed with the elite, firing their weapons at point blank. After the initial attack, the floor was littered in darkly clothed bodies, but the Black masks pushed back. They weaved through the sea of their enemies, expertly dodging blows, and firing off dozens of their own. Their movements were sure and precise, like a machine's. They worked off one another, using teamwork to take down their foes.

And yet, their minds were blank.

* * *

Outside, Charles adorned his body in thick armor, strapping it on tightly to his arms and legs. He slipped a vest over his head, allowing the object to rest heavily on his chest. The sounds of battle raged within the metal building before him, screams ripping the air. The sun was setting, dying everything a deep red…

"How appropriate." The man thought to himself, making sure his holster was secure on his waist.

"Sir!" a voice called over the din. Looking up, Charles saw an agent limping out of the building, half of his helmet torn clear away.

"What is it?" The man demanded, his hand resting on the weapon at his side.

"We need more people." The agent panted. "Masters has an entire army in there!"

"I've already made the call." Charles replied. "They're coming. Right now, we have to push past Masters' men, and get to the back rooms. Most likely, that bastard's either hiding there, or long gone."

"Yes, sir." The agent replied, giving a swift salute.

* * *

_People were screaming, rushing all around him. Gunshots echoed through the air as people in dim gray uniforms advanced upon him, weapons drawn. Something had locked within his being…he couldn't kill these people. Zimmers was screaming orders, completely vulnerable and helpless…_

_"Phantom, what are you doing!? Keep fight—" _

_The man let out a sick gasp as something struck him hard in the chest, pushing him backwards a few steps. Phantom watched in horror as his monitor tipped over, his body hitting the ground with a sick thump. The glasses fell from Zimmers' face, shattering as they made impact with the hard, cold tile…_

_Red ran in small rivulets across the man's chest, pumping from the deep, fleshy wound…_

* * *

Phantom landed inside the room he had been told to return to, searching for his master. It was a small warehouse packed with boxes and crates, each one bearing bright, urgent labels. The boy looked around, taking the device from his pocket, waiting for his master to appear.

There was a sound off to his right…

Instead of his master, white suits flowed from behind the boxes; about five of them in all, each holding their weapons at their sides. The boy took a step backwards, feeling his ghost half weakening with each passing second. A gasp tore from his sore throat as a black-gloved hand grabbed his arm from behind. Phantom phased away from his grasp, only to be caught by another agent. He could feel the strange need to scream growing in his chest as his panic rose, but he found that he didn't have enough strength. Every time he managed to escape, another white suit was there, refusing to give him enough time to fly, or go through the floor. Phantom was panting, his energy almost spent. One white suit roughly grabbed his wrist, and bent it backwards unnaturally. Against his will, Phantom dropped the device… and the white suit caught it in his palm.

The boy tried to get it back by forming a wavering ectoblast in his hand. The man dodged it easily, tucking the invention away in a pouch fastened at his side.

Phantom whimpered slightly, wishing he could talk to the men. He wanted to explain what he had done;… to justify his actions in their eyes, as well as his own.

_"I took it for my master. I did it do he wouldn't kill me. I don't want to die…" _

That one phrase ran continuously through the boy's head as the men handcuffed his hands behind his back.

_"I don't want to die…"_

"I don't want to die." Phantom whispered, feeling determination flow through him. A voice kept telling him to forget his master, and run for his life. The device meant nothing to him…so why should he die for it? …Why should so many others have died?

Using the last of his strength, the boy lashed out, striking his captor hard in the groin. The man collapsed, whimpering in pain.

Balance was hard with his hands bound together, but Phantom managed, quickly running for the doorway. The white suits were caught off guard, and they instantly drew their weapons, firing blindly. The boy refused to look back at them. He continued to push himself forward, until he had broken into the hall.

A fleet of passing black masks paid him no heed. They spotted the GIW agents running for the door, and instantly attacked.

Phantom was home free.

* * *

Sam could hear gunshots all around her. They were faint, but still loud enough to send shivers down her spine.

The girl was still in the lab, trying to push away the sounds of battle. She kept biting her lip, longing for the protection of her room. If there was a raid going on, the people involved would surely want to find the laboratories, and destroy them.

She didn't want to be there when that happened. She didn't want to be caught in the line of fire.

Sam gasped as the lab doors opened and a figure stumbled awkwardly inside. Chancing discovery, the girl peeked out from behind her hiding place, easing when she saw that the intruder was Phantom. The boy slumped down onto the floor, weakly struggling with a pair of glowing handcuffs fastened around his wrists. Sam smiled, cautiously walking forward.

"Phantom?" She said, trying to get his attention. The boy looked up at her with his large blue eyes as he surrendered his ghost half.

"Sam." He said, looking happily surprised. "Can you help me?"

"You need out of those?" She asked, kneeling by his side. The girl started as he snuggled into her shoulder. She had to struggle not to flinch away. He was covered in a mixture of green and red blood, heavily wounded...And he still smelled like the morgue.

"Master's going to kill me." Phantom whispered as Sam examined his restraints. "I failed."

"Then you should run away." The girl replied. "Something's going on up there. Now's the perfect time to escape. Vlad will never see you leave."

There was a long pause as the girl pulled uselessly at the boy's handcuffs, sighing as she realized they were designed to retain humans as well.

"Maybe you're right…" Phantom whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Sam asked, staring at the boy's troubled face.

"I said…" He repeated, only slightly louder. "That maybe you're right. Maybe it is time."

"Yes!" Sam shouted. "See? Right now, we need to get out of here, and find a good place to hide. You can learn to live like a person."

"I need to get out of these." The boy said softly, tugging weakly at his restraints. "Then we have to find Maddie."

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"We have to find Maddie! Right now!" He shouted, his body shivering violently. He looked up at the girl with pained blue eyes, begging her to release him.

"Who's Maddie?" Sam asked, scanning the room for something she could use to break Phantom's bonds.

"She's a Fenton." The boy replied, sounding as if he was trying to fake calmness. "She's taken good care of me. If we don't leave soon, she's going to get hurt…just like in my dream."

Sam stared at her companion for a moment, reaching a hand up to her head to satisfy a small itch. Her fingers made contact with a metal bobby pin, and she pulled it out, smiling slightly.

"Dreams aren't real." She said sagely, bending the pin's wire until she could easily stuff it in the handcuff's lock.

"Mine are." He replied softly as Sam attempted to free him. "Ever since I was little, I can remember seeing things before they happened. I've never been able to stop them…but for Maddie, I have to try."

There was a soft click as the lock snapped open, and the cuffs fell harmlessly from the boy's wrists.

"Why is she so important to you?" Sam asked.

Phantom's face grew distant for a moment, before he replied, rubbing at his wrists.

"Her husband taught me everything I know. Without him, I wouldn't be speaking with you. I'd probably have ripped you to shreds long ago. He helped me to hold on to my humanity...and whenever Master wasn't around, he would call me Danny."

The boy sighed, pushing himself to his feet.

"Maddie and her husband, Jack, had a son named Danny. Master killed him, and took Jack away, forcing him to train me. Jack always called me Danny, or son, but…"

Phantom looked away, staring hard at the floor.

"Master always said that I didn't have any parents. I guess I was born here, from a tube or something."

Sam watched the boy as he suddenly began limping towards the vat of ectoplasm in the corner. She walked alongside him, helping to steady the hybrid's weak form.

"So do you care about Maddie, just because of her husband?" The girl inquired. "I don't mean to be insensitive, but I want to know."

"She's also done so much for me, Sam." The boy whispered, his fingers hooking under the vat's heavy lid. "When I was captured at Fentonworks, she took care of me, and treated me like a person…"

A dreamy look reflected in his eyes, and Phantom smiled slightly.

"Sometimes, I fancy that maybe…somehow, I am the real Danny. Maddie and Jack's son. I have dreams where I am, and we're all happy. Wouldn't that be nice?"

The boy pushed the container's lid back against the wall, his smile growing as the putrid smell of ectoplasm spilled forth.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. Phantom didn't reply. He simply pulled himself onto the vat's lip, and balanced there for a moment. His hand dipped down into the bright green substance, and he brought it up to his lips, licking it from his fingertips. Sam pulled back in disgust, covering her nose.

"I know it's blood, Sam." The boy whispered. "But I'm weak. To ghosts, ectoplasm is a lot different than human blood. It runs through our systems, keeping us alive, and it also supplies a means of defending ourselves. But…my body only creates new human blood, so the more I attack, the less ectoplasm I have left in my system, and the weaker I become. If we're going to break out of here, I'm going to have to be as strong as possible. Please don't call me a monster again."

"I won't." Sam said, nodding. Phantom smiled weakly, turning back to the ectoplasm below.

"I'm going to zone out until I regain my strength." He said through lidded eyes. "Please, take care of me Sam."

With that, he plunged down into the vat, causing waves of the bright green liquid to roll over the sides. Sam stood still for a moment, before venturing closer, staring over the container's lip at the boy lying suspended inside. He looked so peaceful, his dark ebony hair floating around his head, his eyes shut, and his pale lips slightly parted. If she hadn't truly known him, she may have said he would make a handsome boyfriend. His face was marred with rugged scars, but beneath them, hid a strange beauty…

Phantom's head turned to the side, and his eyelids began to flicker slightly.

"Maybe I should start calling him Danny." She thought, smiling. "Wouldn't that be something if he really _was_ her son?"

The bright green color dazzled her eyes, and Sam found that she couldn't look away. Phantom was beginning to stir, his energy quickly returning to him.

"Doesn't it bother you, Manson?" A smooth voice suddenly asked. "That your friend is a killer bathing in blood?"

The girl gasped, whirling around, a scream tearing from her throat. Before her stood a monster, his pale blue face dotted with specks of crimson blood. His once white suit was heavily stained, so that it looked almost completely bright red. The creature smelled like death…

With a cruel smile, the monster reached out his black, gloved hand, and encircled his fingers around her neck.

* * *

_Phantom pressed his fingers up against the cold smooth glass surface before him. Ectoplasm flooded into his eyes as he tried to stare out at the blurred shapes before him. He saw a figure clad in bright orange, and registered him as Jack. The little boy tried to speak, but ended up swallowing a mouthful of the liquid around him. The thick substance burned his throat, and he clamped his mouth shut, depending on his ghostly side to keep him alive. He could feel the mass of ectoplasm around his heart force the muscle to continue action, keeping his blood pumping. _

_"Don't worry, Danny." A muffled voice told him. "Just be strong."_

He could hear her scream.

_"Sam…"_ His mind told him.

There was a strange warmth in ectoplasm. Most people found it cold, but to him, it was comforting…as much as the thought disturbed him. It returned strength to his body, and he could feel his human blood being rejuvenated.

But Sam had screamed.

Something in his mind told him that his friend was in trouble. The girl, whose body refused to smell like death, had screamed. Something was wrong. The boy opened his eyes, looking up through the green liquid, bubbles escaping his mouth as he saw the figure that loomed above him…

_"Master…"_ his mind screamed. The blurred shape of the man's arm reached over the vat, his fingers seizing the lid. With a loud thud, all light was shut out from Phantom's world. The boy panicked, floating to the container's top, angling his head so that he could breathe the air from the small space he had remaining.

"Master overheard us. He…he knows that I was going to desert him. Master!"

Phantom pounded his fists against the vat's heavy lid, forming his frozen claws, scraping at the metal in frantic desperation.

"Sam!" he whimpered. If Master had heard them talking, he would surely know that she had spurred his rebellion. Master would kill her…and maybe him as well. Stretching his body out, Phantom tried pushing on the lid, but it refused to budge. It was ghost proof.

"Sam!" He shouted, pounding loudly, not caring anymore if his master heard him.

As time passed, he continued to push against the only barrier separating him from finding his friend. His spectral power continued to increase, yet he still retained his human form. Sam liked him better that way.

* * *


	24. Continue

**Spy Guy: i have decided to take one from Nylah. they decided to update more frequently with shorter chapters. Sounds good to me. I'm going to try. :D **

**And I'm sorry I haven't been responding to reviews. My computer is slower than dirt. It takes me three hours on avergage to reply, with two miniutes waiting for each page to load. That's a lot of time, and I'm sorry. Please don't stop reviewing because, it's you guys that let me know how this whole thing is going. : D If you see any inconsistancies (can't spell.) tell me flat out. I need to know, because I tend to stress a lot when I'm not sure how things are going.**

**Beta ...**

**I can't figure out how to work the beta thing here. do you just pick a random person?Confused!**

**Okay. Sorry about the shortness. Hope you like it all the same. Things are drawing to a close, and I hope I can catch all of the loose ends. E-Dantes has helped me find a lot of those. If any of you think that there's anything that I'm forgetting, please tell me. I rely on you to catch my fogetfulness. This has been going for so long. It's hard. **

**Anyways, enjoy. :D **

**Sorry for the rant. **

* * *

"Let me go!" Sam screamed, pulling against her captor's hold.

"Silence!" Vlad hissed, digging his clawed fingers into the soft skin of her neck. "How dare you speak to my weapon. How dare you turn him against me, you witch!"

Sam gave a strangled sob as the man began putting pressure on her windpipe.

"You-you're a demon…a ghost…a hybrid, just like Phantom…" She choked, venom lacing her words.

"Phantom is different than me, little mouse." Vlad snarled, loosening his hold, only slightly. "I created Phantom. The spirit that he shares a body with was never a living being. It was an entity created without a mind…without a purpose. Placing it in Phantom's body at a young age allowed the two to merge seamlessly. But myself on the other hand…"

The man growled darkly, drawing his fangs close to the girl's vulnerable neck. Sam cringed as she felt her captor's hot breath cascade over her skin.

"My spirit is pure evil…we are two different entities trying to come to one conclusion, whereas Phantom is his other half, and his other half is Phantom."

"Don't you mean, Danny?" Sam spat,

She realized too late that she had stepped onto a bed of hot coals. Vlad roared, throwing her to the ground, pink energy sparking around his clenched fists. He fired blindly, managing to strike his target once in the arm. Sam cried out, her eyes widening in fear as Vlad's imposing form loomed above her, raw ectoplasmic energy cracking in the air around him.

"You don't realize what you have just said, Manson." The halfa hissed, his clawed hand reaching down to seize the girl by the front of her shirt. "Before I kill you, I will show you the truth. Everything about the dear little boy you're willing to sacrifice yourself for. Then, we shall see if you are so willing to throw away your life for his sake."

A demented smile cracked over the man's lips, as he seemed to split into two separate entities. One ran off, its form slightly unsubstantial. The original then phased through the floor of the lab, pulling Sam tight to his cold, blood soaked body.

* * *

Charles threw himself into the fray, pushing aside one of Axion's strange soldiers. They fought with the might and carelessness of a berserker. A shot to the head quickly took care of the relentless warrior.

"Bastard!" Charles cursed as he slowly forced his way through the carnage, others of his crew trailing behind on his heels. "Masters was behind all of this! All of these people, throwing away their lives for him. What kind of monster are we dealing with?"

Vlad Masters had always seemed to be a model citizen, his laboratory funding various charities and investing in the community. Never would he have been a suspect in all of this.

Charles grunted as an arm wrapped around his neck, and he was sharply pulled back. A cold metal gun was held against his temple, and the man struggled desperately against his captor. It was one of the enemy. He could tell by the dark sleeves of the person's shirt. The GIW agents contrasted painfully with those of Axion. It was a true battle of good and evil.

A shot echoed behind him, and the figure holding him went limp. Charles ducked from within the soldier's grasp, continuing on his way.

He was determined to reach the one of the hallways branching off from the entrance.

He had been in the main room of the complex many times. On one occasion, Charles had even met with Mr. Masters in his private study to talk about scholarships for Nathan.

Charles growled as he hit another soldier pointblank. How could he have been so blind? How could he never have suspected Mr. Masters of kidnapping his son?

"Nathan..." The man thought to himself as he slowly hacked his way towards his goal. "It was Vlad, wasn't it? Mr. Masters took you. It's okay. Your papa's coming to rescue you. I'm coming."

He could almost imagine his child's face. He would have to be in his late twenties by then…maybe even thirties. It had been so long…

"Nathan…where are you?"

Charles couldn't help but feel fear as he shot yet another soldier. If he were to pull away the mask, would he find his son's face beneath?

"No." He firmly told himself. "Nathan's fine."

He had to be.

* * *

"Sam…" Phantom whimpered, pounding uselessly on the roof of his prison.

He had been so close to freedom. So close to escaping with Maddie and Sam.

"It wasn't to be…" He thought to himself. "Murderer's don't get to be happy."

He sunk down into the ooze again, trying to lose himself in its warmth. Soon, the only people in the world he cared about would be dead, and he would no longer have a purpose. He knew, deep inside, that he could never return to obeying Vlad as he had before. If his master decided to return and free him, Phantom was unsure how willing he would be to listen to him.

"I can just die here..." The boy thought, his ghost half seeping to the surface. He ran his gloved fingers over the lid of the vat, his green eyes staring blankly ahead.

"But…what if I can't die? What if I'm trapped here forever?..."

He pressed the palm of his hand harder against the roof of the vat, energy smoldering brightly. It was as if another was commanding him. The boy braced himself against the bottom of the vat, straining his lithe muscles as he pumped ecto-energy into his hands. The green flames ran up along his arms, scorching the roof of his prison. The hybrid's face was emotionless even as the metal lid began to melt away. Phantom clawed and scratched to make his escape, pushing aside white hot metal, ignoring the temperature as his frigid body emerged into the fresh air of the lab. The boy pulled himself over the edge, landing on all fours, his sparking fingers clutching at the tiled floor with a crazed desperation.

For a few moments, all Phantom could manage was dragging his limp form over the ground, leaving a streak of green in his wake. Eventually, the world around him began to return, along with his purpose.

He had to save Sam and Maddie. He had to get them out of this place, even if it meant his death…

Or something worse.

Weakly pulling himself to his feet, Phantom attempted to steady himself, leaning against a wall for support. He knew that he had to avoid not only the whitesuits, but the blackmasks as well. Vlad had possibly announced the betrayal…

Phantom was alone.

* * *

"Kill them all!" Gray shrieked, wielding a massive ecto gun, firing it at a small group of whitecoats. The huntress in red was the only thing preventing Charles from reaching one of the hallways that branched away from the entrance. He knew that he had to get through, so he could find Mr. Masters…

And his son.

A demented smile was plastered across Gray's face. She dodged through a sea of white, striking down agents as if she was hitting targets. Her weapons were her greatest allies, and she used them to her full extent, fighting close to her prey, before hitting them directly with one of her many ecto-guns. This was the chance she had been waiting for. In the chaos, she could find Phantom…No one would know that it was she who had murdered him…But first…She was going to take down a few more whitesuits.

* * *

**AN/ So, was Vlad OC in that first paragraph? I was fighting with that part...and I don't know if I like it. Tell me, so I can fix it if need be. **


	25. Harsh Truths

**Spy: Finally got past this chapter, which was a major road bump for me. Some of you will be happy to know that Jazz is in this chapter. for like, five seconds. But... Phantom isn't...he's missing here. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter (y''all are going to keel me for this) (hides) **

**Once again, I apologize for not replying to reviews. Dial up internet sucks. **

"We have to past her." Charles said, turning to his men. "The one in red. Squad one, charge her head on. Break past her, that's all we have to do!"

The squad pushed forward through the blackmasks, plowing through the masses with ruthless force. Charles enjoyed the feeling of being in the field again. Even though so much was at stake, he couldn't help but love the thrill. As he charged towards the target, he could almost picture his son, waiting for him in the hallway. He knew that the thought was foolish, but found that he didn't care. The huntress in red would fall easily, and then he could continue on…he could find Vlad…Phantom…his son.

And everything would be perfect.

The first of the squad reached the target and fired, missing as the girl ducked out of the way, retaliating with a few shots of her own. One of his men was struck in the chest. He went down, a gurgling shriek bubbling in his throat.

"_We can do this!" _Charles stubbornly told himself, reaching for his belt. He slipped a small, round grenade into his palm, lobbing it into a mass of blackmasks. There was a flash, and the group burst into flames. The fire licked at their bodies, burning away the masks concealing their faces.

"_One less thing to worry about."_ He told himself, skirting through the orange flames. He plucked another grenade from his belt, and threw it straight at the huntress. It took her by surprise, and the fire licked at her body, distracting her, if nothing more.

"Go!" Charles cried, pointing toward the hallway. What remained of squad one ran from the main fight, trying to make it…

But the huntress wasn't finished.

She leapt from the flames, a small rod held in her fists. She pressed down a button on the side, and it extended into a staff, a small charged point forming at both ends. Before Charles could even act, the girl struck out at him. The sharp blade bit deep into his arm, and he cried out, automatically pulling down the trigger of his ectogun. The huntress dodged the attack, spinning the spear above her head, sinking the blades into the bodies of two unfortunate agents.

"_That was meant for you." _Charles told himself, staggering backwards. _"She knows that you're the leader. She'll want to kill you first." _

Not if he had any say in the matter.

* * *

Gray loved the sound of metal slicing through flesh. Two more whitesuits fell to her assault, their pretty, unblemished uniforms speckled with drops of red.

Red was a much nicer color than white. White was plain…white stood out. She preferred her red suit, the one that had been specially designed for _her_. She knew her suit better than she knew any person in the world. She knew that it was fireproof…unlike the foolish whitesuit leader.

She could clearly see the leader's features through the smoky glass of his faceplate. He was an old man…with yellow eyes. Eyes like Zimmers. The bastard. She knew that she had to target him, so he couldn't get any closer to Master…

Or Phantom… Phantom was _hers_ to kill.

For an old man, the leader was still agile. But obviously not enough. Gray had managed to strike him in the arm, rendering it useless. The man's entire sleeve was stained red from his blood. The girl couldn't help but sneer behind her mask.

"By the time I'm done with you, Leader." She hissed at him, taking another swipe with her spear, "Your suit's going to be as red as mine."

The leader growled at her, clumsily reaching for his belt. Gray laughed, darting forward, swinging her leg out, striking him in the gut. He collapsed, groping blindly for his weapon.

The old man would fall, just like all of the others. It was inevitable. The girl drew her spear back, aiming the blood soaked tip at the leader's vulnerable chest. One lunge, and the leader would be history. The invasion would collapse, and those remaining would be murdered.

But the leader had other plans. Gray didn't even have time to react. The man drew a strange weapon from his belt, and twirled it around in the air for a moment, letting the three metal balls on the end hiss through the air. Then, he let go, the three projectiles bucking against the strings that pulled them together. As the weapon encircled the girl's leg, the spheres seemed to explode with charged energy, sharp metal barbs digging into her skin. Gray let out a shriek, trying to pull the _thing_ away from her. She had to get it off. The energy pulsing through her body was hurting her. She couldn't think…she couldn't—

The leader staggered to his feet, drawing out another of the strange weapons.

_A bola…_She managed to tell herself through the pain. He skillfully twirled it around his finger, before lobbing it in her direction. Unable to think…to act…the weapon hit her head on, encircling her chest, the strings cutting sharply into her suit.

"Damnnit!" Gray cursed, feeling the charge run through her, drawing a curtain of darkness in its wake. She collapsed, falling to her knees…

The last thing she saw was the leader running down a hallway, leaving his men behind…

* * *

Sam found that she was in a large dark room with metal walls, charred black by some unknown force. Vlad smiled, still keeping his hand tight around her arm, his black claws poking her tender flesh. The girl could see that they were in some type of old laboratory. A small cot lay against one wall beside a rusted metal desk. An examination table was the centerpiece, rotting leather straps hanging over the side, their enormous buckles bent grotesquely out of shape. Monitors lined the walls, along with dusty cabinets filled with beakers and chemicals. What looked like a cylindrical containment chamber sat upright on one wall, various wires leading from it to an enormous super computer. With each breath, the girl could taste dust. Looking closer, she saw that everything was covered in a grimy layer of gray dirt, as if no one had disturbed it for a very long time.

"Welcome to Phantom's nursery." Vlad hissed, his free hand sweeping over the room. "This is where my weapon was created. He took his first steps here, ate his first meal, and earned his first punishment. This is where Phantom lived for the first year of his life."

"Nursery?" The girl asked, suddenly fearful. Nursery was not a word that she would have ever used to describe the lab. It looked cold and dangerous; nothing that a small child should ever have to live in…

But then again…Phantom…

"Zimmers stayed by his side the entire time." Vlad continued, smiling cruelly. "My little scientist had a connection to the…the host body. Daniel and he had spent some time together, and so he knew how to deal with the behavioral patterns that were… imposed on my creation."

"What?" Sam suddenly demanded, her eyes widening in shock. Vlad let out a cruel laugh, his claws digging further into her skin.

"You heard me, Little Mouse. Phantom's secret." He hissed, his voice oozing with sick pleasure. Sam glared at him, shocked and angry at the same time.

What was he talking about?

"Allow me to explain." Vlad sneered, leading the girl slowly around the room. "You are correct in assuming that the boy was once Madeline's son. Bravo." He clapped his hands mockingly before continuing. "Before, I told you that the spirit within Phantom was created without a mind. Which was entirely true. My original intention was to keep Daniel as a fully-functioning equal of mine…a protégé to take over my empire when I was gone.

But, alas, something went wrong. Only days after the implantation of the spirit entity, Daniel began to…forget. His mental capabilities began to rabidly decline. Zimmers ran test after test, trying to figure out what had gone wrong…and in the end, it was my fault. In creating the spirit that would give Daniel powers like my own, I had made a mistake. The entity took over Daniel's body, and began to develop, like a child. Instead of creating a mindless creature, I had created an infant who was using Daniel's body as a physical link to the world. All dreams of my perfect protégé had been crushed. All I had was a potential weapon."

"Why couldn't Phantom still be your protégé?" Sam snapped. "Was he not good enough?"

"He was a failure!" Vlad snarled, his claws cutting into the girl's skin, drawing blood. Sam let out a whimper, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Every time I looked at him, all I could see was my failure. Before the accident, I had Daniel worshipping the ground I walked on! He followed after me like a puppy. Then, all I had was a blank slate. Every time I saw that boy, I wanted to hurt him…to make him pay for taking away my perfect child. I turned Phantom into a weapon, because I couldn't throw such power away. That is the only reason he has been alive all of these years."

"So he had to suffer, because _you _made a mistake!?" Sam growled, struggling against her captor's cold embrace. "I know that Phantom is intelligent. I know that he can think, and feel. He's obviously smarter than you know, Vlad. If he really wanted to, he could kill you."

"Kill me?" Vlad laughed suddenly, his body shaking with mirth. "That hybrid cur? He may think that he can, but I assure you, Little Mouse, than the second I give the order, he will bow down before me. Phantom is mine. I am his master, and in the end, he will not be able to forget the power I have over him. Besides…"

The man smirked, leading the girl over to the cylindrical containment chamber that rested against one wall. He pushed a button on the side, his smile growing as the front panel opened wide. Sam gasped, as Vlad roughly shoved her through the opening. Her head hit the back of the container, and her senses reeled.

"If Phantom refuses to obey me, you will die." Vlad cried, closing the entrance. "I heard you urging him on. You are no longer of use to me, Manson. All you are still good for, is bait!"

* * *

"_I-I'm sorry, Master!" Zimmers pleaded, covering his head with his hands. "I'm telling the truth, really…I am!"_

_Vlad glared down at his servant with blazing red eyes, his whip held tight in his black claws. _

"_How could this have happened?" The man demanded, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt. _

"_It…it had to be an accident." Zimmers whimpered, his yellow eyes gazing fearfully up at his master. "That's the only way…this could have happened." _

_The entire time, a small child watched from his spot in the corner, his soft, blue eyes hauntingly focused. Already, he knew that the older human…the one yelling…he was 'Master'. That was what the other human called him. The one who watched him. He vaguely recognized that human, though from where, he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember a lot of things…_

"_Then he is a failure!" Vlad snarled, throwing Zimmers to the ground. The boy groaned, unable to brace himself for the sharp sting that suddenly cut across his flesh. Vlad coiled his whip around his hand, kicking his fallen servant in the side. _

"_Do what you can with him." The man snarled. "I don't feel like dealing with it right now. The Phantom Project…is nothing more than a glorified weapon. See that you treat him as such." _

"_Of course, Master." Zimmers murmured as he pushed himself up. He took a few shallow breaths before turning his eyes to the small child sitting silently in the corner. The child wasn't Daniel…it couldn't be him. The child he had known was dead…replaced by…this…__**thing**__. _

_Now, maybe his job would be easier… _

* * *

Jazz was huddled in the middle of the conference room, holding her legs tight to her chest. Outside, she could hear loud noises, but the walls muffled most of the sounds, leaving the girl oblivious as to what was going on around her. She simply stayed in one spot, nervously turning through the pages of an outdated newspaper, wondering what was happening…wondering if her mother was okay.

The white mask sat a little ways away, a constant reminder of what would happen to her if she disobeyed Vlad's orders. She felt like a dog at the end of a leash, willing to be blackmailed in order to speak to her mother

She felt dirty.

So much had happened too soon. Phantom had come into their lives, leaving a permanent mark on everyone he touched. To her family, Phantom had been an enemy, then a lost child who needed help. What was he now? Had he returned to Vlad? After everything, had he just gone back to the way he had been?

And what about her mother? Was she safe?

A loud shout managed to pierce the conference room's walls, and the girl jumped.

What was going on out there?

It seemed as if all she had were questions. Questions that would never be answered as long as she was Vlad's prisoner. As long as she was in the conference room, no one would ever find her…no one.

* * *

Charles walked softly through the dimly lit hallways, one hand gripping his wounded arm. For a moment, he regretted leaving his men behind, but something pushed him to move on. He _had_ to get to Vlad. He_ had_ to kill him. To avenge the lives of all the GIW agents who lay dying out in the entryway. For all the ones slumped against walls, or sprawled out across the hard floor. He would _kill_ Vlad for every wrong he had ever committed. Punish him for every life he had taken away.

No matter what the cost, the man would pay.

Charles' head suddenly whipped to the side, as a loud, grating sound brought him back to reality. It had come from an open door to his left. The man cautiously poked his head inside, trying to see the noise's source in the darkness.

Nothing.

Reaching inside, the man found a switch, and flicked it on, bringing to life lights that were much weaker than the ones in the hall. Still, Charles decided to venture further into the gloom, his good hand reaching towards the holster of his gun. A putrid smell assaulted the man's nostrils, and realization dawned on him of where he was …It was a morgue.

Charles stood still in shock for a moment, his eyes darting about the room. All he could see were rows upon rows of tall metal cabinets. The room seemed huge, with hundreds of slots for dead bodies to go.

The question was…how many were _full_?

Anger simmered below the man's skin as he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the morbid sight.

Then he heard the sound again.

It had to be one of the cabinets being opened. Charles walked further into the room, holding his other hand over his mouth and nose, taking small, shallow breaths. The noise sounded a third time, now right in front of him. Forcing his eyes to focus, the man saw a figure in a long white coat bent over one of the cabinets. Looking closer, he could see that it was a young man, with dark black hair.

"You." Charles snapped, his voice low and demanding. "Turn around."

The figure stiffened, mechanically buttoning the front of his coat shut. Charles, reached for his gun, pointing it at the youth's back.

"I was talking to you." He growled. "Look at me."

The young man slowly turned around, glaring at the intruder with startling yellow eyes.

Charles felt his breath catch in his throat, unbidden. How common were yellow eyes? Surely this man staring at dead bodies couldn't be his son. It wasn't possible.

But…maybe…

"What do you want?" The figure snapped.

It couldn't be him.

"I'm from the GIW. This place is under siege, and all conspirators are to be seized." Charles replied, barely managing to keep his firm tone. The youth panicked, taking a cautious step back.

Charles watched him, his mind registering the look of resigned horror on the stranger's face. But the youth wasn't fighting…wasn't trying to run, or call for help. He held his silence, his yellow eyes wide with fear.

Maybe…Maybe he could still be…

"Nathaniel Zimmers?" Charles asked, the name rolling strangely off of his tongue. The man stared straight ahead, watching the youth's expression for any hint of recognition.

The stranger's fiery eyes softened slightly…and he replied.

"Yes…That's my name."

The young man's tone was solemn, filled with a strange despair. His familiar eyes flicked upward, locking sights with his own.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked.

"Charles Zimmers." The old man choked. "I'm…I'm your father."

"Father?" The youth asked, his gaze turning to the floor.

Charles could feel himself smiling. He had found him. His son was alive. They could leave this place together.

But then Nathan's expression darkened.

"So you're finally here." He snarled, looking up, his eyes bloodshot. "Why couldn't you have tried harder?"

"Nathan…" Charles said, still clutching his weapon tight. "I'm here now."

"Do you think that matters?" Zimmers snapped. "I've lived here with a maniac for most of my life. It's too late!"

Charles stood his ground, watching as his son's eyes brimmed with tears.

"It was too late years ago..."

Nathan suddenly turned his back to the old man, kneeling on the ground next to the opened drawer. Charles slowly crept forward, trying to look at the dead body lying on the long metal tray. What was his son doing? Why was he staring at a...a dead body?

Charles leaned closer to the drawer, trying to make out the deseased human's features.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

* * *

* * *


	26. Loneliness

**Spy Guy: Dun dun dun...here it is. Lolz. Took me long enough didn't it. **

**This chappy is kind of Zimmers-centric, but, that's merely because his arc is coming to a close...you heard me. And it's so sad for me. but, I had this planned out long before he became as big as he is now. And, what happens must happen. **

**The small Phantom paragraph sets the premise for the next chapter, which is more phantom/Maddie centric. **

**Enjoy people, and please drop a review my way, k? I've been replying lately while I haven't been updating this. lolz.

* * *

**_Sluggishly, he blinked, taking in the world around him...slowly...cautiously. Pain thrummed in his chest, strangely numb and foreign. He tired to take a breath, only to find his lungs restricted. _

_He couldn't breathe. _

_But...somehow it didn't bother him. He felt as if he didn't **have** to breathe. As if he could hold air forever, and still feel fine. _

"_Zimmers." A voice called out through his haze in his mind. "Zimmers. Look at me." _

_Slowly, the young man complied, feeling slight fear at the tone of his commander's voice..._

_Of his **Master's** voice. _

"_Get up." The man growled, making a sharp motion with his hand. Zimmers clumsily obeyed, struggling to stay upright on legs that seemed too insubstantial. He swayed slightly, the room spinning. _

_His chest burned. _

_Zimmers looked down at his hands, noticing how pale they were. They had a kind of translucent quality to them, as if he could see right through himself. _

_Like a--__**People were screaming, rushing all around him. Gunshots echoed through the air--**__no--_**"**_**Phantom, what are you doing!? Keep fight—" **__H__e couldn't be--__**something struck him hard in the chest, pushing him backwards—**__Not a—__** tipped over, hitting the ground with a sick thump. --**__Mother! Please! Don't let him hurt me anymore!--__**Red ran in small rivulets-- **__I'm tired of listening to him!--__** pumping from the deep--**__Mother! Father!--__** fleshy wound…**_

"_Save me..." Zimmers begged softly as he turned his yellow eyes to his master. "Ghosts are evil." _

_The man smiled cruelly at him, coiling his whip around his hand. _

"_Aren't we all?" He asked, chuckling darkly. "I have not yet finished with you. You should not have died." _

_Zimmers nodded, feeling anger pulse within him. His Master spoke only the truth...he **shouldn't **have died. It was Phantom's fault...because he was a coward._

_And he would make that half-breed **pay** for all the pain he had caused him.

* * *

  
_

Zimmers stared at his corpse often, mostly when he was feeling pain. Throughout the years, his face had been strangely preserved, the skin dull and ashen, yet still intact.

"_Maybe it is waiting for its soul to leave this world..._" The young man thought sadly to himself. _"Maybe we are both waiting for each other."_

He ran a hand over his cold features, brushing the ragged black hair from his face. Pulling back the sheet that covered him, he gazed at the gaping hole in his chest, still covered in the dusty remnants of his lifeblood...back when it had been red...and warm...and _living..._Back when what was inside of him didn't mark him as a monster. Then, it had only been his soul that was twisted...and now that his soul was healing, it was his very _blood _that was tainted.

He supposed he deserved the gun pressed to the back of his head.

His father was trembling, his hand quaking as he held his weapon in an unsure grip.

"Pull the trigger." Zimmers urged. "I _am_ a monster, aren't I?"

Charles whimpered, his resolve wavering.

"Your _son_ is lying on that tray." Zimmers continued, pointing down at the pale well-preserved features of his body. "You are obviously too small-minded to think of _me_ as your son now…am I right?"

He knew his words were harsh...but all too true.

"Nathan..." Charles began. "Listen--"

"To what?" The ghost snapped. "I trusted you to save me, and you didn't. And then, I trusted you to save all those people at the Hartman tower....you let me down again. You weren't _good enough _to save them. How can I trust you to kill Vladimir Masters tonight?"

"Those were mistakes." Charles whispered, his voice trembling. "I know what's going on now."

"Do you?" Zimmers demanded, turning away from his corpse, glaring at the man before him. He felt tears welling in his eyes as memories of all his painful years came back to him full force.

For so long he had believed that someone would come to save him. It could have been anyone; he wouldn't have cared. He had asked for nothing more than someone to rescue him...and pull him away from his misery.

But...no one had ever come...and now...it was too late.

"How can I trust you to not let him slip through your fingers like when he took me?" The ghost demanded, hot tears coursing down his cheeks. "You were _so_ _content_ without my body. Didn't it seem a little suspicious to you that the man who confessed didn't know where my body was? Did you ever stop to think, that when he starting declaring his innocence in prison, that he might have been the victim of possession? Did you even think about that?"

The man took a step back.

"I'm sorry." Charles whispered, lowering his gun. "I can't believe..."

Zimmers paused for a moment, gritting his teeth in pain. The human part of him hated how he was hurting his father. Vlad was the only person to blame...and no one else. He knew that.

"I'm sorry..." the ghost murmured, biting his lip. "I've done so many terrible things...and nothing can ever redeem my soul..."

* * *

"Foley! Foley! Are you in there!?" Maddie cried, pounding her fist on the locked door. "Dammit Foley, answer me!" She paused for a moment, leaning against the wall, warily looking back and forth to see if she had been heard...

The hall was empty.

"Prof. Fenton!" The man's voice replied on the others side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…but the GIW are here. We have to get out, now."

Damn." Foley cursed. "They'll arrest us all."

Maddie felt a shiver run down her spine. She hated thinking about what would happen if the GIW happed to find her, or any of her workers. Her lab hadn't exactly been entirely legal, and she had always known that there would be a risk involved in her research. Her employees had known the dangers as well...

Or at least...they had thought...

"Is there any way you can get out?" Maddie called. "Our scientists don't deserve to be arrested. They have to get out of here."

Foley was quiet for a long time, and the woman could hear her heart pounding in her chest, like the sounding of a great war drum. She wished that it would be quiet, so she could think...but it continued on.

"I think that I can rewire the door's circuitry." The man eventually replied, followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. " If I do it right...it should open."

"Hurry." Maddie urged, her eyes darting down the hallway, listening to the heated battle in the main room. "We don't have long."

"Yes Ma'am." The man replied, the sound of sparks following his words.

* * *

Phantom limped along the corridor, the feeling painfully returning to his numb legs. It felt as if a thousand needles were digging into his skin over and over again. He could almost hear his master's sadistic laughter as he carried out such a deed, reveling in his pain.

_Sam…_

_Maddie…_

He had to find them. He had to get them away from the white-suited men with guns…but also get them away from Vlad who was even more dangerous. He knew that he _had_ to get them out of Axion…even if it killed him.

His progress was painfully slow...he wasn't sure if he would reach them in time.

But, at least he would try.

* * *

_He held the gun in his hand, feeling his muscles quaking violently. A part of him couldn't believe what he was doing...how could he even **think **to point a weapon at the only person to ever show him compassion? _

_But another part of him spoke louder...the part that was afraid of Vlad..._

_And afraid of loneliness. _

"_Stop this right now, Fenton!" He shrieked. His voice startled the little freak Master called Phantom, and Jack took the child lovingly into his arms. The sight made Zimmers long for someone to hold **him**...for a moment, **he** wanted to be Phantom...he wanted to be loved. _

"_Nathan..." Jack murmured, staring at him with calm brown eyes. "Please move." _

"_No! You fool!" The boy hissed, refusing to back down. He knew that he had to keep up his resolve, or Jack would leave him...he couldn't let that happen. _

_He didn't want to be alone. _

"_I'm not letting you two leave. Without you , Master would have no one to abuse but me. I **like **being ignored." _

"_Nathan..." Jack pleaded again, his voice calm and soothing. "You can come with us. Then you can be free." _

_Such a perfect thought. _

_The boy felt a stab of longing, and for that moment, wanted nothing more than to leave Vlad behind forever...But hard experiences had taught him that escape was impossible...and punishment all too real. He knew that if Jack tried to run, he would be caught...and he might be killed. _

_That couldn't happen!_

"_Vlad would never let me go free." Zimmers hissed. _

"_Nathan...move." Jack begged, his expression darkening. "I don't want to hurt you." _

_The boy snarled, trying to steady his quaking hand. The man's threats were so hollow when it was __**he**__ who held the gun. It was __**he **__who could end the man's life with the twitch of a finger. For the first time in so long, he held a scrap of power, and clung desperately to it, refusing to give up. _

_Jack would __**not**__ leave him. _

"_I'd hate to hurt you too, Mr. Fenton." Zimmers growled. "But I will. And Master will be proud of me." _

_For a moment, Jack paused, and the boy felt a surge of triumph. He was going to back down. He was going to give up, and go back to his room! _

_Zimmers wasn't going to be alone..._

_But then, the man roared, running towards him at surprising speeds, before tackling him to the ground. Zimmers hit the tile, crushed beneath Jack's massive weight, muscles spasming. His finger tightened on the trigger--_

_...a shot echoed through the halls..._

_...Zimmers felt something warm splash his face..._

_...Jack was sprawled across the floor, red covering his body..._

_The boy brought himself to his knees, trembling violently, his eyes snapping to the gun lying before him. He...he didn't...he couldn't have. _

"_Jack?" Zimmers whispered...but knew that he couldn't be heard. The man's body was still...too still. _

_He was..._

_The boy felt tears welling in his eyes, and turned to look up at Phantom...who was staring at Jack's corpse with an expression of disbelief._

"_Oh God..." Zimmers whimpered, feeling bile rise in his throat. He couldn't have...how? _

_Slowly, he focused on Phantom, the **thing **that had taken residency within the body of Jack's son. Zimmers glared at the child...his creation..._

_Jack had only been trying to save his young. _

_If Jack hadn't been trying to save Phantom, he would have stayed in his room, cowed into submission by the threats against his family. Phantom had given him false hope..._

_Phantom was to blame for Jack's death..._

_Phantom..._

_Phantom..._

_...would suffer for making him lonely again...

* * *

**Spy Guy: OKays. Please review y'all and tell me what you think. :D **  
_


End file.
